The Warden
by Ho Ho Yo
Summary: When Natsu Dragneel becomes the Warden of the Fiore Woman's Correctional Facility with two sexy nurses, a sadistic interrogater, a vice warden who doesn't wear underwear and a prison filled with busty prisoners oh and not to mention the perverted ghost who wants him to turn the prison into his own personal sex kingdom... And that's just inside the prison! Natsuxharem
1. The Mayors Naughty Daughter(Hisui)

It was late tuesday night when correctional officer twenty-five year old Natsu Dragneel got a call from the mayor telling him that he need's to speak to him and that he'll be sending his twenty year old daugther to fetch him.

"Why does the mayor want me?" "Am I in some sort of trouble" Natsu asked himself has he put on his police uniform and waited for the arrival of the mayor's daugther.

Ding Dong!* "That must be her" said Natsu has he opened the door he was met with a gorseous sight standing in his door way was a young woman with long Jade Green hair and matching jade green eyes her skin was slightly pale and her body in her dark green suit was simply divine...

"Hello are you Natsu? she asked with a smile on her face. "Yes...That's me" Natsu said getting a bit nervous. "Aw good then come on we mustn't keep my father waiting she said has she dragged him to the car.

"May I have your name?" asked Natsu. "It's Hisui, Hisui E. Fiore" said the green haired beauty has she got into the limo and motioned for Natsu to have a seat next to her.

"Do you know why your father sent for me?" asked Natsu. "I do but he made me promise I wouldn't tell" said Hisui with a smile. "I see a surprise uh?" "Yeah I'm sorry I'd tell you if I could said Hisui. "No it's fine" said Natsu dismissing it... "Here have a drink it'll calm you" said Hisui has she poured Natsu some wine and then poured some for herself.

"thanks said Natsu has he and Hisui clicked glasses and took a sip of their drinks...

Scene change- "Aw finally you've made it here" said Mayor Toma. E Fiore has he waited outside a massive stone building. "The driver stepped out but the two passengers did not the driver was a young woman with bubblegum pink hair and pink eyes she wore a pink dress with a white rose.

"Madam Hisui, Sir Natsu we've arrived she" said has she opened the door to the limo.. "Oh Sweet love!" she said has she fainted. What made her faint you may ask well when she opened the door she wasn't greeted to hi's and hello's the sight that greeted her was the sight of Hisue .E Fiore licking Natsu Dragneel's cock like a tootsiepop...

"Ahem!" Mayor Fiore said getting the attention of the two sexual deviants... "Aw Father when did you get here?" said Hisue has she quickly wiped her mouth of the cum that stained her pink lips and fixed her clothes.

"This is a prison" said Natsu has he took a look at the massive stone building when he stepped out the car. "Yes to be more precise it is the Womans Correctional Facility and I want you to be it's Warden" said Toma.

"M-Me but I thought the Warden was Mavis" said Natsu. "She passed away a few days ago she died right in her office" said Toma...

"But I'm not good with women" said Natsu. "Given what you where doing with my daugther in the car I highly doubt that" said Toma. "S-Sorry" Natsu said apologzing. "Your both adults I just wish the two of you did somewhere more...private" said Toma.

"Aw let me introduce you to the head Jailer and the Vice warden said Toma has two woman came walking out. One was a woman of about twenty-three with long hime style hair that was black in color she wore a white crop top and some criminally short shorts as well has a white ribbon in her hair the other was a woman of twenty-six with ample breast and scarlet red hair who wore a black unbuttoned suit jacket and slightly loosen white blouse showing off her lacey red bra she also wore a long skirt and some black heels.

"This is Head Jailer Kagura Mikazuchi and Vice Warden Erza Scarlet" said Toma introducing the two woman. "Hello you must be the new Warden said Erza has she reached her hand out , Natsu immediately shaking it.

"Pleased to meet you both" said Natsu. "Likewise" said Kagura.. "I'll leave him to the two of you to give him a tour of the facilities just come by my office's tomorrow if you want to accept the job" said Toma.

"Cosmos wake up it's time to go!" shouted Toma has he and his daugther got into the limo. "I hope we can meet properly some day said Cosmos has she bowed to Natsu has ran into the car...

"Shall we begin the tour" said Erza... "Alright lead the way" said Natsu...

The three of them walked towards a giant wooden Erza pressing the buzzer.. "Cana open up I swear if you've been drinking on the job again" "Oh calm down Erza said a voice through the intercome has the doors opened up...

Scence change- This is the first floor it's where the officers break room is located and it's also where we do the bookings" said Kagura... "Whose in charge of that" asked Natsu. "That would be me" said a young woman with long blonde hari and blue eyes much like Kagura her uniform was a cropped top with criminally short shorts.

"You must be the new warden my name is Jenny Realight I'm in charge of bookings" said Jenny with a smile. "Would you like to see one done we just got a criminal coming in said Jenny pointing to a blue haired woman drenched in water that turned her white t-shirt through her nipples perked and hard from the cold water.

"Her name is Juvia Lockser according to officer Chelia she was arrested for stalking a man named Gray Fullbuster" said Jenny.

"These cuffs will not keep me from my beloved!" Juvia shouted before being lead away by a brown haired maiden who for some reason was dressed like a sexy-cop-cat with a cat tail and cat ear's.

"Aw Milianna come introduce yourself to the warden" said Kagura. "Yes mam" said Milliana has she handed the criminal off to the officer waiting on the other side and skipped towards the group. "I'm Milliana, Milliana Nekomata to be exact" said the busty cat with a bright grin. "Nice to meet you" said Natsu with a smile.

"We don't have time to dilydaly lets keep it moving" said Erza... "R-right said Natsu has he and Kagura followed her leaving Jenny and Milianna back to their work.

Scence change- "Welcome to the infirmary immates come here if they are injured or sick" said Kagura. "and since you aren't any of those things why are you in my infirmary said a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with pink hair and eyes she wore a white lab coat over a light blue dress that hugged her curveous figure. "This rather prude woman is the doctor Porlyusica" said Kagura.(Yep I made Porlyusica young) "Aw you must be the new warden just a warning I heard that the old one still haunts the office" said Porlyusica.

"R-really! I had no idea said a young woman of about nineteen with long blue hair wearing a pink nurses outfit and white stockings a white beret in her long hair. "Aw Wendy I didn't expect you to come today" said Porlyusica.

"I want to become has good a doctor as you someday" said Wendy. "Well dont' be rude introduce yourself!" Porlyusica shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy said has she bowed her head towards Natsu. "No-no it's quite alright" said Natsu. "I'm We-Wendy marvel I'm a nurse training to be a doctor under Porlyusica" said Wendy.  
"I'm sure you'll make a fine doctor one day Wendy" said Natsu. "T-Thanks" Wendy said with a smile. "We have one more stop to make" said Kagura.

"I hope you visit us again Warden!" said Wendy with a smile. "I'll be sure to" said Natsu has he followed the two woman.

"Were gonna have to cut through the fields to get to the next room but this is a great oppurtunity for you to meet Bisca who watches the immates from her sniper tower said Erza pointing to a large tower a lovely green haired woman waved to them.

"Perhaps you'll be able to have a proper greeting with her some time" said Erza...

Scene change- "Now the final area you should be aware of his the interrogation room it's ran by Mirajane Strauss" said Erza. "Oh looks like see's intterogating someone right now said Erza. "Alright! don't play games with me! why'd you do it!" came a shout from inside the interrogation room.

"I did it for love!" shouted the one being interrogated. "I don't think that's the truth I'll make you tell the truth!" came a shout..

suddenly the sounds of moans and screams could be heard from the interrogation room followed by the sound of a satisfying cry in pleasureble rapture.

The door opened and out came a white haired, blue eyed woman her hair was long and she seemed to be wearing a black version of the sexy cop outfit everyone else seemed to have on. "Oh I didn't know I had a visitor" said Mira with a smile. "Natsu couldn't help but notice the pink haired prisoner bent over and handcuffed to the interrogation desk with a dildo shoved deep into her pussy and a vibrator shoved elbow deep into her ass mumbling something about love.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss but most people just call me Mira" said Mirajane with a lovely grin. "I see you use a...rather direct interrogation technique" said Natsu.

"Oh that? it's nothing" said Mira.

"Can I see the wardens office" said Natsu... "Yes it's right through here" said Erza.

Scence change- "So this is the wardens office uh?" said Natsu has he stood and took it all in. "Isn't it lovely said a short blonde beside him her body seemingly transparent. "A ghost!" Natsu shouted has he pointed to the transparent figure with the child like body. "AH where!" the ghost screamed looking around terror in her eyes.

"You!" said Natsu. "Me? I'm not a ghost I"m Mavis Vermillion the Warden of this here womans correctional facility said Mavis a proud smile on her face, hands on her hips and head held high. "Look right here it's your obiturary" said Natsu has he pulled out a newspaper he had on him for some reason.

"Mmmm lets see Warden Mavis Vermillion dies!" I can't be a ghost, ghost are terrifying" said Mavis. "Natsu who are you talking too?" asked Kagura giving Natsu a strange look. "I'm talking to Mavis look she's right here" said Natsu. "There's no one there" said Erza. "I don't think they can see or here me" said Mavis has she crawled under Erza's skirt..

"Oh dee oh jackpot! this one here isn't wearing any panties I knew there was a reason I hired her" said Mavis. "Mavis then began to blow on Erza's exposed cunt.

"Ugh" Erza moaned in pleasure Kagura looked at her like she was losing her mind. "Seems I can still mess with their bodies even if they can't see or here me"said Mavis.

"Hey Natsu send them out for a minute I need to speak to you alone" said Mavis. "Erza, Kagura can I be alone for a minute to think about this" said Natsu.

"Of course" said Erza has she and Kagura stepped out, Natsu couldn't help but notice the juices that where flowing down Erza's leg.

"Take the job" said Mavis. "Why me?" asked Natsu "Because your the only one who can do it, the only one who can turn everyone in this prison be they guard or immate into your personal concubines" said Mavis. "I want to see it all maybe that's why my soul didn't move on, I was waiting for someone to come and conqueror this prison" said Mavis. "You'll have your answer if I come back tomorrow said Natsu has he stepped out the office.

"Oh he'll be back" said Mavis has she watched him leave.

Scene change- "How was the tour Mr. Dragneel" said Hisui has she pulled up in her limo. "It was good I met a few people that I'll be working with" said Natsu.

"I see and do you have an answer for us or are you gonna make us wait until tomorrow" said Hisui scooting closer to him "I still have things to process I never expected to be asked to be a warden" said Natsu.

HERECOMESALEMONHERECOMESALEMONHERECOMESALEMONHERECOMESALEMON "How about I make you a deal" said Hisui unbuttoning her yellow blouse. "Wha-what kind of deal?" Natsu asked sweat dripping down his face.

"We'll finish what we started this morning and everyday after work I'll let you have your way with me" Hisui said blowing on his ear.

Hisui then started rubbing Natsu's penis through his jeans before unzipping them and pulling out his six and a half inch pecker. "You saw the beautiful woman working their didn't you said Hisui has she began to pump her hand across his penis.

"Y-yeah...Ugh...They where...quite lovely" said Natsu. "And you didn't even see the gorgeous prisoners at least not all of them" said Hisui has she began licking his tip.

"Once Natsu's errection got to full mast at 12 inches Hisui wrapped her baloon breast around it and began giving him a nice tit fuck...

"UGh!" Natsu moaned has he came all over her face and her breast..."Hisui then turned around on the leather chairs and began wiggling her ass at" Natsu.

"The moment you decide to become the warden not only is everyone in that prison your personal sex-toy but so am I" said Hisui has she grinded her dripping pussy across Natsu's raging member.

"Put that monster inside me if you agree" said Hisui.

Natsu rubbed his shaft along the outside of her pussy teasingly while rubbing her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

"YEEEE!" Hisui screamed has Natsu suddenly plunged into her ripping her hymen like a football team rips through a banner...

"I take this has a yes" said Hisui. "I'll take the job!" said Natsu has he started to increase his speed thrusting into the green haired woman beneath him with reckless abandon.

"UGH!" Hisui moaned in satisfaction. has she felt Natsu fill up her depths...

"I'll take the job" said Natsu...

To be continued 


	2. Ex Wardens Last Request(Erza)

WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

"I'm up! shouted Natsu has he punched his alarm clock...today was his first day has Warden of the Fiore Womans correctional facility.. Natsu got dressed in a white suit and headed out the door.

Scence change- "It's good to see you this morning" said Erza has she opened the door to Natsu's car. "Hey Erza said Natsu greeting the scarlet haired woman whom wore a cream colored blouse with a black skirt and some flats. "I'm not sure what I"m supposed to be doing" said Natsu scratching his head... "Well first we have to do the wake up call" said Erza...

"Alright" Natsu said has he followed Erza into the prison.

"Psst Natsu what are you waiting for hurry up ravage her already" said Mavis appearing out of nowhere. "I can't do that now" said Natsu. "Oh did you want to get settled in your office first" asked Erza coming to a stop

"Say yes this is your chance if you want to conquer this prison first you must conquer those who run it" said Mavis. "Yeah I need to put my things away" said Natsu. "I understand said Erza.

Scence change- Natsu and Erza arrived at his office. "Please take your time" said Erza has she was about to step out... "Hey wait Erza there's a letter here for you said Natsu has he picked up the letter off the desk and handed it to her...

Erza unfolded the letter and began reading...

Dear Miss Scarlet One day I may very well leave you I don't want you to be sad I just want you to be happy.  
You used to always say you'll do anything I requested and I've never had one before but I guess I do now I want you to make the warden who takes my spot happy I want you to pleasure them be they he or she.  
This is my first and final request has the warden of the Fiore Womans Correctional Facilities While you pleasure them I want you to call them master or mistress Sincerly your friend Mavis Vermillion...

"I-If this was the Wardens last request then...then I shall obey!" shouted Erza. Natsu looked around the room to see Mavis standing in the corner with a proud look on her face giving him a thumbs up.

"Please ha-have a seat master" said Erza. "Wait E-Erza you don't have to do this" said Natsu. "Yeah she does" said Mavis with a nod. "N-no if this is the request the warden left for me I-I'll gladly obey! Erza screamed in determination. "Fuck! her! Fuck her!" Mavis cheered has she watched Erza begin stripping down her clothes.

"N-now hold on a minute Erza shouldn't we do the morning wake up call" said Natsu. "We don't really have to do it until Kagura gets here since she's the head jailer in charge of all the cell blocks" said Erza has she pushed him onto his office chair.

"B-besides it's not like I don't wanna do this" said Erza a blush filling her cheeks... "What!" Natsu shouted.

LEMONALERTLEMONALERTLEMONALERT!

"And so it begins" said Mavis... Erza shimmeyed Natsu's pants down to his ankles his penis buldging against his underwear trying to break free.

Erza reached her dainty hands into Natsu's trousers and pulled out his burning erection all eleven inche flying out and smacking her in the face.

A-Are you okay Natsu asked a bit embarrased that he quite literally smacked a woman with his penis...

"Yes I'm fine master" said Erza with a blush has she wrapped her hand around his raging errection and began giving it slow and steady pumps and then bringing her lips over, giving and began nibbling on the pink head.

"She has amazing technique" said Mavis has she got a close up look at the actions of the scarlet haired vice warden.

"How is it master are you pleased do I make you feel good?" asked Erza. "Y-Yes I...I feel great Natsu said his eyes closed teeth clenched trying to fight back the urge to cum from the womans efforts.

"Aw come on ya rookie put more into it" said Mavis has she grabbed Erza by the back of her head and shoved her further down onto Natsu's cock. "Erza's eyes buldged has the massive member rested at the back of her throat...

Everytime Erza tried to come up Mavis would force her back down making her choke around Natsu's cock and at the same time giving Natsu great pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed has he came deep into the constricting throat of his Vice Warden.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Mavis cheered Erza on. "Erza releashed Natsu's cock from her mouth with a sounding pop Erza landed on her back cum leaking out her mouth her legs spread eagle style her womanly esscence flowing out of her.

"I Knew she was letting it all hang loose again" said Mavis noticing Erza's lack of panties. "Hey Natsu you better hurry up Kagura might show up any minute now" said Mavis. "You almost killed her" said Natsu. "She's resiliant she won't die from something like that" said Mavis. "Why, why is it me that can see you" said Natsu. "Call it faith" said Mavis with a grin.

"Master please release your stress into my twat" said Erza has she spread her lower regions wide. "Not wanting to keep the woman below him waiting Natsu bent over the woman giving her a deep kiss to distract her from the pain of having a eleven incher speared into her...

"Oh Dee Oh look how deep that penis goes" said Mavis standing over Erza's face looking down towards the massive cock spearing the vice wardens purty pink pussy.

"Please Master you don't have to go easy on me I can take it show me everything you got!" said Erza a perverted look on her face.

Complying to the womans request Natsu began speeding up his request spearing his cock into the woman with reckless abandon...

Mavis tried to step over Erza but ended up stumbling into the PA system.

Scene change- It was a pretty slow morning in the facilities and with Kagura running a bit late because of traffic they couldn't do the morning wake up call so the girls where sitting around the break room playing a game of cards.

"Got any eights" asked Jenny. "Go Fish" said Milliana with a smile. "Damn I lost again" said Jenny has she stripped off her bra leaving her top less.

"My turn! my turn!" shouted Milliana. "Hey Chelia do you have an Ace" asked Milliana turning towards a young 18 year old woman with pink-reddish hair and dark pink eyes. "Here said Chelia giving Milliana the sought after card and stripping her panties off..

"OHH it's cold" said Chelia her bare ass touching the metal seats.

All was quite in the prison the girls game of strip gold fish got more and more intense Milianna seemed unstoppable having only lost her Bra while the other two girls where sitting in just their socks.

Suddenly a cry not a cry of pain but a cry of sweet pleasure rang through out the entire prison...

"OH MY GOD! NATSU! YOUR PENIS IS SO FILLING! I"M CUMMING!" came the sound of Erza's voice through the Pa system.

Scene Change- "After Erza's pleasurable cry" Natsu eruptted into her pussy sending spurt after spurt of his burning sperm deep into her womb. "Natsu, Erza I'm sorry I'm late but I'm ready to do the wake up call" said Kagura has she came in without knocking.

"EEP! S-ss-SSSS-Sss-sss I'm sorry!" screamed Kagura has she tried to leave only to have the door mysteriously close on her.

"What the?" Kagura said has she tried to get the door open only for it to be stuck...

"Make her yours" Natsu said Mavis giving him a thumbs up. "Oh I didn't see you there Kagura shall we begin the wake up call" said Erza has she got up her cum leaking from her pussy like water from a faucet.

"W-What was that" asked Kagura... "A Finale request from warden" Mavis said Erza has she slipped her clothes back on opening the door motioning for the two of them to follow her. "Psst Natsu I have an idea just go ahead and go do the wake up call" said Mavis. "Why are you whispering I'm the only one who can see or hear you" said Natsu.

"Who are you talking to" asked Kagura. "Oh just talking to myself" said Natsu.

Scene change- Cell Block One (C Level Criminals)  
The three of them walked towards a steel door and pressed the intercom button. "Cana open the door to cell block one said Erza "Yeah, yeah" said Cana has she unlocked the door...

"Everyone! I hoped you enjoyed sleeping in but now it's time to wake up!" shouted Kagura... "Hello Lady Kagura, Vice Warden Erza said a busty woman with long curly light brown hair a pair of glasses sitting on her nose she wore her uniform unbuttoned with only a thin white tank-top beneath it showing her bulbulous tits.

"Natsu this is the officer in charge of this Cell Block her name is Evergreen Meents and Evergreen this is the new Warden, Mr. Dragneel" said Erza...

"I'm glad to meet you said Evergreen". "And I you" said Natsu giving Evergreen a smile.

"Didn't I say get up!" shouted Kagura immediately four prisoners walked out of there cells. "One of the prisoners was a woman with long silver hair and dark brown eyes she seemed to be dressed like a slutty angel.

"Sorano check!" shouted Kagura has they kept walking...

"Love! Love! Love! I did it for love!" shouted a woman that looked a lot like Chelia but a bit older...

"Hey isn't that the girl Mira was intterogating? asked Natsu. "Yes her name is Sherry Blendy it's little Chelia's older cousin" said Erza.

"Sherry! Check!" shouted Kagura moving on to the next woman a young woman only about nineteen with thick bubble-gum pink hair and green eyes she wore a Red halter top that showed her cleavage and some white bootay shorts with a pair of stripped knee socks.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked the younger woman. "It's Meredy" said the woman. "Why is she here she doesn't seem dangerous" Natsu asked. "Your right she's not dangerous she got caught helping the B class criminal Ultear steal time" said Erza.

"What?" Natsu asked confusion on his face. "What she means is they where caught trying to rob a clock store" said Kagura. "Oh I see" said Natsu.

"Meredy! Check!" shouted Kagura has she moved on to the next woman a woman who seemed to be around the same age has Kagura her hair was black in color and her eyes green she wore a blue dress that hugged her body.

"Scarlet the woman" said staring at Erza. "Orland" Erza said staring back at her. "Is there some sort of history between those two" asked Natsu.

"Yes Minerva used to work here to but when she got beat by Erza for the position of vice warden she turned into the world of crime" said Kagura.

"Lets keep moving shall we" said Erza stomping off.

"Minerva! Check!" shouted Kagura...

"Juvia Lockser! get out here right now!" shouted Kaguar but the aforementioned woman just wouldn't come out of her cell. "The three of them marched over to her cell only to find it empty... The three of them walked towards her cell only to find it completely empty... "Where'd she go!" shouted Erza looking around the cell. "Suddenly the felt someone push the three of them into the cell and the door closed behind them.

Juvia shall go back to her beloved shouted a blue haired woman placing a set of keys on the floor just out of their reach...

"Don't you see Natsu you where meant to conquer this prison I didn't even plan this it's the work of the universe" said Mavis.

"Looks like where stuck" said Natsu...

"BANG THEM!" shouted Mavis


	3. Stuck in a cell (Erza and Kagura)

"Hey, Hey wait let us out!" shouted Kagura. "Hey! Ever!" come down here and open this cell up!" Kagura screamed has she shook the locked doors.

"I don't think she can here you" said Natsu. "Looks like where trapped until someone comes by and unlocks the door" said Erza.

"Yeah looks like it" said Mavis. Natsu wanted to ring the neck of the perverted ghost right then and there but he'd look like he was some mad man choking the air.

"Hey Natsu I slipped a bit of night night sprinkles into everyones coffee" said Mavis. "Well everone except Kagura's" said Mavis. "What do you mean?" asked Natsu low enough so the two girls wouldn't be able to here him.

"Just watch" said Mavis has she floated onto the top bunk. "Hey I meant to ask this but shouldn't the prisoners be wearing orange jump suits or black and white strippes" Natsu asked.

"We don't have enough money in the budget" said Erza. "Y-yeah no money...is it hot to you guys? I'm getting kinda hot" Kagura said has she began pulling her shirt off. "Whoa! I didn't expect to work this fast" said Mavis.

"I feel fine" said Erza has she sat on the bed and crossed then uncrossed her legs seemingly indecisive about how she wanted to sit. "I...I'm getting a bit hot said Kagura has she shimmeyed her shorts down her toned legs

"Don't I feel hot? Kagura asked has she pulled Natsu closer to her body. A blush suddenly formed on Kagura's cheek wow Mr. Warden your body is hard has a rock said Kagura has she suddenly began rubbing on his chest.

"Did you drink something you shouldn't of?" asked Natsu. "I may or may not have sprinkled a bit of aphrodisiac into her morning coffee" said Mavis with a smile that conveyed pure evil. "An Aphrodisiac!" shouted Natsu. "Aphro what?" Kagura asked. "Nothing oh nothing!" said Natsu in a panic...

Kagura then suddenly pushed Natsu on to the bed and began dancing around the cell. "Natsu looked up to get a better look at Kagura who was wearing white lingerie a lacey white bra that was clear on the sides you could clearly see sideboob! but not only that she was also wearing a matching white thong.

Kagura suddenly walked over to Natsu and began dancing on his lap her ass grinding againts his pelvis standing up she bent over and shook her ass in front of him before turning around and straddling him once again this time eye to eye her breast hypnotically bouncing up n down has she danced on his lap.

H **ERECOMESTHELEMONHERECOMESTHELEMONHERECOMESTHELEMONHERECOMESTHELEMON**

"Mmm is that a remote in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Kagura asked with a sultry smile on her face has she suddenly without warning ripped Natsu's pants off.

She then stared in aw at the raging member before her "It's so big" said Kagura before she begun licking the sides of his shaft. "Ah! Kagura that feels good" said Natsu.

"I will not sit idly by while someone else pleasures my master right in front of me!" shouted Erza has she joined Kagura in licking his member... "Ah! Natsu moaned in satisfaction.

The two busty woman began alternating back in fourth each one licking her entire side like a lollipop they then started making out with the head of his penis caught between their pink lips. Ripping her top off Erza wrapped her swaying breast around Natsu's member and began to give him a nice tit-fuck.. "A little upset that Erza was outdoing her Kagura got beneath Erza and suddenly jammed two fingers deep into her soaking sexbox..

"Whoa Erza your so naughty" said Kagura has she began fingerfucking Erza. "Erza place the tip of Natsu's cock in her mouth and massaged the shaft with her perky tits.

"UGH!" Erza moaned at Kagura's actions causing vibrations to go through Natsu's cock causing him to moan in turn...

Like a rocket Natsu eruppted getting his sticky seamen all over Erza's face and breast.. "Mmm so good" Erza moaned " I wanna taste said Kagura has she suddenly forced Erza's perked nipples into her mouth and began licking them clean.. bending over in front of Natsu giving him full view of her damp panties...

"What are you waiting for make her submit already" said Mavis. "I know, I know said Natsu has he got behind Kagura and began rubbing his shaft over her pussy the only thing seperating him from it's sweet succulent depths was the fabric inbetween.

"Looks like I'll have to intervine again" said Mavis has she hopped off the bed and walked over. "Pulling Kagura's panties to the side she then began guiding Natsu's cock to her tight regions when she noticed the twitching rosebud that was Kagura's asswole..

"Hehehe" Mavis laughed has she guided Natsu's cock towards Kagura's asshole. "Wait...Natsu d-don't it won't fit" said Kagura. "And away we go! shouted Mavis has she suddenly pushed Natsu.

"AIEEEE!" Kagura screamed has all eleven inches was shoved quite harshly into her asshole. "nearly losing conciousness from the pain Kagura almost fainted right then and there and she would have had it not been for Erza suddenly kissing her.

Mmmmm Kagura moaned into the kiss has Natsu's pumped in and out of her with slow thrust. "P-Please go a little faster" Kagura moaned. "Not one to deny the request of a beautiful maiden Natsu began thrusting into her faster and faster until his hips became a blur.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" screamed Kagura has Natsu pistoned into her rosebud.. "It's tearing my ass in two! I"m about to cum from my ass!" Kagura screamed has she shuddered in satisfaction.

"AW" Natsu moaned filling up her ass to the brim... Natsu pulled and let Kagura fall face first onto the floor a squirting her cum out her pussy like water out a water fountain...

"Aw man she's a squirter! I never expected that" said Mavis in excitement. She was even more shocked when Erza suddenly began catching Kagura's cum into her mouth. "Holding it in her mouth she began making out with Natsu sharing some of the womans cum with him.

"How does she taste" asked Erza with a smile "It taste good" said Natsu. "Oh? looks like our little friend is still really happy said Erza looking down towards Natsu's still raging member that was covered in Kagura's ass juices and his own juices as well.

"I shall pleasure you now master" said Erza has she straddle his hips and dropped down onto his member... "Natsu slammed her back againts the wall and began ramming his cock hard into her snatch..

Erza wrapped her long legs around Natsu's body and pulled him into a kiss has she was bounced up and down on his cock...

"UGH UGH! UGH!" Erza moaned loudly... "After a while she lost all since of reason and began mumbling some mumbo Jumbo. "FUCK! Erza moaned has she came around Natsu's cock for the eight time since they started... "Take it all Erza!" Natsu suddenly screamed has he began pumping an insane amount of cum into her snatch... "Come on Big boy I'm ready for more said Kagura has she spread her asscheeks and started swaying her ass back and fourth.

Not needing to be asked twice Natsu walked over to the busty head jailer...

 **Scene Change-** "Where did those three go" said Evergreen has she walked down the cell block checking on the prisoners...

"Whoa!" Evergreen shouted has she watched the Warden ram into the Head Jailer with reckless abanodon reshaping her asshole.

She looked on the ground and noticed the keys on the floor and unlocked the cell...

"Looks like where free" said Natsu has he unloaded into Kagura's used ass and put his clothes back on...

"The four of them began walking towards the exit when suddenly the sound of a door being opened was heard.. "Sorano had swiped the keys off Evergreens belt...

"Going around unlocking the cells of her fellow cell mates the four girls looked at Natsu like a lion looks at a buffalo... "We want his cock! they all shouted at the same time...

"ALERT! it's a Riot!" shouted Evergreen into her walkie talkie trying to reach for the alarm button but Meredy grabbed her and handcuffed her to the railings...

Evergreen looked over to see Kagura and Erza handcuffed has well both of their tits out for the world too see. "This just won't do said Sherry has she walked up to Evergreen and unbuttoned her shirt unleashing her breast...

"The four woman suddenly pulled out vibrators and dildos from who know's where and put them deep into the assess and pussies of the three woman they had captured.

"If you want these woman to be let free then you'll have to fuck the four of us into oblivion" said Minerva a sly smile on her face...

To be continued...


	4. Riot!(Meredy, Sorano, Miverva and Shery)

Natsu wasn't sure what he should do his friends and coworkers had been captured by the escaped horny prisoners all wanting to jump his boner.

"Please Natsu, don't give in" said Kagura has the vibrator inside her vibrated more intensely by the minute. "Meredy walked over to Natsu stripping out of her clothes.

"We don't want to hurt these girls but if you don't pleasure us we will" said Meredy a smile on her face has she grind her soaking crotch over Natsu's pelvis region. "N-no! Criminals like you don't deserve Masters cock!" shouted Erza has she struggled in her cuffs.

"Shut it!" Minevera yelled has she turned up the power of the 18 inched vibrating Dildo that was currently shoved deep into the abused snatched of the scarlet haired vice warden. "Love will set us all free if you just love us then these three shall be freed" said Sherry. "Hey Natsu what are you going to do about the prisons budget problem" said Mavis completely ignoring what was happening around her.

"I have an old friend that may be able to help with that...but that's besides the point!" shouted Natsu making everyone there think he'd gone mad.

Suddenly Sorano appeared behind Natsu pulling his pants and undies down to his ankles freeing his member which was at only half-mast...

"My, my this won't do" said Sorano with a shake of her head has she grabbed his halfling and started to move her hand up n down it.

Right when Sorano was about to wrap her luscious lips around the shaft an idea suddenly popped into her head. "There's no reason for me to dirty my mouth when I can have one of these sluts enlarge it for me" said Sorano. Has she harshly grabbed Natsu by his cock and dragged him over to Evergreen who was glaring at the four girls.

"Sorano with a smile on her face guided Natsu's cock to the mouth of the glasses wearing woman. "If you don't start skull fucking her right now I'll unleash every prisoner here" said Sorano.

"Y-you can't do that" said Erza trying to fight the urge to cum in front of her greatest rival." Oh but I can and I will!" shouted Sorano.

"Just get it over with!" Evergreen shouted. "No do me instead!" shouted Erza. "Nope it has to be her" said Sorano. "Natsu grabbed Ever by her brown locks and slammed his cock deep into her throat causing her to gag uncontrollaby.

"Whoa!" Mavis said wide eyed has Natsu's balls smacked againts Evergreens chin. "Natsu would partially pull out to give the woman a chance to breath and then suddenly slam back in this pattern continued for at least five minutes before Natsu shudder, clenched his ass and unleashed a torrent of cum down the womans throat.

"Now that's more like it" said Sorano has she licked the tip of his cock with a smile upon her face. "Natsu this is your chance if you bang them into submission not only will they never try this crap again but they may turn over a new leaf" said Mavis.

"Your enjoying this arent you" Natsu asked . "Of course I am" Sorano and Mavis said at the same time. "Alright then since you four girls have been naughty I won't hold back said Natsu has he roughly grabbed Sorano bending her over the railing and in one solid motion slammed into her snatch and ripped through her hymen.

"AIO!" screamed Sorano has he eyes widened. "Without giving the woman time to adjust Natsu began slamming into her with reckless abandon...

"Yeah! teach her a lesson she'll never forget!" shouted Mavis. "S-slow down! it's to much!" screamed Sorano has she fought to stay concious.

"You bought this punishment upon yourself" said Natsu not slowing down even a little in fact he speed up a bit "Oh god! your so big! I-I'm cumming!" Sorano screamed has she came around his cock her pussy suddenly tightening around Natsu's member gave him the extra push he needed to fill her up to the brim.

"Y-YES! It's so hot! I can feel it feeling me up so deep!" screamed Sorano has Natsu came out of her with a wet POP!.

"Release them now" said Natsu. "Don't be ridiculious you still have three more woman here who hadn't gotten a chance at the sexual prowless of the warden said Minerva.

"She's right" said Meredy has she suddenly popped up behind Natsu and began stroking his member from the back. "If you want to free your little friends then you'll have to please the rest of us has well said Meredy has she kissed down his back until she came face to face with the back of his family jewels and began sucking on them.

Then Natsu pounced Bending Meredy over and ramming into her with reckless abandon...

"You better Hurry Natsu I'm sure the others are wandering what's happening here and will be here soon" said Mavis with a smile.

"I know, I know" said Natsu has he increased his speed causing Meredy to loose her mind and faint her red ass still in the air.

"Now take the love freak"! shouted Mavis. "Right said Natsu has he pounced onto Sherry and thrusted into her in one fluid motion...

"Wait! Wait! this isn't how it was supposed to go you aren't supposed to be enjoying yourself" said Minerva. "What is she an idiot what guy wouldn't be enjoying this" asked Mavis.

Natsu began pumping into Sherry with reckless abandon. "LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!" I Love your monster cock!" Sherry screamed in sweet pleasure before coming around Natsu's member and fainting.

"No get back this isn't what was supposed to happen" said Minerva backing up until her back hit the wall "Did you really think criminals like you could handle my masters cock when he went all out asked Erza has she glared at Minerva.

"Y-You knew this would happen!" Minerva screamed "I am the vice warden of this here prison and masters sex doll I know all I need to know about him and the prison he runs" said Erza. "What a speech" said Mavis highly impressed... "NO! Minerva screamed has Natsu pounced on her as well sliding all eleven inches into her with a loud thud.

Her moans of pleasure and satisfaction echoed throughout the prison.. "GAH!" Minerva screamed has she came around Natsu's cock.

Scene Change- "I'm sorry to think a riot will occur on such a day" said Kagura bowing her head in apology. "No it was out of your control please put it in the back of your mind" said Natsu. "Oh and Erza I'll be leaving for a few days" said Natsu. "Where are you going?" asked Erza. "I must do something about the money problem we seem to have my old friends in the heartfillia manor may be able to help out with that" said Natsu.

" I'll make sure this prison is in prestine shape when you return" said Erza. "Warden your bleeding" Kagura pointed out has a bit of blood started to drip from the top of Natsu's head. "Oh your right I guess I better visit Porlyusica and Wendy before I leave" said Natsu.

_To Be COntinued)


	5. Infirmary Blues Pt 1(Wendy)

"Wendy! Porlyusica you in here?" Natsu asked has he walked into the infirmary. "Yeah but the better question would be why the heck are you in here!" Porlyusica asked glaring at Natsu. "I just need a bandage I have a pretty nasty cut on my forehead" said Natsu has he moved his hair to the side showing the woman his cut. "I told you when you first got here this is a ward for the prisoners not somewhere for you to come every time you have a boo boo" said Porlyusica.

"Please jut a bandage is all I really need" said Natsu. "Fine Wendy patch him up! but this is the only time your getting any help if your dying then go to Fiore Medical Wendy's mom's a doctor there she'd help you" said Porlyusica.

"R-right away miss Porlyusica" said Wendy has she grabbed the gauge and some ointment. "Can you hold your hair to the side" asked Wendy. "Oh yeah like this?" Natsu asked. "Yes that's perfect" said Wendy has she applied the ointment to his wound.

"Hey Wendy what made you wanna be a doctor? asked Natsu. "Well at first I may have just been following in my mothers footsteps seeing her be so successful made me want to be successful in something to but after Porlyusica agreed to be my mentor she showed me all kinds of wonderous things and showed me the true joy my mother has when she helps someone" said Wendy. "Aren't you afraid you'd get sick" asked Natsu. "No and if I do then I have miss Porlyusica to take care of me" said Wendy with a smile. "Alright your done" said Wendy has shes finished wrapping the gauges around Natsu's head.

"Thanks Wendy you really helped out a lot" said Natsu. "Y-Your welcome" said Wendy. "I guess I'll get going now" said Natsu. "W-Wait Natsu" "Mmm did you need something Wendy" asked Natsu has he stopped in his tracks.

"I've been studying for the exam I have to take to get my official medical license to become a full fledged doctor but uh there's something I don't quite get" said Wendy. "I wish I could help but I'm not really a medical man" said Natsu.

"You don't have to be I just need you to get naked for me" said Wendy. "What?" Natsu asked confused. "In order to fully understand the male body I must see it in person" said Wendy.

"Come on Natsu help the girl out" said Mavis a perverted smile framing her features. "Wh-where did you come from" Natsu whispered. "For some reason I need sleep just like everyone else I got tired and took a nap" said Mavis.

"Oh knew ghost could actually get tired" said Natsu. "Who knew ghost could actually have wet dreams" said Mavis. "Hey Wendy I heard a rumor that the last warden was some kind of pervert is that true" asked Natsu.

"Completely she used to read sex stories over the intercom and then quiz us on what happened" said Wendy. "Natsu looked at Mavis who merely shrugged it was a good way to wake them up" said Mavis.

"Are you sure about this Wendy?" Natsu asked has he began unfastening his belt. "Yes if I'm gonna pass this exam I need to know the male body in and out said Wendy has she watch Natsu pull his pants off and then take off his shirt, socks and shoes.

"Come on Natsu if your gonna help, help right take everything off" said Wendy. "WHOOOO! Take it off! sexy!" Mavis yelled throwing dollars in the air.

"Alright, Alright" said Natsu has he dropped his undies freeing his half-erect member from their prison... "I- I never seen one in person" said Wendy has she marveled at the Lincoln log that was Natsu's penis.

"Wendy picked up the shaft by it's tip giving herself and unobstructed view of the mans family jewels. "Do you mind if I feel them" said Wendy has she stared at his balls.

"I don't see why I'd stop you now" said Natsu. "Thanks" said Wendy has she grabbed a handful and began fondling them. "So this is the scrotum and the little balls inside are the testicles said Wendy has she played around with Natsu's ball-sacks.

"She then began rubbing her hand over Natsu's shaft this is the penis and the cute little hole on top his the male urethra I see, I see it all makes since now" said Wendy.

Natsu tried to stop the boner he really did but between having his balls and cock played with by a beautiful blue haired nurse and having a unobstructed view down her shirt he just couldn't stop it.

"Whoa Penises really do get larger through excitement" said Wendy has she witnessed the phallus grow to it's full mast right before her very eyes. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean" said Natsu. "Please don't apologize for this if anything it's a compliment it means you find me attractive" said Wendy.

"I must continue my examination" said Wendy has gripped his member and began moving her hand along the shaft and then she bought her lip to the tip and gave it a kiss. that caused Natsu to shudder. Wendy then wrapped her lips around the head of his member and tried getting has much in as she could but she could only get just about the tip in not one to give up Wendy began to lick the underside of Natsu's barrel and use her hands to pump what she couldn't quite reach.

"W-Wendy wa-wait what are you do-doing" Natsu asked trying to strive off his impending orgasm. "In order to pass my exam I must know the male body inside and out" said Wendy has she increased her efforts.

"OH GOSH!" Natsu screamed has he erupted into the nurses mouth. "Wendy tried to swallow has much as she could but it was just to much she couldn't hold on she released the penis from her mouth and got blasted in the face by his hot sticky semen that began dripping down into the deep valley of her breast.

"Wow I think that was the biggest load yet" said Mavis. "I see so this is what they call cum" said Wendy has she began cleaning herself off the white substance that coated her face. But she used no towel o no she cleaned herself using her tongue and fingers.

Natsu managed to quell the beast for a bit but seeing the sexy nurse licking herself clean of his own cum unleashed the beast once more. "I better get these dirty close off said Wendy stripping out of her nurses uniform standing in just a pair of white panties lined with black frills as well has a matching Bra. "Natsu please lay down on the bed" said Wendy. "L-like this?" Natsu asked has he laid on the bed. "Yes perfect now I just have to come her and wala said Wendy putting them in the 69 position.

Taking the initiative Wendy took Natsu's member into her mouth once more. Seeing Wendy's wet play-area hovering above him her juices soaking through her panties and splashing on his face Natsu just couldn't hold himself back he pushed her panties to the side and bought her hips down to his face and inserted his tongue deep into her quivering folds.

"Aw shit Natsu your tongue it's so deep inside me" said Wendy before going back down on the man she was pleasuring. "Come on now girly you can go deeper than that can't you said Mavis has she roughly pushed Wendy down all the way to the base of Natsu's cock making the girls eyes widen and surprise and making Natsu cum instantly down her throat.

Tasting Natsu's semen once more pushed Wendy over the edged and she unleashed her own essence all over the pinketts face this was the scene that doctor Porlyusica walked in on. "What the hell is going on in my doctors office!"

To be continued...


	6. Infirmary Blues Pt 2(Wendy,Porlyusica)

"You have 60 seconds to explain what the heck is going on in my office" said Porlyusica... "Wait I can explain" said Natsu trying to calm the older woman down. "50" Was all Porlyusica said has she grabbed a scalpel off her desk. "Stop counting!" please Natsu begged. "40" Porlyusica said has she sanitized it. "Now wait a minute hold on!" Natsu screamed has she came closer. "30" Porlyusica admired her sanitation skills rotating the blade in the light. "I can't think with you counting like that" said Natsu. "20" said Porlyusica has she ran the blade across the palm of her hand to test the sharpness.

"Oh this is fun" said Mavis with a wide smile. "I-I-I" Natsu tried to get the word's out but a woman coming towards him with a sharp object and a angry look had him scared to death. "10" Porlyusica said has she stepped closer and closer

"9!" Mavis shouted

"8" Porlyusica said

"7"! Mavis screamed with joy

"6"! Porlyusica said

"5"! Mavis said with excitement

"4" Porlyusica said

"I'm dead!" Natsu screamed. "Come on now! tell me what's going on or do you wanna lose that little shit you call a penis" said Porlyusica has the scapel got so close Natsu could feel the blade cutting the hair's off his balls.

"Wait! it was my idea!" Wendy shouted. "Did you tell her to say that?" Porlyusica asked pressing the Scaple againts his member which deflated in fear. "No-No I swear I didn't tell her to say anything" said Natsu. "It's the truth I was using Natsu has a model to study for my up coming exam and then things got...well you know... a bit... sexual" said Wendy.

"A Bit?...A Bit!?...A Fucking Bit! I almost slipped walking in here clean up your mess dammit!" shouted Porlyusica "Yes Mam!" shouted Wendy has she quickly ran to get a mop. "Now has for you" said Porlyusica has she turned towards Natsu and walked until she was breast to chest with him. "Me?" Natsu asked. "Yes the pink haired idiot standing in my infirmary wth his cock in his hand" said Porlyusica.

"I don't think Wendy ever put her clothes back on before she left" said Natsu. "No need to change the subject where not talking about Wendy we are talking about you said Porlyusica. "W-What about me" asked Natsu. Porlyusica suddenly and quite harshly grabbed Natsu's dick. "Do you think you can just do whatever you want?" asked Porlyusica "N-no I didn't plan on this happening it just kinda happened" said Natsu.

"I here you'll be leaving for a few days to talk to an old friend about this prisons monetary problems" said Porlyusica jacking Natsu's cock throughout the entire conversation.  
"Yeah I'm good friends with the heartfillia family I went to high school with the heiress Lucy Heartfillia" said Natsu has his member began to rise...

"Aw the Heartfillia family Mr. Heartfllia died at the beginning of the year didn't he?" asked Porlyusica. "Y-yeah he had a heart attack" said Natsu. "He was a bit of a dick but he was a good man" said Porlyusica has she locked eyes with Natsu never once stoping her movements.

"Yeah he was" said Natsu. "Well enough about the heartfillia's" said Porlyusica has she pushed Natsu onto a chair. "W-what's happening here?" Natsu asked confused has to why the raging woman was being so sexual with him.

"I guess I was a bit Jealous of Wendy" said Porlyusica has she began taking off her clothes. "Psst Natsu look" said Mavis. Natsu turned to look and saw Mavis holding a needle that had the word's Aphrodisiac written on it.

"What the hell!?" Natsu shouted. "We where getting no where and if things kept playing out the way they where you would've lost your lower horn" said Mavis pointing to his member. "You have a point but still she might kill me when it wares off" said Natsu. "Natsu stop talking to your imaginary friend and pay attention cause I'm about to show you things Wendy won't be able to do for another decade said Porlyusica has she began sucking on Natsu's ball's like they where tea bags.

"And so it's begun" said Mavis with a grin...

 **EXTRA!EXTRA! read all about it! Lemony Goodness is coming up!...**

Whilst sucking on Natsu's balls Porlyusica took the opportunity to use her hands to jack Natsu's member and massage his tip. "Natsu taking the opportunity decided to grab a handful of the woman's' breast.

Porlyusica moaned at the mans actions has she felt his thumb flicking her hardening nipples. "Taking her Bra off to give them man better access Porlyusica wrapped her G-cups around Natsu's member and began giving him a good ol tit fuck...

"AH!" Natsu moaned at the womans actions. "I wish I had breast like that" said Mavis with a dejected expression written all over her face. "Porlyusica w-wait hold on" Natsu said trying to strive off the impending doom that was his orgasm. But Porlyusica didn't hold on didn't even slow down in fact she increased her efforts ten-fold taking the head of his member into her mouth.

"GAH!" Natsu moaned has he came like a broken faucet his cum hitting the back of her throat but unlike Wendy she swallowed everybit of it not letting a single drip spill out. "You can come in now Wendy I know your there" said Porlyusica has she looked towards the door. "I-I didn't want to disturb you" said Wendy has she walked in her womanly waters dripping from her pussy.

"Tell me Wendy how far did you get before you realized you where naked" asked Porlyusica has she grabbed her hand. "A-About half way" said Wendy. "Would you like me to teach you how to swallow cock like a champion?" asked Porlyusica.

"W-Would you really do that?" asked Wendy. "Why of course come here and put your mouth around this man's meat stick" said Porlyusica. "Doing has commanded Wendy wrapped her lips around Natsu's member.

"Now go ahead and lick the undercarriage" said Porlyusica. "L-Like this Wendy asked has she wrapped her tongue around Natsu's member and licked up and down his" cock. "Now don't try and take more than what you can take just relax your throat and the cock should nicely slip down into it" said Porlyusica.

"Obeying her orders" Wendy relaxed her throat the best she could. Just has Porlyusica said Natsu's cock slipped into the back of Wendy's throat punching the back of it .

"Wendy started to gag around Natsu's cock Natsu cocked back until only the tip remained in her mouth giving her a chance to breath and then wa bam! he slammed back into her making her eyes widen in surprise has the eleven incher ram rodded it's way down her throat again and again the intense face fuck continued without any signs of stopping or slowing down.

"Now has for my meal" said Porlyusica has she lifted Wendy up and slid beneath her gaining access to her dripping maidenhood. "Taking two of her fingers Porlyusica began prodding Wendy's pussy and then licking her clit with her tongue.

"MMMMMM!" Wendy moaned at the actions of the two pinkettes "Aw Damn Wendy! I think I'm gonna burst!" shouted Natsu. "Miss Porlyusica your fingers I can feel your fingers deep inside me!" Wendy Moaned.

"Natsu gripped Wendy by her long blue locks and lodged himself deep inside her asophagus erupting a liter of cum straight down her gullet. "Natsu freed his penis with a wet pop a bit of cum still dripping off the tip.

"Taking the oppurtunity" Wendy licked up the dollop of cum so sexily Natsu's dying member sprang back to life. "While Porlyusica was distracted with Wendy's vagina she didn't notice the beast about to enter her own.

Gripping her hips Natsu lined his member up with Porlyusica's dripping Vagina and rammed into her. "Porlyusica screamed like a banshee this was the biggest member she'd ever taken and Natsu wasn't going easy on her either...

"UGH, UGh!, UGh! Porlyusica moaned has Natsu's member kissed the back of her vagina. "Damn Porly your so damn tight said Natsu has he pumped in and out of her with reckless abandon. "And your tounge is so damn good" said Wendy has she grinded her pussy on the womans face.

"EEP!" Wendy moaned has she came hard with a shudder. "Get up for a sec Wendy" said Natsu. " A-Alright" said Wendy has she got off the womans face. Natsu then picked Porlyusica up and began bouncing her up and down his rock hard member her breast swaying this way and that...

"Fuck! your an animal!" shouted Porlyusica. "Taking the oppurtunity presented to her Wendy took a mouthful of the womans breast. "N-No Wendy don't if you do that I don't know how much longer I can hold on" said Porlyusica. "Don't hold on just let go said Natsu has he gripped her ass and kissed her neck.

"AH! Porlyusica moaned has she came around Natsu's cock. "Give me a minute I need to... I need to rest" said Porlyusica. "I guess it's my turn said Wendy has she spread her legs and gave Natsu a come and get it motion.

"Uh Oh your ride is here" Natsu said Mavis looking out the window. "This one is gonna have to be a quicky said Natsu has he lined himself up with Wendy's wet folds inserting himself in he gripped her hips and slowly inserted himself into her.

"We don't have time for this shouted Mavis has she shoved Natsu making his cock cut through Wendy's hymen like scissors through construction paper. "EEEEP! Wendy screamed almost cumming immediatly. "Please slow down" Wendy moaned. "I'm sorry but I can't said Natsu and that was no lie for Mavis was standing behind Natsu forcing him to bang Wendy full throttle despite her virgin status...

"UGH! UH! UGH!" Wendy moaned with each and every thrust she took. "AW! shit! Natsu shouted has he came like a fountain and eruppted inside Wendy's tight snatch giving way to Wendy's own orgasm...

"That felt great said Wendy before falling asleep in exhaustion...

 **Scene Change-** "Hello Mr. Dragneel" said Hisui has she waited outside the prison gates wearing a bright red dress. "Hey Hisui how have you been?" Asked Natsu. "I've felt terrible it's been 16 hours 25 minutes and 13 seconds since I felt your cock inside me" said Hisui.

"No matter it's a two hour car ride to the heartfillia manor" said Hisui. "Wait! Natsu I need to talk to you about something!" shouted Mira has she ran out the prison. "Mira? what is it that you need" asked Natsu. "My younger sister was just realized from the hospital and she needs work I was wandering if you had a position open Mira" asked has she struggled to catch her breath.

"Well you could use a Sexcretary I mean a secretary" said Mavis. "Alright tell her to be ready for the interview in three days I should be back by then" said Natsu. "Thank you so much Mr. Dragneel Mira" said has she pulled him into a hug. "I promise I'll keep this prison in tip top shape while your away" said Erza.

"I know you will" said Natsu with a smile has he hopped in the car with the green haired woman and drove off...

 **Scene Change-** I bet your looking at me and wandering how is a ghost able to just ride around in a limbo like it's nothing right?" Mavis asked staring at Natsu. "Well yeah a little" Natsu whispered just loud enough for Mavis to here him.

"Well that whole thing about ghost being bound to the places in which they died is a unfounded rumor spread around by zombies ghost can go whereever the hell they want to go" said Mavis.

"Oh I had no idea" said Natsu "Cosmos dear in the next mile please find a alley to pull into" said Hisui. "What's going on "asked Natsu. "I'm horny and I promised I'd share you with my friend Cosmos next time you where in the car said Hisui has she began slipping out of her dress.

"This is going to be so awesome" said Mavis.

TO be Continued


	7. The Alley (Cosmos and Hisui)

"Cosmos how long until we get to the spot?" asked Hisui. "We should be arriving in about twenty minutes" said Cosmos. "Thank you for your services" said Hisui. "Of course" said Cosmos. "It's amazing this woman may be even more perverted than I am" said Mavis. "No way in hell" said Natsu. "I mean sure I orchestrated a cunning and ingenious plan to turn you into the harem king of the woman's correctional facilities but golly-gee this woman is about to jump your boner in some alley way that thousands of people go pass every day" said Mavis.

"I'll just ignore the part where you said golly-gee but did you forget that your the same perverted ghost who dropped sleeping pills in peoples drinks just so I can fuck those two undisturbed, stuck not just one but two people with Aphrodisiac and now your most likely only coming with me in order to make sure I have sexual relations with the heartfillia family" said Natsu.

"Aw stop your making me blush" said Mavis with a smile. "It wasn't a compliment and what will you do if I end up getting some of these girls pregnant one or two fine but six or seven no way in hell I can afford that" said Natsu.

"Which is exactly why you have to conqueror not only the woman of the heartfillia family but also the woman who work for the heartfillia family that way when something happens like I don't know you end up with six kids and a mortgage then you'll have finanicle backing" said Mavis.

"Look Mavis Layla is married, I highly doubt Lucy would wanna be anything more than friends after the bad break-up we had a few years back and has for Layla's older sister Anna will she's always been a mysterious person almost like she was born four hundred years to late" said Natsu.

"Which is exactly why I'm here I can easily solve the Layla and Anna problems and has for Lucy she is a closet slut you simply have to swoon her a little and the two of you would be knocking boots within the hour" said Mavis.

"H-Hey Natsu you seemed to be having fun and I didn't wanna distract you but who have you been talking to for the past five minutes" asked Hisui. "Aw crap! now people are gonna think I'm crazy" shouted Natsu in a panic.

"Golly-Gee I forgot she was here" said Mavis. "Look what you did now she thinks I've gone completely mad" said Natsu. "I guess we can let someone in on our little secret and since me and her sorta planned this together it only makes since that she knows I'm still tap dancing through life" said Mavis.

"Alright Hisui I'll tell you but please keep it a secret" said Natsu. "Of course" said Hisui. "The Ghost of Mavis Vermillion has been haunting me and trying to turn me into some deviant sex lord" said Natsu. "That's ridiculous there's no way that's possible" said Hisui. "No really she's sitting right beside me we've been talking for the past five minutes about me conquering the heartfillia manor said Natsu.

"Alright then tell me something only Mavis knows about if Mavis is sitting right here I'm sure she'll tell you" said Hisui. "Alright then" said Natsu. "I'm waiting" said Hisui. " Mavis asked if you still had that vibrating fuck-machine she secretly got you for your sixteenth birthday" said Natsu. "No one else in the world knew about that you really are being haunted by Mavis" said Hisui.

"Wait if you had something like that how come when we you know how would Mavis would put it knock boots I could've sworn I felt a hymen" said Natsu. "Oh my family is friends with the marvel family and Doctor Grandeeny is quite good at damaging broken flesh" said Hisui.

"I had no clue that was a possibility" said Natsu. "You know your the first person I've allowed inside me" said Hisui has she scooted closer to Natsu reaching into his jeans and running her hand over his member.

"Miss Hisui we've arrived in the alley" said Cosmos. "Then why don't you come back here and join us said Hisui with a smile has she pulled Natsu's jeans and undies down freeing her member...

Suddenly the sound of Sirens could be heard coming towards them... "I'm coming my darling! shouted a blue haired woman has she sped passed them on a motorcycle...

"Hey that was the woman whom escaped from prison earlier today "said Natsu. "Your off the clock right now just focus on me and Cosmos said Hisui has she kissed his member. Just then the door opened and a pink haired woman crawled in wearing nothing but a pink-hat other than that she was ass-butt Naked.

 **-Holy Banana Nut Batman A Lemon Is approaching-**

"Hisui got on her knees and scooted over a bit to give room for the busty pinkette who crawled into the back of the limbo... "Come now Cosmos we agreed we'd skip the foreplay and get straight to the action" said Hisui has she began licking her side of Natsu's cock in slow tantalizing strokes.

"Come on now Cosmos it won't bite" said Hisui has she sucked on his shaft from the side wrapping her tongue around the meaty member. "I suppose I wanted this said Cosmos has she kissed the tip and began kissing down Natsu's penis until she got to his balls which he then proceeded to suck on them.

"Allow me to join you down south" said Hisui has she began sucking on Natsu's other jewel. Natsu grunted in satisfaction at the efforts of the two busty women who seemed hell bent on pleasuring him.

"I bet these girls could suck a golf ball through a garden hose" said Mavis getting a joy out of the show being put on in front of her. Natsu reached his hands down and began to squeeze and prod the tit's of the two girls sucking on his meat balls.

"Oh God! Natsu moaned has his cum arched through the air and splashed all over the maidens who where pleasuring him. "My, my Cosmos look how filthy you've gotten " said Hisui has she began licking the cum off of Cosmos cheek. "But Lady Hisui you're much dirtier than I" said Cosmos has she too sexually licked some of the cream off of Hisui's breast. "Come on you two no way we can have fun cramped up back here" said Cosmos has she opened the door and stepped out. "Golly-Gee out door sex I had a feeling she was a freak "said Mavis.

"Hisui promised me first round so come and get me big boy said Cosmos has she placed her hands against the red brick wall of the building beside her and gave her round ass a suggestive shake and bounce.

"She got a donk, she got a donk, she got a donk, she got a donk" Mavis sung as Cosmos shook her ass in a tantalizing showing. "Slow down, grab the wall wiggle like you tryna make ya ass fall off" Sung Hisui enjoying the show has she rubbed her hands over her dripping tunnel.

"Hurry up and fuck her brains out so we can get busy"said Hisui. "R-Right" said Natsu has he walked over to Cosmos and gripped her hips. "Lets see how long until we get caught said Cosmos with a smile.

Natsu slowly inserted his member into the womanly folds of the green haired vixen and with a huff and a puff he slammed into her... "EEP!" Cosmos moaned biting her lip to keep from yelling out. "Shh you better be silent wouldn't wanna wake the neighbors!" Mavis shouted with a laugh.

Natsu kissed Cosmos deeply until she was ready to rock n roll. "Go ahead I'm ready" said Cosmos. "After receiving the go ahead Natsu increased the pace of his thrust making the pink haired beauties breast smash against the brick wall.

"Oh!" Cosmos yelped out before quickly covering her mouth... "Natsu increased his strokes even more his cock sliding in and out of her snatch in fast and powerful strokes.  
"OH God! your so deep in me!" moaned Cosmos.

"Your pussy is choking my cock" said Natsu. "O, O!, OH! god! I"m, I'm Cumming!" moaned Cosmos!.

"Mm-mm I bet you filled her up nice and good" said Hisui has she walked over to Cosmos who slid down the wall her legs spread open Natsu's sperm leaking out of her abused cunt. "Hisui bent over and began cleaning Cosmos tight pussy and fingering her ass her Pussy juices leaking onto the hard cobble streets...

"Come on now big boy you shouldn't keep a woman waiting" said Hisui. "Natsu lined his member with her dripping fold's when the hands of Mavis Vermillion guided him to another hole the pink twitching rose bud that was her virgin anus.

"Come on big boy unless your scared of little ol me" said Hisui has she grinned her pussy over his cock. "That's enough out of you said Cosmos has she forced Hisui's head down into her cunt forcing the woman to suck and nibble on her pussy.

"I thought I'd take the road less traveled" said Natsu has he slowly began to insert his cock into the ass of the mayors daughter. "Hisui let out a loud moan has bit's of tears fell from her eyes from the pain of having such a huge ramrod into her tight virgin ass-whole...

 **Scene** **Change-** " What fuck was the moan"said a random walking pass the alley.

 **Scene Change-** Hisui tightly gripped Cosmos thighs and stuck her tongue has far into her has possible. "Tell her to loosen up if she keeps her ass clenched up she'll never experience the pleasures of anal sex" said Mavis.

"Hey Hisui don't clench your cheeks just stay loose and let the cock do the work" said Natsu. "O-Okay" said Hisui has she loosened up a bit "Natsu started off slow and steady letting the young green haired maiden get used to it.. "Ugh Hisui began to moan has she reached back inserting two of her fingers into her dripping pussy...

"Well since Hisui knows I exist it shouldn't hurt if I where to do this said Mavis has she took the woman's bouncing nipple into her mouth and began sucking on it like a pacifier... '  
"Oh God!" Hisui moaned at the actions of the phantom.

"Taking her moans has a sign of good faith Natsu began increasing his thrust... Oh! your gonna tear my ass in two! Hisui yelled has Natsu gripped her hips and pressed his back against her own and began pounding that ass with reckless abandon...

"OH, OH! Oh!, "Yes!, Yes! I can feel it I can feel your cock expanding in my ass! that's right cum deep in my ass!, Make me cum! from my ass!" Hisui screamed completely forgetting where she was...

"I'm! I"m I'm!" But before Hisui could finish her phrase or sentence a black haired woman slammed into Natsu holding a knife to his throat. "I thought it was weird that Hisui decided to come along with you on this trip you've used some sort of hypnosis on her and Cosmos and then proceeded to rape them in the middle of this dirty alley have you no shame at all!" the black haired woman yelled.

"Kamika what the hell do you think your doing" asked Hisui has she walked towards the woman. "Worry not ma lady I'll save you from the cluthces of this fiend" said Kamika.  
"Cosmos tell the heartfillias we may be a bit late the idiot head of my security detail must be punished for denying me the greatest orgasm in human history" said Hisui has she grabbed a rope and mouth gag and then threw Kamika into the trunk of the limo.

TO be continued-


	8. Punishment (Kamika)

**-"My God A lemon right at the start this man is mad, mad! I say!"-**

When Kamika first opened her eyes everything was fuzzy the only thing she was sure of was an intense pleasure in her neither regions. "W-What's going on? Where am I?" Kamika asked has her vision began to clear when her vision fully cleared up she was shocked at what she saw for standing in front of her a whip in hand was Lady Hisui dressed in skin tight leather that only really covered her breast and ass.

"Why Kamika I needed to punish you for what you did" said Hisui "W-What, What do you mean!" Kamika asked before she let out a moan. "I mean you dirtier little whore!That you ruined my orgasm I was about to have perfect harmony and bliss and you ruined it" said Hisui.

"I-I'm sorry" said Kamika. "I'm sorry but sorry! ain't gonna cut it" said Hisui has she walked behind Kamika "I don't think this vibrator is on high enough!"shouted Hisui has she increased the power..

"MMM!" Kamika moaned out loud

Kamika tried to run she really did but her legs and arms where chained has she was forced to lay doggy style her bare ass hanging in the air. "Now for what you did you get fifteen lashing!" shouted Hisui has she bough the whip high above her head.

"Y-Yes ma lady" said Kamika." And for each lash I want you to thank me for it" said Hisui. "Y-Yes whatever you say! Kamika moaned feeling a knot in her stomach begin to unravel. Swicka! the sound echoed through out the mysterious room has Kamika let out a loud scream. "T-Thank you Lady Hisui!" Kamika yelled. "Stop calling me lady Hisui call me mistress! shouted Hisui pulling her arm back once again and then letting it drop with a Swicka! right on Kamika's ass.

"Thank! you! Mistress!" shouted Kamika. Swicka! Swicka! Swicka! Swicka! Swicka! Swicka! Swicka! Swicka! Swicka! Swicka! Swicka! Swicka! Swicka! Again and again Hisui spanked Kamika.

"T-T-Thank you Mistres "said Kamika. Kamika felt her dam about to break just two more minutes and she'll flood the town but suddenly the vibrator was pulled out of her. "You didn't think I'd let you cum after what happened did you?" Hisui asked with a domentic smile has she whistled.

Suddenly Cosmos walked in pushing a massive fuck-machine that was at least two feet in length and was has fat as a banana. "W-What the hell is that thing" asked Kamika has she struggled in her chains as the massive phallus was pressed againts her puckering anus.

"No Wait! that'll never fit! it'll kill me!" screamed Kamika. "I admit I wouldn't be able to handle this thing but your head of security your strong I"m sure you can handle quite a bit said Hisui has she turned it on the machine started to thrust back and forth in slow motions all while giving off small vibrations.

"Don't worry Kamika I don't want you to pass out right away I'll start it out nice and slow said Hisui has she guided the machine to Kamika's rosebud letting it slowly insert it'sself into her.  
"I-It's to big" said Kamika. "An old friend gave this to me for my birthday" said Hisui. "Now since you decided to show up before Natsu had a chance to fill my ass with his nectar and I had a chance to have a blissful orgasm

"You shall watch has Natsu roughly fucks! me until he cums and every two minutes that he doesn't cum the machine will simply increase in both speed and power" said Hisui.

"I know what your thinking he'll probably cum quick well think again while we where back here my friend Cosmos here was fucking and sucking him dry" said Hisui.

"Come on in Natsu!" shouted Hisui has she laid on her side.

"What the heck is this place" asked Natsu has he walked into the room that seemed to be filled with tools for hard core sex. "This is my playroom" said Hisui with a smile has she made a come here motion.

"This is actually pretty tamed compared to Mira's intterogation room" said Mavis looking around. "Really?" Natsu asked. "I'm talking fifty shades of grey up in that place" said Mavis.

AH! Kamika yelled has the machine suddenly increased in speed and power." Uh oh it's already been two minutes and we haven't even started yet" said Hisui.

Natsu laid down behind Hisui has he lined up his member with Hisui's entrance and inserted himself into her causing the green haired woman to let out a long moan

Kamika was forced to watch Hisui take the pounding of her young life but it was nothing compared to what she'd take if the man didn't cum soon...

"AH! fuck!" Kamika screamed has the machine increased it's pounding and vibrations once again. "Please Mistress! it's to much!" yelled Kamika.

"I-Its to bad Natsu hasn't cum yet" said Hisui.

"Kamika felt her juices dripping onto the floor has she moaned like a woman possed at the actions of the machine. and then faster than she realized two minutes had passed again.

"N-no! more! Kamika screamed has her face smooshed againts the floor the machine going even faster, even stronger knocking the air out of Kamika's lungs with everythrust.

 **Two-Hours Later...**  
For two straight hours the machine fucked her so fast and so hard she could barely make a coherent tought for two straight hours she was made to watch has Natsu and Hisui fucked like gorillas on the floor in front of her.

For two straight hours everytime she was about to cum the machine would be stopped. "AW FUCK! your cum is so hot!" screamed Hisui has Natsu filled Hisui's womb with his cum.

"Cosmos let her go" said Hisui. "Yes" said Cosmos taking the massive phallus out of the womans anus which had been expanded beyond recognition she then undid the chains bounding her Kamika tried to stand but found her legs week and ended up falling over face first ass in the air.

"Natsu she prevented you from cumming you should punish her for such actions" said Hisui "Yes I agree fuck her brains! out!" shouted Mavis.

"Don't you think she's been through enough" asked Natsu. "Would you rather be the subject of my playroom" asked Hisui. "Oh Hell no" said Natsu has he lined his member up with Kamika's dripping pussy.

"Here eat my pet" said Hisui has she presented her dripping cunt to didn't start out slow oh no this was a punishment and by golly she was going to be punished.

"Shit!" Kamika yelled cumming the instant Natsu inserted his cock in her.

Natsu suddenly picked Kamika up laying her on top of him allowing him to fuck her while rimming Hisui's asswhole whom was getting her pussy eaten by the black haired beauty.

"I hope you didn't forget about me said Cosmos has she came out of nowhere a double sided dildo shoved far into her pussy she lined the other end up with Kamika's ass and ran through like a freight train.

"AH! shit!" Kamika yelled "Kamika didn't know if it was the feeling of having such a large object in her ass again or having the man below her ramming up into her pussy or the taste of Hisui's esscence dripping down her throat whatever it was it gave her the greatest releash she has ever had in the twenty-one years she's been alive

 **Scene Change-** After the punishment Kamika was driven home in a cab whilst Natsu and the other ladies went on to the heartfillia manor. "Waiting for them by the front gate was a woman with bobbed pink hair wearing a maids outfit and for some reason had chains and cuffs on her wrist.

"Aw Mr Dragneel it's been some time since you've visited us here at the heartfillia manor" said the pink haired maid. "Hisui, Cosmos this here is Virgo the head maid of the Heartfillia manor" said Natsu.

"Nice to meet you" said Hisui has she shook the maids hand. "And you too" said Virgo. "Is Lucy and the others inside? asked Natsu. "Yes they are waiting for you in the living room Lucy has just finished cooking a meal so you've arrived right on time" said Virgo.

"Come on you two Lucy is famous for her cooking" said Natsu has he dragged Hisui and Cosmos with him into the manison.

 **TO Be Continued**


	9. The Head Maid(Virgo)

"Hey Lucy! you in here!" Natsu shouted has he Hisui and Cosmos walked into the kitchen. "Natsu it's good to see you" said Lucy has she pulled him into a hug. "So much for a nasty break up" said Mavis.

"I was just telling these two about your cooking" said Natsu with a smile has he twirled her around the kitchen. "Aw yes you've arrived right on time I was just about to call everyone for dinner" said Lucy.

"I know your a good cook but doesn't Ares usually cook the family meals" asked Natsu. "Yeah but since you where coming I knew I had to impress you" said Lucy. "There's no need for that" said Natsu.

"Well come now wouldn't want the food to get cold" said Lucy has she pulled them into the kitchen.

 **Scene** **Change-**  
"Wow you cooked a meal this big" said Natsu has he saw what looked like a thanks giving feast spread out before him. "Thank you for the meal Princess" said Virgo has she took a seat. "Your welcome Virgo" said Lucy with a smile.

"It smells delicious" said a woman with pink hair that curled up slightly at the bottom she wore a white wool sweater that was a couple of sizes to big reaching just about to her knee-caps sliding into her spot at the table. "My cooking will never be has good as yours Aries" said Lucy. "You flatter me" said Aries with a smile taking a seat.

"I won't you up at ten Am for your swimming lessons said a woman a bit taller than her with long ocean blue hair she wore a long light blue skirt that covered her legs and a golden blouse that showed a bit of cleavage.

"O-okay Aquarius I promise" said Lucy getting nervous at the womans glance. "oh and a friend is going to join us she's a life guard her name is miss Pisces" said Aquarius. "Alright" said Lucy. "This meal smell lovely Lucy" said a blonde woman that looked like she could be her sister the woman wore an elegant white dress and had her hair up in a bun her blue eyes reflected both power and grace

"Thanks Mom have a seat "said Lucy. "Good evening miss Layla" said Natsu giving Layla a slight bow. "Good morning to you too Natsu you've grown up quite handsome" said Layla. "Oh I almost forgot this is Hisui she's the mayors daugther and this is Cosmos her driver" said Natsu introducing the two girls sitting near him.

"Wait! don't start without me! came a shout has a woman a bit taller than Lucy but shorter than Layla ran into the kitchen unlike the other woman who was dressed up for the occasion she simply wore some sweats and a Tank-top.

"Anna what are you wearing" asked Layla. "Look little sis one shouldn't dress like a monkeys uncle in their own home I won't dress up just because the guy who used to fuck your daughter bolegged his sitting at the table tonight" said Anna.

"My name is Anna Heartfillia it's an honor to have the mayors daugther eating in my home" said Anna. "Firstly Anna this is my home and second when are you gonna get a job and move out" asked Layla. "Soon I promise little sis" said Anna with a grin and a thumbs up. "Hey Natsu whose the cute blonde sitting beside you" said Anna.

Mavis looked left, then she looked right then she turned around and looked behind her turning back to Anna she pointed to herself and said "Are you talking about me?

"Yes you" said Anna pointing straight at Mavis. "You mean you can see me?" Mavis asked. "M-mmm Anna said with a nod of her head. "And you can hear me?" Mavis asked.

"Yep can't everyone" asked Anna. "No so far only you and Natsu have been the only one's able to see me" said Mavis. "Really no way" said Anna with a smile. "Yes way" said Mavis.

"I hope you and your imaginary friend are having a conversation about you getting a job" said Layla. "Well since she can see you why don't you haunt her instead" said Natsu. "What no way in hell I gotta make sure you finising conquering the prison and conqueor everyone in this house" said Mavis.

"Well lets eat" said Anna has she took a seat and began grabbing some food. "Ahem aren't you forgetting something Anna?" said Layla glaring at her older sister whoes mouth was stuffed with bread. "What do you mean?" Anna asked a look of confusement on her face. "One must say grace before they eat" said Layla. "Your so cute when your serious Layla-Chan" said Anna with a smile. "Anna we aren't children anymore stop calling me Layla-Chan" said Layla. "Sometimes I hate you ya know that" said Layla.

 **Scene Change-** "Thank you for the meal but we must be going now" said Hisui has she and Cosmos stood from there seats. "Here take a plate to your father as well" said Layla. "Thank you and do take care of Natsu" said Hisui has she gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Natsu what was that" Lucy asked her hands on her hips glaring at the man. "That was her way of saying goodbye" said Natsu. "Actually if she really says good-bye by giving you a blow job" said Mavis. "Shut it" Natsu whispered. "Do you like her" Natsu Lucy asked her eyes starting to water. "See look at that those are the tears of a jealous woman who wanted you inside her" said Mavis. "Well to be honest out of all the woman I've been with in the last twenty-four hours she's the one I can see myself in a serious relationship with" said Natsu honestly. "Wait how many are there?" asked Lucy in shock "Uh Eleven so far" said Natsu counting on his fingers.

Suddenly Lucy's mood brightented deciding that she wouldn't mind being on of the mans concubines. "It's getting late Virgo why don't you show Natsu to his room" said Layla.

"Of course" said Virgo has she got up from her seat and lead Natsu down the halls of the Heartfillia manor.

 **Scene Change-**

"Thanks Virgo" said Natsu with a smile. Suddenly Virgo pushed Natsu into the room her eyes filled with lust. "I must be punished I have to be punished what I did is unforgivable said Virgo has she got on top of" Natsu.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu. "When we were at dinner I was pleasuring myself under the table I'm a naughty girl so spank me!" Virgo shouted shaking her rump in Natsu's face.

"I've been a naughty little maid punish me I must be punished!" Virgo. "Punish her! Punish her! Punish her!" Mavis chanted. "Is it really punishment if you want to be punished?" Natsu challenged the maid. "If you refuse to punish me despite my begging is that not in of it's self a punisment" Virgo shot back rising to the challenge". "GAH! I'm confused!" Natsu screamed shaking his head.

Virgo suddenly grabbed Natsu's shirt and tore the sleeve off "Punishment Virgo begged. "Virgo suddenly bent over lifting her skirt into the air showing that she was going commando under her skirt. "W-what happened to your panties" Natsu asked getting red faced. "Oh I must've forgotten to put them back on after dinner" said Virgo. "I shall stay right here until I recieve the much deserved punishment" said Virgo.

"Will you really not leave unless I do" said Natsu. "Of course not" said Virgo not moving an inch. "Here you go said Mavis handing Natsu a wooden paddle with a hole in the middle of it. "Where did you get this from?" Natsu asked. "It was sitting under the bed" said Mavis. "Alright but don't say you didn't ask for this" said Natsu has he gripped the paddle and got behind Virgo.

Look out behind you! it's a Lemon!

SWICKA! "OHHH!" Virgo moaned SWICKA! SWICKA! SWICKA! SWICKA! SWICKA! Without stopping Natsu spanked the pink haired maid until her ass turned purple

"YES! Virgo screamed in rapture has she came on the sheets. "Come on spank! me some more!" Virgo said excitement evident in her voice.

"Why does it seem like your enjoying this" asked Natsu. "Virgo suddenly turned around and crawled towards Natsu grapping the hem of his pants and pulling them down until she was staring at the bulge in Natsu's boxers.

"Virgo began to rub her hand over the outside of his boxers making his already hardening member instantly get hard like a diamond she reached into his boxers and freed the twitching snake and ran her dainty fingers across the tip before giving it a kiss.

"This is your reward for being a good punisher" said Virgo has she kissed the side of his cock and wrapped her tongue around it. "Talk about a great maid" said Mavis. Virgo began to choke and gag on Natsu's cock has she took it deep into her throat...

Mmmm Virgo moaned has her drool and slooper coated Natsu's dick and she began playing with the mans balls holding them firmly letting them dance in between each of her fingers

"Golly Gee she may be the best blower yet" said Mavis."Natsu reached down and attempted to pleasure the womans by rubbing her dripping clit but she knocked his hand out the way before realeashing his member with a wet pop...

"This is your reward not mine" said Virgo before taking his dick back into her mouth sucking more furiously than before."She then slowly began to lift off his cock starting from the base until she got to the tip and then gave it a nice kiss that was the straw that broke the camels back has Natsu came all over the beautiful face of the maid her face was covered in cum and it began to drip into her cleavage.

"Mmmmmm you taste so good" said Virgo has she licked the cum off herself. "Natsu you can rest for tonight but tomorrow you'll have to conqueror this house hold before it's time for you to return to the prison" said Mavis.

"I don't think I'll be getting much rest tonight said Natsu has he motioned towards the maid who bent over the dresser hiking her dress up showing her dripping pussy and ass that was red from the spankings earlier.

"Come on your reward won't be fulfilled until you fill me up" said Virgo making a come and get it motion. "Natsu lined up his twitching member, grabbed the maid by the hip's and slowly entered into her. "No need to hold back I broke my hymen years ago playing with myself" said Virgo. "Well you heard the woman get to work!" shouted Mavis.

Natsu cocked back until only the tip remained inside and then slammed into the woman knocking the breath out of her with each thrust he got faster and faster he picked the woman up and fucked her on top of the dresser while sharing a heated kiss the two of them stumbled backwards until they fell on the bed Natsu still lodged deep within her...

"Natsu laid back on the bed and looked up at a glorious sight sitting on top of him was a sexy maid who was bouncing on his cock like a horny little bunny she bent over and gave him a heated kiss has she rode his cock up n down

"The two of them fought for dominance each one tryna out do the other Natsu would flip her over and fuck her doggy style until she came only for Virgo to retake control and ride him until he came deep inside her.

"The two fucked for half and hour Virgo had Cum hundreds of times and Natsu had filled her up just has much. "Natsu are you okay in here I heard some noises and decided to come check it out" said Aries has she walked into only to witness the sight of Natsu fucking the head maid againts the wall and seeing Virgos fucked silly face.

"Come on and join us" said Virgo. "If Lucy finds out about this where so dead said Aries has she began stripping out of her sheep print Pajamas and heading towards the bed but next time you two may wanna lock the door said Aries has she locked the door and headed towards the bed crawling towards the two...

"Tag out" said Virgo giving the new comer a high five before taking a bit of well deserved rest.

 **To be continued**


	10. The Cook (Aries)

Natsu I don't think you'll be getting much sleep tonight said Mavis with a grin has she watched Aries walk towards Natsu with a sexy swing to her hips she wore nothing more than light pink transparent pink silk Pajama's with no undergarments" so Natsu could clearly see the hardend and perked nipple behind her shirt.

"Wait a minute Aries don't you wanna talk about this first" asked Natsu looking around for any possible escape.

"What's there to talk about I want your dick and you want to put your dick in me so why don't we work together to make our dreams come true" said Aries.

"It's pretty late why don't we get some sleep first" said Natsu.

"I see so Virgo seems to have used up all your energy" said Aries giving the woman a hard glare that made Natsu's body shudder in fear.

"No matter you can go to sleep I don't need you awoke" said Aries.

"Wait what? Natsu said staring at the pinkette a shocked look upon his face.

"I said I don't need you awoke now shut up and go to sleep said Aries pulling out a spray and spraying Natsu in the face.

"What is this stuff" Natsu asked has his eyes started to get heavy and he struggled to keep his head from laying back on the pillow.

"It's roofie spray" said Aries with a smile that smile was the last smile he saw before he found himself drifting into unconciousness.

"Golly-Gee! she's really about to fuck him in his sleep" said Mavis.

"Now it's time to wake you up Mister" said Aries has she wrapped her hands around Natsu's cock and began jerking him a lustful smile upon her face.

"Mmm Aries Moan has she wrapped her lustful lips around the head of Natsu's cock and began boppin her head up n down.

"UGH" Natsu moaned in his sleep..

"Shhhh Aries whispered has she winked at the sleeping warden and then continued her manstrations started out light just a few licks under the shaft and she would lick up and down the shaft.. "Mmmm so big" Aries moaned

suddenly she felt two fingers slip into her pussy her eyes widened in shock has she releashed Natsu's cock with a wet pop and let out a long moan has the now awoken Virgo had took it upon herself to curve two of her dainty fingers into the glistening pussy of the woman.

"V-Virgo I thought you where asleep" Aries moaned.

"I was but I was awoken by Natsu's moan" said Virgo increasing the pace of her fingers has she rocked them in and out of Aries's body.

"Wh-What are you doing to me" Aries moaned. "Natsu-sama is quite big and with a vagina this tight you'll never get to experience the pleasure of it" said Virgo.

Aries went back to sucking the member before her taking it deep into her throat her tounge wrapping around his member.

"Lets see who cums first you or him said Virgo has she added another finger expanding the pussy of Aries even further.

"MMMM! Aries moaned around Natsu's cock has it hit the back of her throat.

"Aries felt Natsu's cock expand in her mouth and began increasing her efforts giving him a sloppy fellatio all while the pink haired maid was playing with her dripping entrance.

"Natsu suddenly shudder in his sleep has he let out spurt after spurt of his thick white cum into the mouth of the panting girl having just unleashed an orgasm of her own all over the naughty fingers of the head maid

"It taste so good" said Aries with a smile has she swallowed spurt after spurt...

"W-What's going on" Natsu asked has he began to awake from his slumber

"Did you have a nice dream Natsu-san?" Aries asked.

"It was quite nice" said Natsu.

"Maybe I can make your dreams come true Natsu-san said Aries has she crawled on top of him and smoothered his lips with her own plump ones all while tugging his penis with her dainty hands. "I'll leave you alone with him" said Virgo has she kissed Aries on the neck and quietly exited the room.

The two pinketts where to busy to notice the maid leaving Natsu overpowering Aries ramming his tongue into her throat and Aries trying to regain control by increasing her efforts.

Natsu reached around her body gripping her taugt ass giving it a squeeze.

"Please Natsu I need you inside me" said Aries.

"It's not really fair I was sleeping through most of that I think it's your turn to be asleep now said Natsu with a half smile has he grabbed her night night spray and spritz the woman in the face...

"I- Love you Natsu" said Aries before she fell over ass in the air pussy still dripping wet.

"Natsu ran his hardened member over her causing a light moan in her sleep lets do this said Natsu has he gripped her hips...

"How does it feel Natsu? Mavis asked with a grin has she watched Natsu slowly insert himself into the woman before him.

"MMMMM! Aries Moaned loudly before she started to snore once more.

"Damn it's so tight said Natsu has he pulled back until only the tipped remained and then slammed back in, again and again he rammed into her with reckless abandon..

"FUCK! Natsu shouted has he felt her pussy tighten around his cock and felt his member getting covered with her womanly essence..

"Natsu increased his pace and began fucking her with reckless abandon when you wake up you won't even be able to sit down Natsu whispered has he pulled out of her abused pussy and aimed his member towards another twitching hole the rose bud that was her anus.

"Natsu tightly gripped her breast and slammed into her ass without warring the suddenly intrusion made Aries eyes shoot open has she let out a howl of pain and pleasure cumming the moment she opened her eyes

"Your! to big! please! slow down! Aries shouted has Natsu fucked her ass without slowing down a bit.

"After what you did I think you deserve a bit of punishment" said Natsu increasing his pace.

"You'll tear me in two and it feels so good! Aries shouted has she bit the sheets too keep her voice from letting out to much.

"Take everything I have to offer! Natsu shouted has he unleashed wave after wave into the woman before him ... Little did he know his room was next to a certain blonde...

"OH Yes! Natsu Fuck her! fuck her hard! Layla moaned has she fingered her own pussy and squeezed her breast... her face pressed against the wall listening to the sounds of sex going on next door.

"I can't wait till I'm filled up with that big hard cock of yours Natsu I want it inside me I need it inside me Layla moaned increasing her self efforts grabbing a dildo from her nightstand drawer and slowly putting it into her own pussy.

"Fuck me like you used to fuck my daughter Layla moaned increasing the pace..." I promise before you leave this house you'll know the sweet feeling of Layla Heartfillia's pussy!" Layla moaned loudly shouting her plans into the darkness.

"Hey Natsu you here that?" Mavis asked.

"Y-yeah said Natsu a bit red faced cumming into the woman before him for the ninth time since they started...

To be continued.


	11. Swimming Lessons Pt 1(Mama Pieces)

Natsu Dragneel has woken up to a lot of things in his twenty five years of life he's woken up to the sound of birds chirping outside his window he's woken up to his phone ringing off the hook he's even woken up to the sudden feeling of an earthquake but this...this is the first time he has ever awoken to the feeling of two busty pinkettes the maid and the cook, Virgo and Aries playing with his balls and sucking his member...

"Good Morning Sir Dragneel" said Virgo has she wiped her mouth.

"Good Morning Virgo" said Natsu almost forgetting the maid had snuck back into the room sometime during the night..

"Get out of here and go cook something Virgo said to Aries has she pushed the cook out the way and enveloped Natsu's member with her breast...

"Lucy wanted to cook something this morning why don't you go clean something" said Aries pushing the Maid over and wrapping her lips around his member.

"That's my dick you whore!" Virgo shouted has she tackled the woman to the ground...

"That's rich coming from you!" Aries shouted back

The Two woman where so enamored with their argument they hadn't noticed that the warden had snuck off...

"Good thing you got out of there before things got freaky again" said Mavis has she walked along side him.

"Oh Natsu! good morning did you have a good sleep" said Lucy has she walked up to him and handed him a plate of cinnamon rolls.

"I don't think he did much sleeping last night" said Layla with a smile.

"Oh was the bed uncomfortable or something?" Lucy asked.

"Oh No I was fine and thanks for the food" said Natsu taking a bite of the soft rolls...

"Lucy! it's time for your lessons!" shouted the loud booming voice of Aquarius.

"What already?" Lucy said has she glanced at the clock

"Good luck Luce" said Natsu as he took another bite of the cinnamon roll.

"Hey why don't you join me" said Lucy with a smile.

"I don't know" said Natsu.

"Come on it'll be fun and you'll get to see me in a sexy bikini" said Lucy with a wink.

"I wish I could but I don't have any trunks" said Natsu.

"Don't worry Natsu I packed some in your bag" said Mavis.

"You did what now?" Natsu whispered.

"I think it's necessary to be prepared for any and all situations" said Mavis.

"Go talk to Anna or something" said Natsu.

"She's still sleep" said Mavis with a sigh.

"Hey Natsu how do I look" said Lucy.

"The hell? I didn't even see her leave" whispered Mavis.

"Shut up" Natsu whispered back...

"Well?" Lucy asked in irritation.

"Oh Sorry I think it looks nice on you luce" said Natsu has he got a look at her white Bikini that had pink frills surrounding it and pink flowers covering the panties.

"Psst Natsu if you don't go with her I'll send pictures and video of your little rump a thump in the bed last night to everyone in the prison" said Mavis with a evil smile.

"Why you little devil" Natsu whispered.

"Mmmm?" Lucy asked with a tilt of her head.

"Nothing! I just decided to go swimming after all" said Natsu.

Sweet! shouted Lucy jumping for joy Natsu couldn't help but stare at her bouncing breast...

"I guess I should check to see what's going on with the prison" said Natsu has he pulled out his phone and dialed Erza's number...

"Master how is your trip going" Erza said has she answered rather quickly...

"It's fine just wanted to see how things are going over there" said Natsu.

"Oh it's fine"...Dammit! Meredy! did you just take my turn!.. Shut up! Kagura! your losing any way!... "Yep everything's under control" said Erza.

"How goes the search for Juvia" asked Natsu ignoring the sounds in the background.

"Mira has tried everything she could think of but no methods are making her talk and she says she'll only talk to the warden and if her lawyer present" said Erza.

"I'm guessing you found her?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yes" said Erza.

"Erza! what the hell do you think your doing! get over here so I can take your top!" came the shout of Jenny Realight.

"Are you girls playing strip go fish again?" asked Natsu.

"No...Yes...Bye!" Erza shouted before quickly hanging up...

"Natsu! hurry up!" Lucy called from down stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Natsu called back.

"I think you did enough of that last night" said Mavis trying not to bust out laughing

"Hahaha very funny" said Natsu.

* * *

When Natsu arrived at the pool he was met with a glorious sight two beautiful woman a waited him and Lucy they were both tall one had ocean blue hair and matching eyes she wore a coconut bikini top that accentuated her breast with a light blue bottom that accentuated her hips and long slender legs the other woman had darker hair being dark blue in color with dark eyes she wore a light blue scale pattern bra with light blue bottoms her breast weren't as big has her friends but she differently won in the ass department.

"Whoa Aquarius when you told me about the guy visiting you didn't say he was such a hunk" said the dark haired woman loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"Why else would I bring you with me Tobiuo" ( (Mama Pieces)name means flying fish according to google translate) Aquarius asked with a smile.

"Hi Miss Pieces I didn't know you where coming too" said Lucy with a smile. "Hello Lucy and please just call me Tobiuo I'm not your mother or your boss" said Tobiuo with a smile. "So Lucy are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Aquarius asked.

"O right everyone this is Natsu Dragneel and Natsu this is my swimming instructor Aquarius and her assistant Tobiuo" said Lucy with a smile has she introduced them to each other. "Nice to meet you two" said Natsu has he shook the hands of the two woman.

"I got first dips you keep the blonde distracted" said Tobiuo.

"First dips on what?" Aquarius asked

"Those nuts what else we'll switch out every time Lucy learns to do something new" said Tobiuo.

"What! that nitwit will take forever we've been at this for three weeks now and she still can't float on her back" said Aquarius.

"Well now you have motivation to push her to her limits and get her to learn quickly" said Tobiuo.

"Fine whatever" said Aquarius.

"Did they just discuss that right in front of you" asked Mavis sitting on the edge of the pool in a white bikini kicking her feet in the water.

"Yeah, Hey Mavis why don't you get in?" asked Natsu.

"I-I Can't swim" said Mavis her face getting a bit red in embarrassment...

"Hey Natsu come over here!" shouted Tobiuo.

"I'm coming!" Natsu shouted has he wafted through the water making his way towards the beautiful dark haired woman.

"This Water is pretty deep" said Natsu.

"It's nine feet" said Tobiuo with a smile.

"Wait Lucy's learning to swim in a pool this deep" said Natsu in shock.

"No...Tobiuo" said with a small laugh it's only five feet where they are at" said Tobiuo.

"Oh hahaha I feel like an idiot" said Natsu.

"Don't feel that way" said Tobiuo has she got a bit close to him pressing her breast againts his arm.

"I'll try" said Natsu his face heating up..

"You know they say it's better to swim naked" said Tobiuo with a smile has she slipped out her panties and move her bra over her huge knockers which bounced as she popped off her top... "W-What whose they? and why do they say that?" Natsu asked.

"Whoa! did you see her boobs bounce damn I wish I could rewind that scene" said Mavis from her spot on the side of the pool.

"Hey now it's not fair that only I"m naked said Tobiuo has she gripped Natsu's waistband and yanked his trunks down freeing his member which smacked the water and caused large ripples throughout it...

Hey Natsu lets see how long I can hold my breath said Tobiuo with a wink has she ducked her head under the water came face to face with Natsu's penis and kissed the tip before wrapping her lips around it and slowly giving him under water head...

 **Everybody! get out the water! it's a lemon!**

Natsu moaned in satisfaction at the woman's underwater efforts and was impressed at how long she could hold her breath all while pleasuring him and rubbing her own dampening sex.

UHHHH Tobiuo moaned has she came up for air a bit of precum resting on the tip of her tongue.

"Your cock taste so good" said Tobiuo with a small smile before she ducked her head back under water and began her pleasuring of the warden.

"Ugh god Tobiuo I never knew land head and water head could feel so different" said Natsu has he gripped the side of the pool trying to strive off his release.

"Don't fight it Natsu release all over my juicy tits" said Tobiuo has she came up for air and wrapped her breast around Natsu's member.

"How do my breast feel?" Tobiuo asked with a sultry smile has she squeezed the cock that was entrapped between them

"They feel real good" Natsu moaned has he gripped the side of the pull.

"Come on cover me in your man juice please I'm begging here" said Tobiuo a look of lust in her eyes.

"Beg! No more!" Natsu shouted has spurt after spurt covered her face and breast before leaking down into the water...

"Uh oh don't want any to go to waste" said Tobiuo has she licked the excess off her face and breast and then drunk the cum filled water...

"OH!" Tobiuo moaned has she felt Natsu's finger enter her depths she couldn't stop moaning only being silenced by her lips getting encaptured by the Wardens own.

"I can feel your walls contracting around my finger" Natsu whispered has he kissed her neck and nibble on her ear.

"I want them to contract around something else something bigger" Tobiuo whispered has she gripped his cock with her dainty hands.

"I can make that happen" said Natsu

"Then do it" said Tobiuo challenging him has she bent over her breast pressing against the concrete surrounding the pool her pussy dripping into the water...

Natsu lined up his member with her dripping entrance and grabbed her shoulders...

"And away we go!" shouted Natsu has he in one fluid motion entrapped his member in her tight snatch...

Natsu had to bite his tongue to keep from cumming the instant he put it in...

"Y-Your so big" moaned Tobiuo.

"And you're so tight it feels like my cock is about to get squeezed off" said Natsu has he started to pump in and out of her in slow fluid motions.

"Come on fuck me like you used to fuck Lucy" said Tobiuo.

"Alright but don't say you didn't want this said Natsu has he pulled out until only the tipped remained and slammed back in causing her breast to scrape againts the concret come on lets do this in the middle of the pool said Natsu has he swam over to the center never once coming unattached from the busty woman...

"OH! shit! please, please slow down! Tobiuo moaned but Natsu ignored her pleads and instead increased the speed of his thrust...

"I'm, I'm gonna cum! I'm about to!-...

"it's my turn!" shouted Aquarius has she yanked Natsu out of Tobiuo and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss...

"You dirty whore! no way she learnt something already!" shouted Tobiuo.

"She finally learnt how to float!" shouted Aquarius pointing towards the blonde who was happily floating away with a pair of water proof earbuds in her ears.

"Tsk fine I already warmed him up" said Tobiuo has she swam over to where Lucy was located...

"Well since your already ready to go I guess we can get right to it then" said Aquarius has she grabbed a handful of the pinkettes balls and rubbed them gently .  
"I don't know what's going on but you won't here me complaning" said Natsu has he grabbed a handful of her breast.

"Aw I see a little tag team action is the game their playing" said Mavis with a smile has she figured out what was going on.

"Come on you can squeeze my breast harder than that can't you darling?" Aquarius asked with a sultry smile..

"Not with this in the way" said Natsu has he unfastened her bra and let it drop into the pool.

"Come on big boy fill me up already" said Aquarius.

"If you really want me too" said Natsu has he squeezed her breast, giving her perked nipples a twist and pinch...

"Why don't we move over to those lawn chairs" said Aquarius motioning to a group of lawn chairs near bye...

 **Meanwhile...**  
Oh Natsu you'll feel the joy of being inside me that I swear said Layla has she looked out the window towards the action in the pool all while playing with herself...

 **"To be continued**


	12. Swimming Lessons Pt 2(Aquarius)

**"Zoinks! A Lemon Right out the Gate!"**

Aquarius and Natsu traded smooches and kisses while laying back on the lawn chairs..

"Come on Natsu grab my breast and give em a squeeze "said Aquarius with a sultry smile.

"Like this?" Natsu asked has he grabbed her round full breast and gripping them tightly and pinching her nips causing Aquarius to let out a low moan.

"Yeah just like that" said Aquarius has she reached down and cupped Natsu's meaty ball's. "I can't believe your still this hard" said Aquarius rolling his nut-sacks around in her hands.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" shouted Mavis taking a bite of bread.

"Please hurry and fill me up lets just skip dinner and get straight to the desert" said Aquarius has she turned on her stomach and stuck her buttocks into the air giving it a shake. "Don't forget you asked for this" said Natsu has he gripped her hips and aim'd his member towards the tunnel that was her entrance and waddabam! he slammed in knocking the air out of the woman's lungs.

"Oh Yes! that felt wonderful! Aquarius moaned in ecstasy has she gripped the arms of the lawn chair whilst Natsu had his way with her nether regions.

"Go faster! Fuck me harder!" shouted Aquarius. Complying to the woman's wishes Natsu gripped her hips gritted his teeth and began to slam into her with reckless abandon pistoning in and out of her glistening cunt.

"Aw Shit! I'm about to... Holy fuck! your cock is amazing! screamed Aquarius having no regard for the others around them either that or she simply forget they weren't alone

 **Meanwhile...**  
Yes! Natsu Fuck that blue haired slut into submission teach her what it means to be your bitch I want you to make me your bitch forget these other girls I divorced my husband because he couldn't fuck me like you used to fuck my daughter" said Layla has she played with her dripping pussy while watching the poolside action.

The sound of footsteps captured her attention as she turned an saw her older sister Anna walking over to her.

"Your such a whore Layla pleasuring yourself to your daughters ex" said Anna has she stood behind her and grabbed a handful of her breast.

"At least I'm not fucking that Adonis with Lucy literally floating thirty yards away" said Layla.

"She seems to be distracted with breath holding lessons" said Anna.

"Have a seat the show is nearing it's climax" said Layla with a smile .

"Remember when we where Teenagers Lay?" Anna asked has she grabbed a handful of Layla's bountiful breast and gave them an erotic squeeze.

"You mean when you took advantage of my innocence?" asked Layla has she returned the favor and cupped her hands over Anna's nice ass.

"Innocence my butt I know what you and Ur used to do up in that tree house you little slut said Anna has she nipped on Layla's ear causing her to let out a loud moan.

"No one knows your body better than your own sister Lay i know all your weak points" said Anna has she kissed Layla's neck making her moan once more.

"I know you inside and out" said Anna has she kissed Layla's cleavage and clamped her lips around her perky nips.

"W-Wait Anna... *Moan* s-someone can c-come in at any m-moment Layla.

"Virgo and Aries went to the store and has you can see everyone else is a bit preoccupied to worry about sisterly love said Anna has she reached down and glided her fingers across Layla's lower lips.

Layla managed to catch her breath when Anna stopped her actions for a few seconds but a few seconds is all she had as Anna slammed her face into Layla's glistening cunt and began prodding her tongue deep inside the younger blonde...

"AH!" Layla moaned has she held Anna's head closer to her dripping clit.

"Did you just cum from your own sister eating your pussy?" Anna said with a mocking smile.

"S-Shut up" Layla said face redder than a tomato.

"Then again you always where the naughty one of us" said Anna before going back to her meal.

"Say's the whore eating her own sisters pussy" Layla said in a teasing voice.

"Fuck! why is your tongue so long!" Layla moaned has she came around the older blondes tongue whilst Anna lapped up her flowing essence like a dog drinking from a water bowl.

Back to Natsu and Aquarius... At some point the two of them wounded up back into the pool sharing a float Natsu still pounding away at her.

"Aw Shit! how many times have you cummed in me already?" Aquarius asked

"I lost count how many times have you nearly squeezed my cock off with your powerful orgasms?" Natsu asked has he held her close to his body.

"My turn!" again shouted Tobiuo has she saw over to them.

"N-No way" Moaned Aquarius still attached to the rod that was jammed into her.

"I thought that girl how to hold her breath for a minute in a half underwater" said Tobiuo.

"F-fine" said Aquarius has she detached herself letting the cum that was once plugged in come spilling out turning the water's milky white.

RINGADING! RINGADING! RINGADING! Apologies ladies but my phone is ringing it may be important said Natsu has he floated over to the side of the pool and picked up his phone...

"Hello Sir Dragneel how are you enjoying your time in the heartfillia manor"? came the voice of Hisui.

"It's fine just got out of a tight situation" said Natsu whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Oh how I wish you where here to fill me up but I guess I'll have to make do with my toys" said Hisui

"Hey Hisui what's that noise?" asked Natsu.

"That's the sound of a cucumber going in and out of my wet pussy" said Hisui.

Just imagining the image of seeing the green haired heiress laying back fucking herself with a cucumber was enough for Natsu's member to come full-mast.

But what really got him was the pouty lips that wrapped themselves around his tip.

"AH!" Natsu moaned has he came into the woman's mouth.

Natsu looked down expecting to see either Aquarius or Tobiuo but instead he saw his blonde friend the heiress to the heartfillia fortune and the woman he had a fling with back in the day Lucy Heartfillia mouth clamped around his member drinking his cum like a world champ...

"I hope you don't think I'm an idiot and I wouldn't notice what was happening in my own pool" said Lucy with a wink has she wrapped her tits around Natsu's member.

"I'll never think your an idiot" said Natsu with a smile.

"Good now hold still so I can remind you the skills of an heartfillia" said Lucy giving Natsu a wink.

Natsu looked up towards the house and saw the glorious sight of Layla and Anna 69ing in full view

"This place might be more insane than the prison Natsu thought to himself..

 **(To be continued)**

 **"I bet your all trying to fathom what happened thinking your minds are playing tricks on you but worry not you've not gone crazy I really did put a Lemon within a lemon I call it Lem-ception"**


	13. A Sexual Phone Call (Lucy)

Whilst Natsu was getting the tit-fuck of a life time he was still talking to Hisui on the phone...

"Is there a paticular reason you called?" Natsu asked trying to remain calm.

"Oh yes in one months time dignitaries from Alverez is coming to Fiore" said Hisui.

"That's all fine and dandy but why tell me?" Natsu asked.

"Because they specifally asked for you by name" said Hisui.

"Asked me to do what?" Natsu asked.

"They want you to show them around town and my father thinks it will be wise for you to attend the meeting" said Hisui.

"That'll be fine though I do wonder how these dignitaries no me" said Natsu.

"I don't know but I'll send you a picture give me a second" said Hisui.

Natsu waited a few seconds until his phone started buzzing he looked down and saw three beautiful woman one was a blonde with neck length hair wearing golden bikini and while she was attractive herself the other two made Natsu's mind wander.

"It's strange how much she looks like Erza said Natsu looking at the woman on the far left with the long scarlet red hair wearing what could only be described has a slutty witch costume that was dark purple and white in color.

"She looks familiar where do I know her from Natsu thought has he looked at the girl in the middle with the mint green hair who wore a brown golden trim bikini.

" Uh oh" Natsu thought to himself has he could no longer hold himself back from the actions of the woman below him

"Mmm yes fill my slutty mouth up" said Lucy has she drunk his cum like a hamster.

"My, my Natsu it sounds like your having a bit of fun over there" said Hisui her lust so high Natsu could feel it eminating through the phone.

"Just some poolside fun with Lucy" said Natsu absentmindedly grabbing the back of Lucy's head and making her gagg on his meaty cock.

"Mmmm Why don't you stay on the phone and describe every juicy detail to me" said Hisui has she placed the phone on speaker and put it near her.

Ring Ring," Hello who is it" "Why it's me Sir Lemon

"Describe every juciy detail to me" said Hisui with a lustful smile has she rubbed her moistening vagina with her cucumber.

"She has her breast wrapped around my member and his sexually licking the tip all while keeping eye contact with me" Said Natsu.

"Oh Yes! What else! tell me more! Hisui moaned has she pushed the cucumber deeper into herself.

"sucking my tip like a vaccum I don't think I can hold on any longer" said Natsu with a moan.

"Tell me how does her mouth fill around your big juicy cock?" Hisui asked with a moan has she slowly fucked herself with the cucumber whilst fingering her own asshole.

"It fell's nice her lips are moist and has a nice seal around my cock and her breast feel like two pillow's" said Natsu

"M'mmm go ahead and fill that little slut's mouth up make her swallow all your cum" said Hisui licking her fingers which where just in her ass while pushing the cucumber so deep into her self one could no longer see it. "YES! I wish I was there so badly said Hisui has she pulled it back out before slamming it back in fucking herself at increased speeds.

"Natsu who you talking to?" Lucy asked has she licked the tip of his dick and gave it a kiss before turning around and placing her hands againts the side of the house giving her ass a nice shake to entice the man. "Hisui E. Fiore" said Natsu has he walked over to Lucy and kissed her neck.

"The mayors daughter?" Lucy asked has she rubbed her juicy clit over his erect member.

"Yeah her" said Natsu.

"Hey Natsu are you about to fuck her, fuck her really really hard" Hisui asked.

"Yeah would you like to listen?" asked Natsu.

"Oh Yes Please!" Hisui moaned has she came around the cucumber and kept going.

Natsu put the phone on speaker and grabbed Lucy by the hips..

"You know Lucy the whole time we where dating we never tried this hole" said Natsu with a smile has he prodded her other entrance.

"W-Wait Natsu no way you'll fit your way to big and my ass is way to tight" said Lucy

"Yeah your right let's get some lubrication first said Natsu has he was just about to guide his cock over her moisten vagina but Mavis had other plans.

She slammed into the back of Natsu making him go ball's deep into Lucy's ass in one fell swoop.

"AiE! Lucy screamed tears brimming her eyes scratching at the side of the house before sliding to the floor Natsu falling with her cock still embedded deep into her ass.

"Oh fuck! that soundly sexy as hell" moaned Hisui.

That's when the doors opened and Cosmos walked in a double dildo already deep into her cunt.

"Oh! God! Cosmos! fuck! Hisui moaned has the pinkette pulled the cucumber out of Hisui's pussy and began feeding it into her tight asshole.

"SHIT! it's so big!" Hisui moaned.

"Looks like your having some fun over there too" said Natsu with a smile.

"C-Cosmos's *Moan* double sided *Moan* d-dildo" Hisui managed to get out and sweat dripped down her face while the pinkette slammed into her pussy and bit her nipple.

"OH God Natsu please just go slow please oh please I might loose my mind you pound my ass like you do my pussy" said Lucy struggling to catch her breath.

"Natsu if you don't fuck Lucy into oblivion I'll see to it that you never work has a warden again" said Hisui in a mischevious voice.

"Can you do that!" Lucy yelled wide eyed.

"My daddy loves me more than anything else in this world all I gotta do is turn on the water works and he'll be puddy in my hand I can get whatever I desire" said Hisui.

"I'm sorry Luce but I really need my job" said Natsu has he pulled out until only the tip remained lodge in the blondes contracting asshole.

Wha Bam!

AIE!

Natsu slammed into the blonde below him without slowling down leaving her a screaming mess her breath ragged..

"SHHH it'll be over soon" said Natsu has he kissed her neck and nibble her ears all while destroying her asshole

"I- I'm gonna die it feels so good!" Lucy scream in ectasy.

"Did you just cum from your ass your a naughty girl miss Lucy said Hisui from the line.

"AW! C-Cosmos! not there!" Hisui moaned.

"Come on Natsu forget my ass and pound my pussy" said Lucy with a sultry smile on her face.

"Natsu obeyed the blonde below him and lined his member up with her glistening pussy.

"AHH It's a lot tighter than I remember " said Natsu has he inched his way deeper and deeper into the blonde below him

"Of course it's been what three years since you've pounded away at my twat?" Lucy said with a seductive smile.

"You mean you haven't been with anyone since me?" Natsu asked

"How could I? No one in the world can fuck me like you can" said Lucy.

"Lets go somewhere more comfortable shall we" asked Natsu has he picked Lucy up his cock still lodged deep within her as he walked into the house.

"Sounds like Sir Dragneel has left" said Cosmos with a sultry smile has she hung Hisui's phone up and took the womans lips unto her own.

-  
Natsu carried Lucy all the way to her room she came three times on the bumpy ride all the way through the heartfillia manor bouncing on his cock with each step he took.

Well atleast he tried to carry her to her room but the feeling of her tight snatch milking his cock for all the cum he had stored in his balls and the look of pure satisfaction in the womans eyes made his inner animal awaken and he slammed her againts the hall wall.

Lucy moaned has he ass cheeks smack againts the wall paper and she fought for dominance with the man who pinned her.

"Shit! Lucy I can feel it I'm about to"...

"Come on fill me up impregnant me fuck me like you used to!" shouted Lucy

"Natsu grabbed Lucy by her soft round ass and began suckling on her criminally bit tits all while stimulating her inner sanctum if you will.

"AW *Moan* You've *Moan* Gotten better *Moan*

The two shared one last kiss has Natsu began to fill the blonde up to the brim.

"I'm glad to see you still know how to fuck" said Lucy.

"I'm glad you haven't changed either" said Natsu with a smile.

"You remember where the guest shower is right" Lucy asked.

"Yes" said Natsu.

"Good go use it you reek of sex and sweat" said Lucy piniching her nose.

-  
Natsu turned the hot water on and closed his eyes letting the water splash in his hair and drip down his face.

"Oh Natsu looks like you've missed a spot" came a sultry voice from behind him as a pair of full breast pressed againts his back.

"He's neglected up here as well Lay Lay dear said Anna has she came crawled in on the other side coming face to face with his member...

TO be continued...


	14. Wet and Sloppy(Anna and Layla)

We currently find Natsu and three busty blondes all sleeping in the same bed wearing very little clothing Lucy moaning in her sleep as the small vibrator still buzzed in her body leaving her pussy dripp'n through out the night.

how did Natsu end up in bed with the three powerful heartfilia's well we need to wind the clock back a few hours...

"Wow I almost forgotten how big the showers here are" said Natsu with a shake of his head as he climed into the shower that had faucets covering the walls and right above him allowing him to better wash his body.

"Actually we had this shower installed when we found out you where coming" said a sultry voice has a pair of magnificent melons pressed againts his back and dainty hands rubbed his chest. "I can't believe your still this hard after the pounding you gave my daughter said Layla has she stepped in in front of him the water bouncing off her bountiful breast.

"L-Layla, Anna what are you two doing?" Natsu asked.

"After what you just did in the pool surely your not embarrased" said Layla with a sultry smile has she grabbed the loafer and soap and began rubbed her breast in slow tantilizing motions.

"Lucy doesn't know the things we know" said Anna has she nippled on Natsu's ear and rubbed her breast across his bare back.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"She means that my daughter is still a rookie when it comes to pleasing her partner" said Layla has she stood crouched down and made eye contact with the linclon log that was Natsu's penis. "I gotta give credit where credit is due my niece is no pushover if she can take a monster cock like this one" said Anna has she reached around and began stroking Natsu's member.  
"Ugh god here we go with another lemon I hate lemons...said no one ever...

Natsu moaned in pleasure at the actions of the blonde sister has one stroked his cock and the other suckled on his balls.

"Aw lookie Anna our cute little Natsu is leaking" said Layla has she licked the dollop of precum of the tip of his cock.

"Mmm which feels better my hand on your cock or Layla' tongue on your balls?" Anna whispered in his ear causing Natsu to shiver.

"I-Its hard to choose" said Natsu his breath getting ragged.

"Aw come on Natsu be honest we won't get mad promise" said Anna biting his ear and increase her stroke speed.

Layla saw what Anna was doing and refused to be bested by her sister. Rising to Anna's challenge she began sucking on the right nut while massaging the left.

"My hand or Layla's mouth" you have to pick one" said Anna.

"L-Lay... "Excuse me" Anna said getting a bit irritated squeezing Natsu's cock a little to tightly for his liking.

Layla smiled knowing that she had bested her sister.

"Give me my price for being the victor" said Layla has she scooted back and opened her mouth.

"AH!" Natsu moaned has he came spurt after spurt landing in Layla's opened mouth and into the valley of her mammeries.

"Looks like I win this round" said Layla with a wink.

"Hey Natsu listen up I have an idea" Anna whispered.

"I'm listening" said Natsu.

*WHISPER* WHISPER* WHISPER*

"What are you giggling about over there Anna" Layla said licking herself clean.

"Nothing just turn around and touch the wall" said Anna.

"I see you've realized my superiority so you want me to show you how to properly fuck isn't that right" Layla said turning around and placing her hands on the wall sticking her ass and dripping pussy out for the two onlookers.

"doesn't Lay Lay have a sexy little ass" said Anna.

"Hell yeah" said Natsu.

"I bet thought you where getting Natsu's rod sorry Lay Lay not yet" Anna whispered has got behind her sister.

"Wait what's going ...*MOAN* ... on back there" Layla said with a moan has she felt something rub across her regions.

"Shhh just shut up and take my cock" Anna whispered.

"Wait wha

WIthout remorse Anna slammed into Layla.

"I, I didn't know you where a"

"Don't jump to conclusion's I think you've licked my pussy enough times to know that it's only a double sided dildo" said Anna seeing where Layla was going.

"It feels so good" Layla moaned.

"Yeah but I bet the real one feels even better and it's about to tear me a new ass hole" said Anna has she went deeper into Layla until the dildo bottomed out her stomach pressing againts her sisters back.

"You ready Anna" Natsu asked has he lined his member up with her puckering anus.

"Hey!" Natsu your not fucking someone are you? Come on Natsu!" open the door!" Mavis shouted trying to open the door.

Sure Anna knew Mavis was there but Layla had no clue she'd think he'd gone insane if he yelled for Mavis to come in.

"Aw forget I'll just come in" said Mavis has she began turning the door knob.

Natsu was worried that Layla might see the door opening on it's own but she was too eraptured by her sisters teasing to notice.

"Please Natsu hurry and shove that meat into me" Anna said moaning has her side of the dildo pushed into her while the other side rubbed againts the back of Layla's caverns causing both blondes to shudder and let out a pleasurable moan.

Never one needed to be asked twice Natsu lined his dynamite up and went boom! right into her booty hole the forced of his thrust made the Anna go deeper on the dildo making it curve up inside her the other end doing the same to Layla.

"W-Wait D-Dont move yet Natsu, L-Let me adjust"

Natsu sat in her feeling her ass forming and reforming around his cock hugging it like a anaconda squeezing a buffalo.

"A-Alright Alright go ahead Just slow okay" said Anna.

"I-I don't know why you wanted his glorious cock first Anna you can't handle it" said Layla in a mocking tone.

"You seem to have forgotten that I know all your sensitive spots dear younger sister" Anna said pinching Layla's nipples and giving them a slow twist.

"Yeek!" Layla moaned out unconciouslly quickly covering her mouth her face turning red in embarrasment.

"BWAAHHAH! I havent heard you make that sound since high school Lay Lay" Anna said with a hearty laugh.

"It was rather strange" said Mavis.

"S-Stop teasing me" Layla mumbled under her breath.

"Come on Lay Lay your 41 stop acting like a shy teenager you've done things more hard core than a shower sex remember the bondage orgy of sixty three" Anna with a smile.

"Bondage Orgy that sounds like a good idea I'll have to think more on that" said Mavis.

"I think you two seemed to have forgotten my prescene" said Natsu has she gripped Anna's hips tightly causing her eyes to widen in anticipation.

"OH! GOD!" Anna yelled has Natsu began pistoning in and out of her at fast rapid strokes reaching aroudn squeeind her breast.

"He's fucking me through you!" Layla moaned her face plastered againts the showers glass doors her breast pressing firmly againts it.

"Shit!" He's fucking me so hard! I might shit myself!" Anna moaned has she squeezed Laylas' breast so hard milk began to leak from them.

"Don't you dare I swere to god if you do I'll cut your tit's off and sew your pussy shut!" Layla screamed.

 **Meanwhile with a certain other big boobed heartfillia.**

"Aw man I forgot to give Natsu a towel" said Lucy stepping out the shower...

"Princess you missed a spot" said Virgo appearing out of nowher grabbing hold of lucy and licking the bit of cum inbetween her breast.

V-Virgo w-wait stop!" Lucy moaned at her maids actions.

"Damit Virgo!" not now!" Lucy yelled red in the face.

"I expect severe punishment later master" said Virgo has she walked away with a smile on her face.

"Your damn right I'm gonna punish you I was saving that delicious cum for later!" shouted Lucy.

"Now back to the task at hand" Lucy said walking to the linlen closet and grabbing a towel.

Lucy walked towards the shower door and her the sounds of moans, grunts and flesh smacking flesh.

"Did Aquarius and Tobiuo want another round?" Lucy said to herself has she looked out the window only to see the two swimmers sunbathing by the pool.

"Aries?" No that's right she had errands to run" Lucy thought to herself.

I guess the only way to find out is to go in myself said Lucy has she slowly opened the door and was met with a sight she couldn't decide was glorious or horrifying the sight of her mother bend over the kitchen sink getting her brains fucked out by her old fling.

"Mom!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm here too!" Anna called raising her hand from inside the bathtub.

"What are you doing in the tub" Lucy asked.

"I need a break I gotta give you credit Lucy your a champ you took him without even batting an eye" said Anna.

"Well we used to fuck all the time back in the day so ya kinda get used to it" said Lucy.

"L-Lets move this to the bedroom shall we" said Layla.

"We shall" said Lucy quickly agreeing.

For the entire night the sounds of moans, screams and flesh smacking flesh could be heard.

"IN that room hair was pulled, Asses spanks, titties pulled and prodded and limits where tested"

Now the next morning we find ourselfs where we began Natsu and three naked Heartfillia women each with cum leaking out of them.

"Ring, Ring!" H-hello Natsu said in a sleepy voice.

"Today is the last day of your little vacation Natsu I hope your ready to return to work tomorrow" said Hisui over the phone.

"Yeah I can't wait" said Natsu.

"Aw Natsu your in such a rush to leave us" said Anna her eyes fluttering open.

"Don't worry I'll come visit again one day" said Natsu.

"Actually I'm coming with you" said Lucy.

"Do what now?" Layla asked.

"I know Natsu and he'll spend the money on something stupid and uneeded I'm coming on as your tresurer" said Lucy.

"Alright that's fine with me but I'm not sure how the vice warden or head jailer would feel about it" said Natsu.

"Hey Hisui what time can I expect to be picked up" Natsu asked.

"Unfournately I got caught up in a situation and one of the prison guards is coming to pick you up" said Hisui.

"Did something bad happen?" Natsu asked in a panic.

"No it's something wonderful and dream come true" said Hisui with a smile.

"Just spit it out all ready" Natsu shouted.

"Fine I wanted to tell you in person but since your so adament about my personal life I guess I'll tell you now"

The word that eight letter word sounded like it came out her mouth in slow motion it sounded like she spelt out each letter.

"I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!"

The world around Natsu stopped has he felt three aura's behind him.

"Your job be damned!" your not leaving here until I give birth to the next heir or heiress to the heartfillia fourtune!" shouted Lucy grabbing Natsu reengaging their sexual rump from last night.

"I've set an appointment for next week doctor grandeeny and nurse chelia will be preforming an ultrasoudn said Hisui ignoring the sounds of a sloppy cunt getting plunged.

"Grandeeny?" why does that name sound familiar?" Natsu thought to himself.

 **Meanwhile at the prison...**  
Milianna can I trust you to pick up the warden Hisui seems to be tied up at the moment" said Erza.

"Oh yes Erzy Werzy" said Millianna with a sexy wink has she walked out the doors.

"Kagura when the warden gets back don't let anyone disturb us I want him for myself for atleast two hours" said Erza.

"I can do that but you have to do me a favor" Kagura sad.

"Mmmm?"

*Whisper whisper whisper*

"I'll see it done"

To be continued


	15. (Milliana's) Under the table

After a final day of sex and passion Natsu was finally bidding farewell to the Heartfillia house hold.

"What time is she coming?" Lucy asked has she and Natsu waited at the front gates.

"Should be here any minute now" said Natsu.

That's when a black squad car pulled up next to them

"Officer Milliana they sent you to fetch me?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yes Erza and Kagura had things to take care of so neither of them could come" said Milliana.

"Milliana this is Lucy Heartfillia she's coming on as the new treasurer" said Natsu.

"Nice to meet you miss Heartfilia" said Milliana with a smile her tail swishing back and forth.

"Nice to meet you too Milliana" said Lucy shaking the womans hand.

"Please get in" said Milliana holding the door open.

"Thank you" Lucy said crawling into the back.

"I'll love to hear how the prison was doing while I away" said Natsu.

"That's a report written and reported by the vice warden" said Milliana.

"Wait!, Wait!" Mavis yelled running towards the door.

Natsu realized that this was his chance to finally at least for a while be rid of that perverted ghost she can stay here and bother Anna.

"Milliana hurry before it's to late drive!" shouted Natsu.

"EEP!" Milliana screamed not expecting such urgency in Natsu's voice and quickly climbed into the drivers seat and started the car...or at least she tried.

"W-What's going on it won't start the engine won't turn over" said Milliana.

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm sorry I'll try one more time" said Milliana as she tried once more the car gave a huff and puff and then much to Natsu's joy it started.

"Aw there it goes" said Milliana as she started to pull away from the heartfillia mansion.

BOOM!

"What the hell was that!" Lucy asked looking around frantically.

"I don't know but I heard it too sounded like something was on the roof" said Milliana.

"I'll check it out" said Natsu as he stuck his head out the window and looked around.

"Hi Natsu" said Mavis with a smile as she just casually sat ontop of the roof criss cross apple sauce.

"Yiya Natsu" said Mavis with a beaming smile.

"Come on and get in" said Natsu sighing in defeat.

"Okie Dokie" said Mavis as she slipped into the window.

"Hey Natsu..." Lucy whispered as they pulled into the high way.

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu asked turning towards his old friend.

"I"m horny" Lucy whispered in his ear causing his face to heat up.

Milliana tried to pay attention to the road but the sound of cock leaving pants made her eyes wander ever so slighlty to the rear view mirror and she the blonde stroking the wardens cock like a horny school girl.

"Damn why did I get stuck with driving" Milliana asked herself has her hands began to wander south of the border and felt her cavern leaking down her legs her arousal reaching new heights at the sounds of slurps and sucks coming from the seat behind her.

"Milliana closed her eyes for just a second that's all she needed a second to experience sweet relief.

"Milliana! look out!" Natsu shouted has he grabbed the stering wheel and dodged and oncoming truck.

"Oh sorry I'm really hungry I must've passed out from it" Milliana quickly lied.

"Alright then lets head over to that restraunt" said Natsu.

"Good idea I could use a bite" Lucy said quickly agreeing.

 **Later...**  
"Hello my name is Yukino and I'll be your waiter for today" said a young woman with neck length white hair and blue eyes.

"Wait Yukino, Yukino Agria?" Lucy asked has widening in shock.

"Yes d-do I know you"

"Come on girl it's me remember Lucy Heartfillia" Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh! Lucy it's been so long how have you been" Yukino shouted as she hugged her old friend.

"I've been good and what about you?" Lucy asked.

"Well my older sister sarano went and got herself arrested again so I'm working this job to pay for her bail bonds" said Yukino with a shake of her head.

"And to think growing up you were the wild and rambunctious one" said Lucy with a smile.

"I think that may be the problem she never got it out of her system" said Yukino.

"Well now's your chance I mean this guy here is the new warden after all maybe he can pull a few strings" said Lucy.

"Really?" Yukino's eyes widended in shock.

"Really?" Natsu repeated looking over at Mavis who simply shrugged.

"Of course your the boss after all getting someone released should be a simple matter" said Lucy

"I think that's something the mayor or the judge decides on not me" said Natsu.

"Well since the mayors daughter is pregnant with your child maybe he can pull a few strings if you get her to ask him" said Lucy.

"Umm I thank you for trying to help me out Lucy but wasn't there three of you a moment ago or have I gone mad?" Yukino asked.

"Hey were did Millianna go?" asked Lucy.

"I think she might've went to the bathroom" said Natsu.

"What? doesn't she know girls are supposed to go to the bath room in groups" Lucy asked has she got out her seat and waltzed off.

But Millianna wasn't in the bathroom oh no Millianna was under the table and Natsu found this out when he felt the tug of his pants and the sound of a zipper unclasping.

 **The only thing better than Lemonade is a good Lemon so here one is-**

"M-Millianna what are you doing?" Natsu whispered.

"Shhhh I want to make you feel good why do you think I chose a both so no one can see under the table said Millianna with a wink as she reached into Natsu's pants and began rubbing his cock until it started to harden and poke through his boxers.

"Whoa it's bigger than the legend says" said Millianna her eyes widen in fascination has she held the meat stick in her dainty hands.

"Maybe it even taste better too" Milliana said with a beaming smile has she licked the underside of his cock from balls to tip and then followed up by circling her tongue around her shaft. "Wow it's so veiny and thick I don't know if I can fit all of that in my mouth" said Millianna has she jerked in his cock until precum leaked out the top in which she happily slurpped up. "She wasn't in the bath room" said Lucy returning to her seat.

"R-Really I wonder where she could be then" said Natsu is face getting heated has he felt the woman beneath the table started envloping his cock with her mouth.

"Hey is something wrong Natsu you look awfully flushed over there" said Lucy.

"No-no everythings fine" said Natsu has he tried to strive off his impending orgasm.

"Well if you say so" said Lucy as she scooted closer to him and began kissing his neck and rubbing her hands across his chest and abs.

"W-What are you doing were in public" said Natsu.

"I know that's what makes me so horny" said Lucy with a sultry smile has she bit his ear...

"W-wait Lucy what if someone sees?" Natsu asked trying to talk her out of it.

"Let them I don't care" Lucy whispered has she pressed her lips to his.

"AH!" Natsu moaned has he broke and came into the mouth of a certain minx unde the table.

"Mmm so much" said Milliana has she was about to swallow her well earned treat when she saw Lucy's moistening slit and an Idea struck her.

She carefully moved the blondes panties to the side so she wouldn't notice and then pressed her lips againts the tight moisten click and let the cum that resided in her mouth flood the blondes heavenly gates

"AH!" Lucy moaned as she felt something wet enter her inner sanctum...

"Mmmmm so this is what a cum filled pussy taste like" said Millianna as she dove into Lucy's snatch and continued to jerk Natsu off at the same time all beneath the table.

"S-so that's where you were" said Lucy as she bit her lip and fought off a moan.

"Aw!" Natsu moaned a bit to loudly.

"Ohh I can feel him expanding in my hand" Millianna said in excitement has she switched and began sucking him off once more and prodding Lucy's pussy with two fingers.

"Oh fuck" Lucy moaned...

"Hehehe she's sucking you dry ain't she Natsu" said Mavis with a wide smile.

"OHHH YES!" Moaned Natsu as he nearly came once more but managed to strive off his orgams by biting his tongue.

"Are you ready to order?" Yukino asked returning to the table.

"I-I'll have some tea a-a-*MOAN* Biscuits!" Lucy screamed has she had a world shattering orgasming all over the neko's magic fingers

"And you sir?" Yukino asked turning to Natsu.

"I-I'll have the *UGH* Chocolate Chip Pancakes and Apple Juice" Natsu said has he clinched his eyes shut and let out a torrent of cum into the womans contracting throat.

"Alright it will be out in a few minutes please be paticient" said Yukino with a smile...

"O-okay that's f-fine" Lucy moaned has Milliana began to suck on her pussy.

"Hey Lucy help me Jerk this monster off" said Milliana.

"You mean like this?" Lucy asked reaching her hand over and grasping Natsu's cock squeezing it firmly but not tight.

"Oh yeah just like that" said Millianna with a smile as she increased the speed of her pumps Lucy increasing hers aswell.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to get your friends order do you know what she'll be having" asked Yukino has she returned...

The world stopped because right when Yukino arrived Natsu came and a squirt flew out of his cock over the table and into the mouth of their waitress.

"Whoa! What a shot!" Mavis shouted

Millianna then began licking the cum off both Lucy and her own hand.

Lucy glared at her and snatched her hand away and began taking it for herself.

"U-um Uh well uh i'll just bring her some eggs and milk" Yukino said has she left with a blush on her face and a smile on her lips...

 **To be continued.**


	16. Locked in the Bathroom(Yukino)

"Thank you for the meal Yukino I'll give you a great review on Yelp" said Lucy with a smile.

"I'm just the waitress it's the wonderful cooks you should be thanking" said Yukino with a smile.

"Hey looks like the mechanic is here" said Millianna.

"Here's my credit card go ahead and pay for the meal and mechanic I'm going to use the bathroom real quick" said Natsu handing his wallet over to Lucy.

As Natsu was making his way to relive himself he didn't notice the silver haired beauty following behind him...

"Phew I've been holding this in all morning" said Natsu as he closed his eyes and let out a hot stream..

His eyes widened as the door jiggled like some one was trying to get in...

"Occupied!" Natsu called out trying to dissuade whomever was trying to get in from coming in.

"Natsu-sama are you in there?" came Yukino's voice a little low.

"Yukino what are you doing this is the mens room" Natsu said.

"This is the only private place I'm not as daring as your friends" said Yukino as she slipped under the door causing Natsus eyes to widen.

"Wait you knew what was happening?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I knew the entire restaurant knew" said Yukino.

"Wait, wait think about this for a minute that ring on your finger that means your married you can't cheat on your husband can you?" Natsu asked.

"Sting-Sama hasn't touched me in months and I need to get my sister out of prison" said Yukino.

"I just maintain the prison I have no authority who gets released or entered into it" said Natsu.

"Please promise me you'll talk to him" said Yukino nearly begging.

"I promise you don't have to do this" said Natsu.

"No I must it's the only way I can thank you properly" said Yukino has she began undoing her top.

"Lucy and Millianna will be wondering what's taking me so long" said Natsu.

"I'm sure they can keep each other busy for a while" said Yukino as she unfastened her bra letting her massive mammeires bounce out with a boing boing.

"Now wait a minute Yukino isn't this embarrassing I mean where in the bath room" said Natsu.

"Do you not like me? Do you not find me attractive?" Yukino asked with a tilt of her head a simple tilt but paired with her bare swollen pink nipples that simple head tilt was sexy as all hell. "It's not that your a very pretty in fact your beautiful" said Natsu.

"Then what is the problem?" asked Yukino stepping closer putting her hand on his chest.

"It's just that I don't know how I feel about fucking in the bath room" said Natsu

"I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time" said Yukino

"Yeah it...Before Natsu finished his sentence he remembered the blonde bombshells that were the Heartfillia Sisters

"Yeah it what?" Yukino asked grabbing his semi-hard lower horn all while locking eyes with him.

"Okay it's not but at least then it was in the privacy of their home" said Natsu

"I think you miss understand something Natsu-sama" said Yukino with a sultry smile.

"W-what?" Natsu said getting scared and horny at the same time quite the deadly situation.

"My big sister always" said to never take no for an answer and do what I can to get what I want" said Yukino grabbing the back of Natsu's head and pulling him into a deep sensual kiss.

"Are you saying I can't leave until your completely satisfied?" Natsu asked a gulp caught in his throat.

"Originally I just wanted to thank you for helping me help my sister but seeing you play hard to get just made me so damn horny" Yukino said has she pinched her bare breast with one hand whilst managing to take her jeans and panties off with the other.

"Now stop resisting and just fuck me already" said Yukino as she turned around and grabbed the hook on the stall-door.

"Oh I'm sorry perhaps I should prepare you first" said Yukino has she turned around and got on her knees her nose tip to tip with his penis.

Yukino's eyes widened this man was almost twice the size of her husband and thicker too

"Yukino are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Yukino has she tested the waters by giving his tip a quick lick and his shaft a quick tug.

 **Oh Crap I forgot to announce the Lemon...**

Natsu closed his eyes and stroked the girls hair while she experimented down south.

"How do you like this" Yukino asked she lifted his cock up and suckled on the balls that hung low.

"It. It feels really good" said Natsu his breath becoming ragged.

The silver haired waitress grabbed his schlong and gave him a tantalizing hand job while suckling on his balls like a couple of gum drops.

"Uh oh looks like your leaking" said Yukino as she felt a bit of pre-cum run down her hand and immediately placed her tight lips over the shaft.

Natsu nearly blew his load then and there but after biting his tongue he managed to hold off his orgasm.

*OHH* Natsu moaned has Yukino took him deeper into her contracting throat.

"Please let loose use me as you see fit" said Yukino.

Natsu took a deep breath grabbed the busty beauty by her hair closed his eyes and then...it began.

Yukinos' eyes widened as Natsu plunged deep into her oral crevice and didn't come back out until she started gagging on his cock.

Slowly he pulled out and then with a *GRUNT* he slammed back in and held once again he repeated this action time and time again cocking back until only the tip remained and then slamming back in..

Yukino sat there as the man before her used fucked her mouth like a pussy.

*MOAN* Yukino moaned and drooled around Natsu's cock as she rotated her tongue around it while it hit the back of her throat before letting out a torrent of cum.

"There you go now your ready" said Yukino as she turned and spread her dripping clit

"I'm sure Lucy-san is getting worried by now so lets make this quick" said Yukino with a sultry smile.

Never being one needed to be told twice Natsu got to work...

Grabbing a handful of her full breast *MOAN!* "N-Natsu I"m sensitive there" Yukino said.

"is that so?" Natsu said has he more aggressively played with her sweater puppies.

"AH! *MOAN!* Please, please let me catch my breath" Yukino begged but her pleas fell on death ears as Natsu not only didn't stop he increased his actions leaving the woman a puddle of her former self.

"Damn it just fuck me already*MOAN!*

Yukino's eyes widened as the biggest cock she'd never laid her eyes on spread her to new lengths and truly tested her endurance.

"So this is were you where" said Mavis peaking over the stall

Causing Natsu to sigh thinking he could finally have a peaceful time without the perverted ghost.

"I'm so proud of you Natsu you managed to fuck her without my help" said Mavis as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Natsu wanted to tell the ghost to leave him alone and go wait with Lucy and Milliana but he knew if he did he'll look completely insane so instead he took in frustrations out on the girl below him.

"S-Slow down please" said Yukino as she scratched the door.

"This is what you asked for" said Natsu with a smirk as he rose his hand in the air and with a Spadda he spanked her ass causing it to jump like a jumping bean.

Natsu Thrusted into the girl before him with reckless abandon, spanking her ass grabbing her breast kissing her plump lips he was truly in nirvana with the silver haired beauty and he didn't wanna go home.

"FUCK!* I'm cumming!" Yukino screamed.

The feeling of Yukino's box tightening around his pound stick broke the dam and let the white waters flow as he filled the woman to the brim

suddenly the stall door swung open and Yukino fell face first onto the floor her red cheeks high in the air

"Oh Natsu what are we going to do with you" said Lucy as she stood there arms crossed over her impressive chest Millianna standing off to the right her tail swishing back n fourth in excitement.

 **Later...**  
"Hey Natsu I'm going to have to stay with you for a while at least until I can get my own place" said Lucy.

"No fair that means you get his dick at work and home" said Millianna with a pout.

"I'm fine with that but Hisui might be moving in too" said Natsu.  
"What why?" asked Millianna

"Because he got her pregnant" said Lucy a dark aura leaking from her body.

"No way!" Millianna shouted.

"Yeah I was going to see her after work tomorrow" said Natsu.

"I'm staying with Natsu-sama tonight too" said Milliana.

"What why?" asked Lucy getting slightly annoyed her plans to fuck him in every room in every position tossed out the window like an empty beer can.

"It's late and I'm to horny to be home alone" said Milliana.

"Alright, alright that's fine" said Natsu.

"Wahoo! Slumber party as Natsu's" Milliana cheered.

Throughout the night the three of them sucked, licked, twisted, spanked, tugged and fucked each other with no signs of stopping or breaks.

The Next Morning-  
Natsu sat in his office his eyes trying to get a moments rest when the door opened and in walked two white hair women he recognized the other one as Mirajane the demon interrogator but he'd never lay eyes on the one who looked eerily similar.

She had bobbed white hair and blue eyes and wore a white wool sweater that pressed against her breast which weren't has big as Mira's own but the were certainly more round and had less droppage.

"Hello sir I'm Lisanna Strauss I'm here for my interview...

To be continued...


	17. The Interview(Lisanna)

"Please have a seat" said Natsu motioning to a chair.

"Thank you Warden Natsu" said Lisanna has she brushed her butt off and took a seat.

"Tell me about you" said Natsu.

"Alright where do I begin?" Lisanna said has she took a deep breath.

"Just take your time" said Natsu.

"Okay my Name is Lisanna Strauss I am twenty-four years old and I'm...

"Your?"

"I'm an extra demensional traveler who has visited other worlds" said Lisanna.

Natsu quietly waited for her to say just kidding or so any sign of playfulness but one look in her eyes that showed only determination told him that she was playing no

Games.

"I know that face you think I'm lying don't you?" said Lisanna.

"You can't exactly call her a liar I mean your best friends with a ghost" said Mavis.

"How'd you get to be my best friend?" Natsu asked.

"What?" Lisanna said thinking he was speaking to her.

"Oh nothing, nothing" said Natsu

"I do wonder how only certain people can see me" said Mavis.

"Can you tell me about this other world?" Natsu asked.

"You won't believe me but we actually knew each other in the other world" said Lisanna.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah well that world's version of you" said Lisanna.

"What was I or he like" Natsu asked genuinely curious.

"Well he was hyper active and always looking for a fight but at the same time he was sweet and very protective of his friends" said Lisanna with a smile.

"Do you know how you ended up in this new world?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure exactly I just remember a loud noise and my brother and sister screaming for me to wake up after that nothing" said Lisanna.

"I'll have to ask Mira about it later" said Natsu.

"I haven't even told you the best part yet" said Lisanna.

"Please do" said Natsu.

"Well Warden Natsu this was a world of magic and you were a dragon slayer" said Lisanna.

"I'm a ghost and even I think that's crazy" said Mavis.

"Alright I'll like to hear more about this world some time but first let's get back to the task at hand" said Natsu.

"Oh right I promise I'll work hard to serve you" said Lisanna.

"Alright then can you- Give me a blow job!"

"What?" Lisanna asked backing away a bit.

"No that's not what I wanted I just wanted coffee, coffee damn it" is what went through Natsu's mind at that moment but a certain ghost had a sneaky idea and covered his mouth and gave her best impression of him which was pretty spot on.

"A B-B-Blowjob I know Mira said this prison was a bit different but I had no idea this is what she meant" Lisanna thought to herself as her face flushed red.

"But I have to Mira-nee went out of her way to get me this job I can't just say no It'll make her look bad" Lisanna said trying to pump herself up.

"Yes from now on your job will be to satisfy my every need" said Mavis in her best Natsu impression.

"This sucks I'm so nervous and what if I'm not any good no even worst what if I'm too good!" Lisanna struggled with her inner turmoil as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Yes that shall be your job around here" said Mavis.

"How the heck does she not realize my mouth isn't even moving" Natsu thought to himself.

"Hey Mavis how are you talking to her I thought only I could hear you" Natsu whispered.

"It's a trick a picked up so long as I'm touching you I can communicate with others" said Mavis.

"Alright I'll do it" said Lisanna a look of determination on her face.

"Yes!" Mavis shouted as she leapt for joy.

Lisanna slowly walked over to Natsu's desk unbuttoning her shirt and added a little sway to her hips.

Natsu closed his eyes and awaited for the inevitable to happen...

When he reopened them she...she was gone the only sign she was ever there was the discarded shirt and bra sitting on the floor.

"What the?" Natsu thought to himself wondering where she could've went to

The mystery was immediately solved when he heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped

 **APPLESORANGESGRAPESLEMON!**

Natsu looked down under his desk and saw the white haired beauty slowly pull his cock out of his trousers and begun to slowly jerk it

"Alright what was it that Mira always said to do when giving a blowjob?" Lisanna asked herself trying to think back.

 _"_ _ **Lisanna when giving head you want to always hold eye contact never break away it'll make it more personal and feel better"**_

Remembering the tip her sister once gave her Lisanna immediately locked eyes with the man she was pleasuring keeping eyes locked as she placed the tip of the member on her mouth and swirled her tongue around the bulbous pink head.

"It's so big I can't get more than this in" Lisanna thought to herself.

" _ **Lisanna relax your throat don't try to force yourself just let the cock slide down you gullet naturally"**_

Remembering the second tip Lisanna closed her eyes and unclenched her throat her eyes widened as the penis begun to slowly slip further down her throat it got about halfway until she began to choke on the large phallus that invaded her.

"I can't take more than this" Lisanna thought to herself listening to the sounds of the man above her as she slowly pulled back until his cock was released with a wet **POP!**

 _ **"Lisanna you have two gorgeous breasts use them"**_

With the third tip coming to mind Lisanna immediately wrapped her breasts around the rod and began slowly pumping up n down.

Seeing what she was attempting to do Natsu decided to help the girl out by thrusting his cock between her front cheeks

"How does that feel Warden Natsu?" Lisanna asked with a sly smile on her face.

"It feels really good" said Natsu.

"Yes I knew Mira-nee's training would come in handy one day" Lisanna said hyping herself up.

*MOAN*

"Yes he's moaning that must mean I'm doing great" said Lisanna as she increased her efforts and added her mouth in order to double the pleasure he was feeling.

"Lisanna I think I'm about to burst!" Natsu said has he gripped his desk.

"Cum! Cover my naughty tits with your cream" Lisanna shouted.

"Take it all!" shouted Natsu as he let loose a torrent of cum all over her face and chest pooling into her cleavage and dripping on the floor.

 _ **"Never waste a single drop eat all the cum even if you have to lick it off the floor making sure you get it all"**_

"I shall make Mira-nee proud of me" said Lisanna as she began cleansing herself of the spunk.

Seeing the sexy action made Natsu's penis wake back up to full mast.

"Please Warden Mira-nee say's to always finish what I start so please unleash your cum into my virgin twat" said Lisanna as she bent over his desk and spread her pink folds.

Lisanna's eyes bulged out her skull when she felt something long and wet slip into her inner sanctum.

"MMM!" Lisanna moaned as she gripped the desk.

"Iet me loosen you up" said Natsu as he rubbed her clit and licked her puss.

*MOAN* "It feels so good" Lisanna said has she began to pant.

"I'm glad you feel good" sad Natsu as he slowly inserted two fingers into her and began to roughly thrust in and out.

*MOAN* "Oh God Yes!" Lisanna screamed.

Natsu felt her clench around his fingers and immediately pressed his mouth onto her vagina to catch the mess she made.

"Alright now that she has been loosened I think you know what time it is" said Mavis has she grabbed Natsu's cock and aimed it towards the twat of the woman before him.

*MOAN* Lisanna couldn't help the loud moan of both pain and pleasure that came out as the cock begun to enter her entrance.

Natsu sat inside not moving letting her get used to his massive size….

" _ **Don't just sit there getting fucked like a pillow move your hips join in the fun"**_

Remembering her sister's fourth tip Lisanna began to move her hips to signal that she was ready and to give the man before her increased pleasure.

*GRUNT*

*Moan*

*Grunt*

For the next five minutes all that could be heard coming from the office was the sounds of Grunts and Moans

"AW shit! You're so big!" Lisanna moaned as she bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut…

"I think it's time to pick it up a notch" said Natsu as he flipped onto her back threw her legs over his shoulder and slammed into her and began fucking her into submission.

"I love this job" Lisanna moaned out….

Natsu tried to hold back his oncoming stream of semen but the feeling of the womanly cum dripping down his penis and the way it suddenly tightened around his member made it nigh impossible to hold back and he unleashed a torrent of cum into her twat.

"You, you got the job" said Natsu as he pulled out and fell back into his chair leaving the woman panting on his desk….

"Thank you Warden Dragneel" said Lisanna.

Just then the door swung open and Mira walked in a smile on her face already knowing what went on in the office.

"Natsu if you are finished my sister's interview I do hope you still have time to help me interrogate Juvia Lockser" said Mira with a smile.

"Oh yes I have time" said Natsu as he dressed himself…

"Oh and Lisanna go home and get some rest you start tomorrow" said Natsu.

"Yes Warden Dragneel" said Lisanna with a smile as she got up…

"Now now Lisanna didn't I tell you not to waste any" said Mira as she walked up to her younger sister and licked the cum that was on her inner thighs.

"I'm sorry Mira-nee" said Lisanna.

"Hey where did Kagura and Erza disappear to?" asked Natsu.

"I'm not sure" said Mira…

"Strange I would've thought they be the first to greet me on my return" said Natsu as he followed the white haired woman into a certain room.

His eyes widened when he got in because strapped to the wall was the bluenette in question two vibrators fucking both her holes, electric pad's on her breast, stomach, arms and thighs and around her pussy and on her ass cheeks

"Any other woman would've broken long ago but she is still holding strong I need you help" said Mira.

"Ha! And you said I was a perv even I never did this to people" said Mavis

Mira slowly removed the vibrator from the woman's pussy.

Causing Juvia to let out a low moan…

"Alright Natsu just the tip" said Mira with a smile.

"NO! My box is for my gray-sama only!" shouted Juvia.

"You realized your gray-sama as no feelings for you right Juvia?" Mira asked with a demonic smile.

"Tell me how did you escape did you have help?" Mira asked.

"I'll never talk!" shouted Juvia.

"Natsu! Go in further!" shouted Mira.

"Mira this doesn't seem right" said Natsu in concern.

"Go in further or I'll chop your dick and balls off" said Mira with a smile that sent shivers down the spines of everyone there.

"Not wanting to test the woman Natsu went further until he was about a quarter of the way in.

"You better talk Juvia pretty soon you'll lose your virginity to not Gray" said Mira.

"I knew I hired her for a reason" said Mavis.

"I'll never talk!" shouted Juvia.

"More!" shouted Mira.

"Complying to the woman's wishes Natsu's went in a bit deeper causing the bluenette to unintentionally moan…

"This will continue until you talk" said Mira…..

 **To be continued…**


	18. Interrogation Pt 1 (Mira and Juvia)

Three hours have passed since everything begun and Mira tried everything to the blueberry haired vixen she tried smacking her with a wooden paddle and tweaked her nipples

"Juvia will not will not give up her friend she will not will not give her up" Juvia said

SWACKA!

Mira took the paddle and spanked Juvia causing her ass to shake and shudder.

Mira quickly realized her mistake and guided Natsu's cock out of Juvia's twitching hole.

"It would seem you've grown quite addicted to this sweet stick" said Mira with a sly grin.

"Oh me oh my I love this dick" Juvia said in reply

"What is this a musical?" Mavis said under her breath in a dejected tone

"Why are you whispering the only people who can see and here you is me and for some reason Anna" Natsu said in a low tone so that only Mavis would here it

"Sometimes I forget" Mavis said scratching the back of her head with a goofy smile on her face

"Oh Natsu may I ask who it is you are talking to?" Mira asked as she got closer to Natsu pressing her breast against him.

"N-no one" Natsu answered rather quick.

"Well it matters not we must focus on the task at hand after all" Mira said has she slowly dropped her pants and took of her top leaving her standing there in a black lacey bra

If Natsu thought she looked good before he globber smacked with the treat he was given her breast shined from the sweat dripping down her body her toned stomach could draw the eye of any sane man

"I could hear you and my dear sister fucking like rabbits and I know about all your other sexcapades including your little get away at the heartfillia mansion and the fun you have with the mayor's daughter and her...I guess you can say entourage" Mira said as she kissed down his chest.

Natsu's voice caught in his throat at the feeling of Mira's cool lips traveling down his warm skin

"I think it's time I see what all the hullabaloo is all about" Mira said as she licked Natsu's abs and slowly worked her way down to his elongated penis

"P-Please take Juvia's handcuffs off please" Juvia begged feeling her pussy begin to moisten.

"No, no silly girl this is an interrogation a give and take procedure tell me what I want to know and I'll allow you to not only cum but to also feel Natsu's cum deep in your bowls" Mira said in a teasing tone has she licked the top of Natsu's cock from base to tip all while rubbing his abs causing said man to shake, shudder and shiver.

With a wink to the cuffed bluenette Mira slowly wrapped her pink lips around the pulsing organ sucking on the tip like a new born baby sucking on it's mothers teat

"GO! GO! GO!" Mavis cheered

"E-even this won't make Juvia break" Juvia said in defiance

Mira ignored Juvia's remark and took it just a little deeper purposely going slowly putting on a show for her captive.

Juvia's mouth began to water at thinking about that cock invading her depths having her lips wrapped around it feeling it in all her holes

"I, I can't hold on" Natsu groaned as he clenched his fist and bit his lip trying to stave off his impending orgasm

Mira slowly pulled back making sure to drool all over the rod that invaded her orfice she kissed the tip before she grabbed his cheeks and slammed her throat onto his cock that action was the straw that broke the camels back as Natsu came like a broken faucet.

"MMM" Mira moaned as she slowly pulled off being sure to swallow the cum as she pulled out.

Mira then walked over to Juvia looked her in the eye and gave her a deep sensual kiss pouring the cum into the woman's mouth and caressing her cheek.

"I just thought I show you what your missing I'll gladly let you join me if you just tell me what I want to know" said Mira

"J-Juvia thanks you for the treat but even this won't get Juvia to talk" Juvia said.

"My, my ever so defiant" said Mira as she grabbed Juvia's cuffs and unlocked them.

"Are you letting Juvia go?" Juvia asked

"It's bad to get your hopes up" said Mira as she pushed Juvia flat on her stomach and cuffed her hands and feet in a spread eagle position

"W-What are you doing to Juvia?" Juvia asked

Her questing was answered when she felt Mira climb on top of her and press her breast againts her back and begun to lick her ear and kiss her neck.

"I want you to listen to me moan has I get fucked I bet you'd like that won't you" Mira whispered as she blew into the woman's ear causing her to shudder.

Mira shook her bum sending Natsu a signal that said the fuck you standing there for get over here and bang me out.

Getting the message Natsu gripped her hips and rubbed his cock over her folds causing her to moan.

"OHHHH!" Mira moaned louder than necessary into Juvia's ear

Juvia tried to ignore the woman but with her breast on her back and her voice in her ear made it impossible to tune hero out.

Natsu's position wasn't any better than hers the feeling of Mira's snatching gripping her cock felt like a chinese finger trap.

"AH! I can feel him deep inside me. IT...Is...so...BIG" Mira said spreading out each word further than needed just to get under Juvia's skin.

Natsu grunted as he pressed his chest against Mira's back forcing her breast further on Juvia's back

Mira groaned like she just stepped on a lego.

"Just t-tell me what I want to know" Mira said as she kissed Juvia's neck to try and strafe off her own orgasm.

"Hey Natsu whose pussy feels better hers or Lisanna's"

"C-Can we talk about this later?" Natsu groaned out as he increased his pace.

With a rap and a tappity tap tap Mira was a mess her ass was red from the collision with his pistoning hips she had a delirious look on her face as she drooled just a little that drool dripped from her mouth and into the valley of Juvia's breast.

"Please give Juvia pleasure" Juvia begged.

Mira gained a bit of coherence and replied with

"You know what I want to know how did you escape and who helped you?" Mira asked

With a huff and a puff Natsu grabbed Mira by her hair and yanked her back pressing his back against his chest.

"SHIT!" Mira screamed in ecstasy as Natsu increased his pace more until his hips where a blur

Mira's breath hitched in her throat as she shook and shuddered and came on the invading member.

Like a river into an ocean Natsu filled Mira up causing orgasm to last even longer

Natsu pulled out and finished the rest off on her back.

"I gotta say that felt great" Mira said with a smile as her juices and Natsu's cum dripped out her snatch and into the crevice of Juvia's cheeks.

"F-Fine Juvia will talk" Juvia said finally breaking

..."I see so your saying Ultear let you out during the riot" Mira said thinking about Juvia's confession

"Yes now please let Juvia feel pleasure"

"You earned it" said Mira has she uncuffed Juvia.

"Now Natsu one should keep there promises so please so Juvia sweet pleasure" Mira said turning towards Natsu as she stepped out.

"Where is she going I wonder?" Mavis thought aloud.

Before Natsu realized Juvia pounced on him like a leopard on an injured gazelle and gave him a deep kiss grinding her pelvis against his in a fit of passion.

"Whoa, whoa I know I promised but we still got some questions" said Mira has she grabbed Juvia by her locks and place two clamps on her nipples

"W-What wickedness will you put Juvia through now?" Juvia asked

"Now that we know who helped you escape we need to know where they are and why'd they help you one would think Ultear would help meredy escape seeing as she see's the girl as her daughter" Mira stated as she slowly began to turn a specific knob.

Juvia heard the current before she felt it as a small voltage of electricity coursed through her nipples and straight into her body making her shudder as she inched herself down on the cock she has earned.

"So much for gray-sama huh guys" Mavis said as an afterthought.

Natsu decided to ignore her comment and just focus on the task at hand

"B-but Juvia told you everything she knows" Juvia said as she took a deep breath and felt another inch go into her depths.

Suddenly a bigger surge of electricity started flowing into her

"UGH!" Juvia screamed as the current shocked her into slamming herself down on the phallus below her causing her eyes to widen

"my dear girl this is a lie detector everytime you lie the current increases" Mira said with a smile has she caressed her face.

Juvia tried retorting but before she could Natsu grabbed her wrist and slammed into her causing her breast to bounce and her pinched nipples to scrape against the clamps.

MIra smiled at Juvia kissed her forehead and said

"I'm afraid this interrogation isn't quite over"... **To be continued in chapter 19**

 **I Forgot to mention before but warning lemon**


	19. Interrogation Pt 2 (Juvia and Mira)

"Now tell me where is ultear and why did she let you free?" Mira asked.

"I don't know!" Juvia shouted.

Suddenly Juvia's body started to convulse as the current increased and zapped through her body.

"AH! Juvia moaned

"Oh, are you still not talking?" Mira asked as she flicked Juvia's raw nipple and kissed her supple lips.

"Juvia won't break from this she won't betray her friend to you, Lets," Juvia said

"Where is she?" Mira repeated again.

"I won't tell!"

Once again the voltage increased

"AHHHHH! Juvia moaned.

Juvia wasn't the only one feeling the currents Natsu could feel the shocks up his penis

" continue shall we?" Mira said with a smile.

RING! RING!, RING! RING!

"Uh Hello?" Natsu said as he answered his phone.

"Hello Natsu I hope you haven't forgotten my voice"

"Hisui is something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I was just calling to let you know I'll be picking you up in twenty minutes," said Hisui.

"No way we can't just leave the show is just getting good," said Mavis with a pout.

"She's the mayor's daughter I can't just say no if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have this job" Natsu whispered to her.

"Do you have to leave?" Mira asked

"I'm afraid so, Hisui will be here in twenty minutes, has," Natsu says he began putting his clothes back on.

"Wait you can't get dressed yet," Mira said has she placed her hand upon his chest

"But I...

"No not until I get my turn with the Warden", said Mira placing her lips upon his.

"M-Mira" Natsu moaned when she began to rub his phallus.

"You already had your way with him", Juvia said between moans.

"That was just apart of the interrogation this is pure pleasure", said Mira.

"Please show me the love you showed my sweet little sister" Mira whispered in his ear right before she nibbled on the lobe.

"What about her?" Natsu asked pointing to Juvia who was sitting there incoherent as the machine kept going into her bum at full capacity.

"Don't worry about her just focus on me" said Mira as she dropped to her knees and took a sniff of his erect penis and began to tenderly lick it.

Natsu leaned his head back as he closed his eyes and let out a chorus of moans.

"I guess she does have a sweet side to her" Natsu thought to himself as he enjoyed the love and care she put into pleasing him.

But that thought was dashed away quickly when Mira squeezed his penis so tightly it began to turn purple.

"Your probably used to being the dominant one aren't you", Mira said in a voice so sweet it was near impossible to be upset with her.

"Y-Yeah" Natsu gritted out from the painful pleasure.

"Well that's about to change", said Mira as she pushed him to the ground and mounted him.

Natsu groaned has her lips wrapped around his shaft as she grined her moistening slit up and down his erected rod.

"I bet your little devil once to go inside doesn't it?" Mira said as she increased her grind speed.

Natsu tried sitting up to take control back but Mira wasn't having any of it as she pushed him back down and held his hands above his head.

"I told you I'm in charge", Mira said as she playfully bit his nips

Between her slit grinding her nip biting Natsu couldn't hold on much longer and gritted his teeth as he came hard soaking not just hers but his own stomach with his esscence

Mavis's eyes widened in amazement

"Wow Natsu I've been watching you for a while and this is the first time I've ever seen you cum so much", said Mavis in awe.

"Thanks for the meal", Mira said has she began cleaning him up by licking the esscence of his body before moving on to clean herself.

"MMM so good" Mira moaned out as she volcally gulped the semen down.

"Were running out of time so I better get a move on" Mira said as she let Natsu's arms go in order to reach back and line him up with her opening.

"She's wide open get her!" Mavis shouted.

Taken Advantage Natsu grabbed Mira by her waist pulling her into a kiss as he reversed their positons so he was on top and in one fluid motion he embbed herself deep into her"

"UGH!" Mira moaned out loud.

Natsu bit down and gave her nips the same treatment she gave his as he pumped into her in slow tantilizing thrust.

"AH! God!" Mira moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsu began increasing his pace until he was beating on her twat like a congo drum

Mira loved the feeling of this mans cock entering and exiting her moist cavern but she hated the feeling of being dominated so she gather as much strenght as she could muster and forced him onto his back.

"I told you I'm in charge" said Mira in a sing song voice as she sunk down on his erect cock.

Natsu couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as she began bouncing on his cock like a pogo stick.

"I bet you've never felt a pussy like this before" said Mira in a teasing tone as she rocked her hips.

"You made me cum quite a bit before but now it's your turn to fill me up" said Mira

Mira smiled and let out a loud moan as she felt his semen fill her belly up.

"That felt good but we still have a little time for one last round" said Mira as she licked her lips.

"Your right" said Natsu standing to his feet and taking her with him.

Faster than a pin drop Natsu had her pinned to the wall her long legs wrapped around his body as he thursted into her not noticing they were right next to the machine that had Juvia ensnared the accidently bumped into it causing the womans binds to come free.

"Juvia will have to teach you a listen" Juvia whispered into Mira's ear as she walked up to her and began to kiss her neck.

One or the other by themselves I can handle but the two of them I don't stand a chance" Mira thought to herself before moaning out loud when Juvia pinched her breast.

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

The three of them suddenly stopped what they were doing as they turned their heads to see Hisui standing in the door way with Kagura and Erza.

"I'm Sorry I must've lost track of time", said Natsu as he pulled out leaving Mira sitting there with cum leaking out of her potty hole.

"Wait Juvia as to tell you something", Juvia said pulling him towards her.

"Yeah?" Natsu said.

"This is were Ultear is" Juvia whispered slipping something into his pocket.

Natsu simply nodded and went with Hisui

* * *

"I know you'er wondering why I called you out here and don't worry it's nothing bad" said Hisui.

"When you said it was nothing bad I automatically got nervous", said Natsu.

"Father told me It would be better to tell you the news sooner rather than later", said Hisui placing her hand upon her stomach?

"What news?...What's going on?" Natsu asked his nerv's becoming greater.

"You see Natsu your going to be a father", Hisui said with a smile.

"Oh alright sounds good...WHAT!" Natsu shouted when he processed what had been said.

"How?" Natsu said flabbergasted

"That's what happens when you do what we've been doing" said Hisui.

"That's all I wanted to tell you and that you'll be moving into my mansion" said Hisui before the car came to a stop at a local bar.

"Why are we here?" asked Natsu.

"Clear your head while the movers move your stuff into my I mean our home" said Hisui.

"Shouldn't I be with you?" Natsu asked.

"No that won't be necessary" said Hisui.

"I promise I'll be the greastest father ever" said Natsu.

"I know you will" said Hisui as she kissed him on the cheek and bade him farewell.

"Oh wait! Natsu! the Meeting with the guest has been rescheduled they will be here this weekend rather than next so please be prepared to accompadate them" said Hisui.

"Alright I will" Natsu said as he walked into the bar.

When he walked in sitting at the bar wearing a blue bikni and black slacks was a caramel skinned woman with long curly brown hair with seven no eight mugs of beer surrounding her with a ninth in her hand.

When he got closer he noticed a badge sitting in front of her.

"Hey I know you" She said with a smile as he sat down beside her.

"You do?" Natsu asked a bit confused.

"You probably never seen me before but I know you've heard my voice" she said.

Natsu went deep in thought before he remembered that her voice was the one that talked over the intercom the girl who watches over it all this was Cana Alberona

"You're Cana the one who opens all the doors" said Natsu.

"Yep isn't it nice to put a face to the name" said Cana before ordering another drink for the both of them.

"What brings you in here?" Cana asked making small talk.

"I just found out Hisui is having my baby" said Natsu.

"Congragulations! to celebrate we'll drink until we faint!" shouted Cana.

 **To be continued...**


	20. What Happened Last Night (CANA)

It was 8:00 Am and Natsu awoke with a groan as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh my head is killing me," Natsu said not noticing his state of dress or rather state of undress

"Where am I?" He asked himself putting his hand down.

*MOAN!"

"The Hell?" Natsu asked a loud as he looked at what made that noise and sleeping peacefully next to him was the brown haired beauty Cana Alberona.

"Good Morning I sure had fun last night did you?" Cana asked with a seductive smile before planting a kiss upon his cheek.

"Y-Yeah I-It was a blast" Natsu quickly lied knowing full well he couldn't remember a damn thing.

"Will you like something to eat?" Cana asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure Hisui was expecting me to come home last night I have to hurry I don't want her to be angry that I'm late"

"How about I drive you it's raining cats and dogs outside and I don't want you to get sick," said Cana

"Thanks that will be nice, happened," said Natsu trying to be polite as possible and not give any indication that he had no idea what happened last night.

"Wait Mavis she's always around maybe I can ask her?" said Natsu

"Where is she though?" Natsu asked himself looking around for the perverted ghost.

"Want some ointment for your hand?" Cana asked.

"Ointment?" Natsu said as he locked at his hand and saw that his knuckles were bruised and his skin was beginning to peel off.

That's when he began to remember something from last night.

 **Last Night...**

"Wahoo! my friend is here gonna be a daddy! isn't that great!" Cana shouted.

Natsu's face flushed red in embarrasment as a chrous of congragulations came him his way.

After half and hour the party was in full swing music was playing people were drinking and dancing it looked more like a club rather than a bar.

"Hey Blaby why dunt the tu of us hav a goo time on the dunce floor", said a drunken man as he walked up to Cana swaying his body back and fourth to the rhythm

"Yeah sure I love a good dance!" Cana shouted following him onto the floor.

Natsu smiled as he watched her have innocent and drunken fun.

"Your so blutiful", The man said grabbing her full breast and attempting to pull her in for a kiss.

SMACK! "Whoa pal you gotta ask mama before you take a cookie from the cookie jar", Cana said glaring at the man.

The man held his face that was decorated with a red hand print and tears brimmed in his eyes.

"You Blitch! I'm gonna get you for tha!" He shouted as he lunged at her and began agressively grabbing at her top trying to free her jiggily glands.

"Hey let go of me!, Get off of me!" Cana shouted struggling in his strong grip.

"I just wantod to hav som fun but now you mae me mad!" The drunkard said attempting to reach into her shirt and get a handful.

"Leave her alone!" Natsu shouted as he decked the man in the face sending him flying through a set of tables shattering it into pieces.

Suddenly the entire bar went silent the music stopped playing and people stopped dancing as they all just stared at Natsu.

"BAR Fight!" one of the patrons yelled before busting a bottle over someone's head.

 **Back To Reality...**

"Gah! That did happen!" Natsu shouted as a memory from last night floated back into his mind.

"Here's an umbrella," said Cana

"Thanks but I'm okay it's just a few feet to the car I don't mind getting a little wet," said Natsu.

"If you say so" Cana said putting the umbrella away.

"You go ahead I have to lock up," said Cana.

"Uh-Okay," Natsu said going out the door

"What the heck!" Natsu shouted when he saw the car's front bumper missing and the hood dented in.

"Aw crap I forgot we crashed last night my throat still hurts from that," said Cana rubbing her neck.

"What is she talking about what crash I don't even remember leaving the bar," Natsu thought to himself.

"Give me the keys I'll start the car," said Natsu.

"You have the keys your the one that drove last night remember," Cana said eyeing him closely.

Natsu reached into his pockets and gosh darnit there they where.

He climbed into the car and was just about to start the engine when he heard a loud snore coming from the back seat.

Natsu turned around to see the perpretrator of the loud noise and saw the woman he had been looking for

"Mavis! this is were you where?!" Natsu shouted trying to shake the ghost girl awoke but she wasn't budging she was out like a light.

"Damn when I finally find her she's to plastered to even open her eyes," Natsu said banging his head on the dashboard.

"Wait I didn't even know ghost could get drunk!" Natsu shouted.

"Guess I'm driving you home now," Cana said has she got into the drivers seat.

"Yeah... Thanks for this"

"No thank you for last night," Cana said

"Hey look some of your cum is still on the seat" Cana squealed in delight as she put her finger in the semi-dry puddle and licked the resisdue off.

That's when flashes of last night came to his mind as Cana pulled out the drve way he began to remember more details about what happened last night.

 **Last Night...(Lemon incoming)**

After a couple hours of partying and dancing Cana found herself to drunk to stand.

"I better get home before I end up doing something I'd regret," Cana said walking towards the door barely able to stand.

"Whoa let me drive you I don't want you getting yourself hurt," Natsu said who was just as drunk as she was but he was able to keep his balance somewhat.

"Alright lets go," said Cana handing him her keys and slugging out the door.

Natsu smiled as he followed her out the door leaving behind a pile of bodies broken and beaten on the floor either from the massive bar fight or from challenging Cana to a drinking match. The two of them went to her car a bright orange punch buggy.

"Punch Buggy no punch back," Cana said in a playful tone or atleast that was the goal but she misjudged her strength in her drunken stupor and hit his arm like barry bonds hits a baseball

"Owe," Natsu said rubbing his arm

It was a nice drive Cana was sober enough to give him directions to her home and Natsu was sober enough to drive without swerving

"There as to be some way I can repay you," Cana said with a look in her eye.

"repay me for what?" Natsu asked.

"You helped me with that creep I don't know what would've happend if you hadn't been there," said Cana.

"Oh that was nothing any decent guy would've stepped in if they saw a woman getting attacked." Natsu said with a half smile.

"Still I have to pay you back some how," said Cana leaning over and kissing his cheek and walking her fingers down his chest.

"Cana what...what are you doing?" Natsu asked

"I won't be able to sleep knowing I didn't pay you back for what you did for me," Cana said as she blew on his ear

"You don't have to do that" Natsu said.

"I know I don't have to but I want to there's a difference," Cana said as her fingers hit the hem of his pants and she kept going until she reached the house in which lied his penis.

"Lets go ahead and free the beast," said Cana as she unzipped his pants freeing his flacid member.

She began to earnlestly rub his cock until it began to rise up like a inflated balloon.

Natsu tried to hold in the moans as she rubbed and tugged on his penis until it was at full mast.

"Wow your so big I can see why all those girls want to jump your bones" said Cana with a seductive smile before kissing the tip.

Her warm lips kissing his cock almost made him burst right then and there but he bit his tongue to strave off his orgasm.

"I'm not sure if I can even fit it all in my mouth" Cana said as she wrapped her lips around the bulbous pink head.

"Aw!" Natsu moaned as she began to suck him at a steady pace all while playing with his balls.

Her mouth felt heavenly her warm lips her constricting throat and the way she paid close attention to his hanging fruit felt fantastic.

"MMmm you taste so good," Cana said before going right back to the job at hand.

MOAN!

Natsu closed his eyes just for a second he laid his head back and enjoyed the performance

He hadn't realized he dozed off from a combonation of the liquior bubbling in his body and the pleasure he was recieving from Cana he didn't notice until he heard a loud Honk!

Natsu's eyes snapped open as he dodged out the way of a oncoming truck and driving off the road slamming into a stop sign. Cana's eyes widened as his cock lodged into the back of her and unleashed a torrent of cum into her gullet.

 **...Normal Time...**

"I remember now it was a miracle we even survived but the car even still drove after that" Natsu said to himself.

"Hey you know I've never been to your house so can you tell me where I'm going?" Cana asked.

Just as he was about to tell her his phone rang.

"Hello," Natsu said as he answered the phone.

"Where are you?" Came Hisui's worried voice over the phone

"I'm with a friend sorry I lost track of time last night," said Natsu.

"I heard about your wreck are you okay?" Hisui asked in concern.

"Yeah it was just a fenderbender no one got hurt sorry I couldn't make it last night," said Natsu.

"That's fine we'll meet at your place there's still a few more things to pick up.

"Alright I'll see you in a few," Natsu said before hanging up the phone.

After a wrong turn and getting stuck in traffic Natsu and Cana finally arrived at his place.

"I don't see her Limo any where," Natsu said as he got out the car.

"Don't get into to much trouble" Cana called out as she got ready to drive off.

"Wait don't you want to come inside?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry, but I got errands to run but thanks for asking," said Cana with a smile before beginning to drive off.

"Alright Thanks for the ride!" Natsu yelled towards the fleeting car

"Thanks for last night!" Cana yelled back.

"I guess I'll go inside and wait for Hisui and the movers," said Natsu as he jiggled the handle and found that it had been left unlocked.

"When he opened the door there stood Hisui in all her naked glory.

"Before Natsu could say a word" Hisui jumped into his arms and planted a kiss upon his lips.

"Wait this feels familiar did I carry someone like this recently?" Natsu asked himself.

That's when the last piece of last nights puzzle finally began to fall into place.

 **...Last Nights Lemon...**

After nearly dying with a dick in her mouth Cana decided to hold off on the sexual acts until they got to her house.

When they arrived Cana didn't even wait to go inside before jumping into his arms.

The two of them fought for control but with a quick squeeze of her breast Cana moaned giving Natsu all the control of the situation.

They walked to the door still attached

"Wait let me down so I can open the door" Cana said in a lust filled tone.

Cana hurriedly unlocked the door and pulled Natsu inside.

The two of them went back to locking lips

Natsu squeezed her ass while Cana rubbed his abs

"Wait here for a second okay?" Cana said with a smile.

Natsu waited for just a few seconds when Cana returned with a three big bottles of whiskey in her hand.

"I wanna show you the best sex of your young life and the only way to do that is to get plastered!" Cana shouted before chugging one of the bottles.

"Whoa isn't that a bit much you'll get sick," said Natsu.

"Thanks for being worried about me but I'll be fine," Cana said with a smile as she drunk some more except this time she didn't swallow.

Natsu couldn't help but giggle at the chimpmunk

Cana pressed her lips againts his and shared the drink with Natsu.

Taking the initiative Natsu grabbed Cana's bra and ripped it off.

Boinga! Boinga!

Natsu had to lean back or he would've lost a tooth from the bouncing orbs.

"Oh you're just rearing to go arent you," Cana said rubbing his face before walking to the back.

"Follow me," Cana said in a sing song voice.

Natsu dragneel was stunned for a second before smiling and following after her.

"Psst In here," Cana said peaking out one of the rooms and beckoning him inside.

Natsu walked in and his jaw nearly fell of when he saw Cana laying on the bed her legs spread wide open wetness drippin out.

Lets take another sip before we get started Cana said with a smile as she drunk down another bottle.

"That's a lot more than a sip," Natsu said.

Natsu grabbed a shot glass off Cana's dresser and was about to pour himself some whiskey when Cana suddenly took the bottle from his hand.

"Drink it from out of me," Cana said with a smile as she poured the whiskey not into her mouth but into her quivering lower lips

"Go ahead and drink your fill," Cana said with a smile.

Not being one to be asked twice Natsu snapped her legs open he pressed his nose againts her quivering twat and blew a gust of air into her pussy

"OHH!" Cana moaned at the feeling

Natsu placed his lips upon her folds and began to suck on her puffy pussy.

"UH!" Cana moaned again gripping the sheets.

While Sucking he took his tongue and slittered it into her scooping up some of the whiskey that sloushed around inside her.

"Whoa I never knew I could get drunk from my pussy" Cana thought as her mind began to go fuzzy.

Natsu took his index and middle finger and began to pump into her with soft but quick paces all while still taking his long tongue into her.

UH!" Cana moaned as she gripped the sheets.

Natsu slurped up the combonation of Booze and Cum that leaked from her snatch.

Cana's breath hitched as she tried to fight through the orgasm.

With a show of strength Natsu flipped Cana onto her stomach.

"OH are you gonna show me why your my bos" Cana said in a teasing voice as she shook her ass left and right.

Natsu's grabbed his head as his vision began to fuzz like a static tv.

"Don't leave me waiting?" Cana said looking back and blowing him a kiss.

It was like something clicked in his mind as he slammed into her all at once.

"OH!" Cana moaned out

With more passion than a gorrila he slammed himself into her.

"Please, Please fuck me harder!" Cana shouted out.

Natsu gripped her swanging breast and pinched her nipples his hips becoming a blur.

"OH MY GOD!" Cana screamed

"You love this don't you?" Cana said as she grinned her ass againts him.

Natsu grabbed her by the neck and choked her just a bit while he continued to pound into her.

"FUCK! Rougher!, Harder! Faster!" Cana moaned.

AH! Cana moaned as her body shivered and a knot in her stomach came undone as she came around the thrusting cock.

The Feeling of Cana's pussy tightening made him cum near instantly...

 **...Normal Time...**

"I remember now after that we did it at least five more times and then I must've fell asleep"

"Natsu are you okay?" Hisui asked.

"Yeah I just remembered something," said Natsu.

"I wish we could have some fun but unfourtanately we have to go," said Hisui.

"How much more stuff do we need to grab?" Natsu asked.

"It's just some of your clothes" Cosmos and Kamika will get them when they arrive we need to get going," said Hisui.

"Alright lets go," said Natsu with a smile.

Just as they were about to walk out the door Natsu suddenly felt light headed

"Natsu!" Hisui yelled as he fell to the floor...

"Ugh where am I?" Natsu asked as he awoke in a bright room.

"Oh Natsu you're awoke thank god! you awoke!" Mira yelled pulling him into a hug.

"Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu looked up and saw a young woman with dark blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white nurses outfit.

"I'm Nurse Ophiuchus but please call me Ophi," the nurse said with a smile.

"I'll have to check your vitals while we wait for doctor Grandeeny," Ophi said with a smile.

Mira tried following but Ophi blocked her path.

"No, no, no patients only," said Ophi with a smile.

Pooey Hisui said has she went back to her seat.

"Why does the name Grandeeny sound so familiar," Natsu thought to himself

"Shall we go?" Ophi asked leading him to the back of the doctors office.

 **To be continued...**


	21. Naughty Hospital pt1(Wendy and Ophiuchus

"So this is the filthy bastard who took my poor Wendy's virginity," Ophi said in an angered tone as she leads Natsu to the back.

"Um, how long is this gonna take?" Natsu asked.

"It shouldn't take long I'm gonna check your vitals," said Ophi.

"Okay," said Natsu.

"Please remove your shirt," said Ophi as she grabbed a stethoscope.

Natsu removed his shirt placing it on the table.

"I want you to breath in and out," Ophi said placing the stethoscope on his chest.

"His chest it's so firm...No! Ophi stop thinking that this is the bastard who defiled Wendy" Ophi thought to herself.

"She was mine!"

"Who was yours?" Natsu asked with a tilt of his head.

"Crap! I said that out loud! Nothing! no one! just shut up and put your shirt back on!" Ophi shouted her face becoming bright red.

"Now I have to measure your height and weight so please come over and stand on the scale," said Ophi.

Natsu stood on the scale and looked down.

"Mmm? 165 pounds alright now let's see how tall you are" said Ophi.

Natsu stood next to the height measurement tool and stood up straight.

"5'9" Ophi said as she took down his measurements

"Tell me what did you do last night what were you doing before you fainted?" Ophi asked

"Well I found out some great news and I went to the bar to kill time, ended up celebrating the news and then woke up in someone elses bed" said Natsu scratching his head.

"What?! Not only did he defile my sweet Wendy he also stuck his grubby hands on another fair maiden I'll never forgive him!' Ophi yelled in her head.

"Somethings missing?" Natsu said aloud wondering what could be gone.

"What's missing?" Ophi asked.

"Crap! I left Mavis in the back of Cana's car!" shouted Natsu.

"Mavis? another one how many has this beast defiled" Ophi thought to herself.

"I'm sure she'll show up sooner or later" Natsu said with a shrug.

"I still gotta get ready to meet with some visitors from Alverez Imperial Prison, Vice Warden Erza will probably come with me" said Natsu.

"Vice Warden my ass I bet she's another one of his unexpecting concubines" Ophi shouted in her mind.

"That means I'll have to leave Kagura in charge of the prison eh I'm sure she can handle it," said Natsu.

"Who the hell is Kagura!" Ophi yelled.

"O I'm sorry I'm sitting here telling you all this and your just trying to do your job" Natsu said in a apologetic tone.

"Tell me how many women have you been with?" Ophi asked gripping her clipboard with enough strength to crack it.

" I can't tell you that," said Natsu quickly shaking his head.

"Fine then tell me how you know my sweet Wendy?" Ophi said glaring at him

"I'm the Warden of the Woman's Correctional Facility and she's the nurse there assisting doctor Porlyuscia," Natsu said explaining the connection.

"I have to do one more check up," said Ophi as she dug around a drawer and pulled out a picture.

"You see me and Wendy were room mates in college and we've become close so close, in fact, I have pics like these!" shouted Ophi showing Natsu a picture of Wendy taking a hot shower her private parts covered by soap suds.

Natsu quickly covered his nose to stop the blood from dripping onto the floor

"He got an instant boner what sort of deviant is he?" Ophi asked herself as she got closer.

"Please pull your pants and undergarments off I must measure your penis size," said Ophi.

"What really?" Natsu asked having never done that before.

"Dammit just do it!" Ophi yelled.

Faster than light he was sitting there half naked.

"Wah, he's a monster!" Ophi screamed in her head as she backed up hitting her head on the hanging cabinets.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsu asked in a worried tone.

"Don't you be worried about me now I see why Wendy was limping last time I saw her" Ophi said not to sure whether to glare at the man or the beast attached to him.

"Wah?" Natsu said

"I know that you put your filthy hands on my Wendy she was sweet and innocent a beautiful maiden who I called dibs on!" Ophi shouted.

"EEP!" Ophi said quickly covering her mouth leaving Natsu in a shocked state.

"Can I put my pants on now?" Natsu asked.

"No, I have to find out...I must find out why Wendy chose him" Ophi said as she got close enough to stick her tongue out and lick the phallus.

"Tell me how many women have you been with?" Ophi asked as she quickly touched his erect member than quickly backed away like a scared cat.

"T-Twenty three" Natsu said in a low tone.

"What! you sexual deviant you better not come near my sweet Wendy again!" Ophi shouted.

"But we work at the same place" Natsu argued.

"Then you better quit or fire her!" Ophi argued back as she rose to her feet not noticing a pen on the floor behind her.

"No way I'm doing that" Natsu argued back.

"Doing what?!" Ophi yelled.

"Firing her just cause you're jealous I got in those pants before you," Natsu said.

"J-Jealous H-how dare you call me Jealous I'm not Jealous I'm a woman in love!" Ophi shouted.

"Sorry but Wendy doesn't swing that wait I think I'd know that," Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"You jerk!" shouted Ophi as she stepped back right onto the aforementioned pen.

Losing her balance she fell face first right onto Natsu's dying erection

Ophi's eyes widened when her tongue tasted the underside of his erection.

"I-It taste so good," Ophi said to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Now pay attention Wendy Ophi is showing you the improper way to give a blow job"

"O-Okay mother," Wendy said in a shy tone.

Ophi's eyes widened as she quickly dislodges herself from her compromising position and quickly rose to her feet.

Natsu was mesmerized at the woman before her she had long snow white hair with deep blue eyes and fair skin she had a model like body with a flat tummy, ample breast, thin waist and thick hips attached to a pair of long legs and though he couldn't see it he was sure she had an ass that would make you do a double take.

"You must be the famous Warden I've been hearing so much about I'm Grandeeny," Grandeeny said as she walked into the room her heels bright red heels clicking against the tiled floor.  
"N-Natsu-san how have you been?" Wendy asked.

Natsu wanted to answer, he really did but seeing Grandeeny in form fitting white shirt that did nothing to hide her exposed cleavage her long slender legs sticking out a white skirt that looked more for going dancing than working at a doctors office.

"Ophi please continue what you were doing before Wendy I want you to join her" Grandeeny commanded.

Natsu just came in for a check quick check up but now he may be here for a while.

"O-okay mom" Wendy said as she got closer and began to slowly jerk his cock until it started to come back to life.

"Come-on now sweet heart this is nothing you haven't done before," said Grandeeny is a teasing tone.

"Wait you know about that!" Wendy said her face flushed in embarrasment.

"Give her some herbs and Porlysuica will sing like a song bird" said Grandeeny with a smile as she took a seat in a near bye chair.

"Wait your not serious are you?" Ophi asked.

"Of course I am when am I not?" Grandeeny asked

"Wait you two don't have to if you don't want to" Natsu said.

"No I want to do this Natsu-san I want to be your number one and if this is what it takes to do it I'll gladly suck my Wardens penis!" Wendy shouted.

"NO! Not A Lemon!" Ophi screamed as she watched the bulbous head disappear behind Wendy's moist lips.

Wendy closed her eyes as she brushed her hair out the way and began to slurp down the long pipe.

"Ophi his balls aren't going suck themselfs get on in their" Grandeeny said as she crossed her legs giving Natsu a view of her bright pink panties.

"B-But"

"Do it or your fired and I'll make sure you never see Wendy again" Grandeeny said a smile gracing her lips

Ophi came down quicker than rain and began to suck on his balls while Wendy deep throated his cock.

"Tell me, Warden, how does it feel is my little Wendy giving you a good time?" Grandeeny asked as she nonchantly started flipping through a magazine.

"It feels really good her mouth is nice and moist and she really knows how to use her tongue well" Natsu said.

"And Ophiuchus how's she doing? I do hope she is making you feel good" Grandeeny said casually flipping the page of her magazine.

"Her mouth is like a suction on my balls I think I'm about to cum!" Natsu shouted as he placed his hand atop of Wendy's head and pushed her further down on his manhood.

Wendy's eyes widened when he blasted the first load of the day into her naughty mouth.

"Wendy don't swallow it, share some with Ophiuchus," Grandeeny said turning the page again.

"Wait That means I get to share a kiss with Wendy" Ophi shouted in her head.

"Wendy pressed her lips to Ophi's and the two of them began to share a heated kiss as Wendy poured the salty treat into Ophi's mouth.

Ophi loved locking lips with Wendy but she hated that she had to taste that mans essence and had planned to spit it out...that was the plan until...

"Ophiuchus you better not let a single drop spill make sure to swallow it," Grandeeny said.

Her eyes widened when she locked them with Grandeeny's and swallowed deeply

"My, my you sure did that quick I think you wanted to do that deep down" said Grandeeny with a knowning smirk.

"Wah? N-no My heart belongs to Wendy" Ophi said trying to deny Grandeeny's claims crawling towards the woman grasping her hands hoping that Grandeeny would understand her.

"OH!" came a loud moan from behind Ophi.

Ophiuchus swung around and saw Wendy bent over the bed her face plastered with ecstasy.

"It's been so long Natsu-san I didn't think I'd ever feel you inside me again," said Wendy

"Why don't you get yourself involved now is a fine opportunity to get Wendy to lick your pussy," said Grandeeny.

Seeing this as the opportunity of a life time Ophi went and shoved her pussy into Wendy's face.

"Come now Wendy Purlyusica, told all types of stories of your time with her and Natsu she said your tongue was nice and warm," Grandeeny said as she walked over to them and pressed Wendy's face deeper into Ophi's pussy.

A Chorus of moans echoed throughout the doctors office every time Natsu thrusted into Wendy's warm wet he grunted and she moaned a sexual moan, and every time Wendy licked deep into Ophi's pussy her tongue playfully licking all the right spots Ophi had a look on her face as if she just shook hands with god.

"Oh God! Wendy!" Ophi moaned.

"UGH!" Natsu grunted as he came deep into Wendy's soaking wet twat pulling out with a pop!

Wendy got filled up on both ends as she slurped up Ophi's cum.

Natsu then crawled a top of Ophi and playfully licked her nose.

"W-Wah how dare you lick me you foul beast" Ophi yelled her face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Oh God" Ophi moaned as Natsu slowly thrust into her moist pussy.

"Ah, So tight" Natsu moaned as he thrust into her.

Ophi scratched at his back as he pounded into her at a hard pace.

"I-Is this what Wendy felt, It hurt at first but now...now it feels so good" Ophi said in her head she wanted to say it aloud but all that came out was pig like moans.

The two of them went at it for another ten minutes before Natsu erupted inside of her.

"My, My that's quite a bit I think I'll take my turn now," Grandeeny said as she stripped off her clothes.

 **To be continued...**


	22. Naughty Hospital Pt 2 (Grandeeny)

**Lemon-**

Like peasants, Wendy and Ophiuchus stepped aside to make room for their queen.

Natsu was a bit worn out after his sexcapades with Wendy and Ophiuchus but when he saw Grandeeny walking towards him with a sexy strut taking her clothes off like a Sunday stripper his energy was renewed in more ways than one.

"I hope you're ready to show me a good time," Grandeeny said as she bent over giving Natsu a view of her breast.

"I hope you can keep up," Natsu said in a teasing voice.

"Oh, so you wanna play that game?" Grandeeny said with a smile as she pulled him into a kiss and then as she pulled a way she whispered in a low sultry tone..."You're mine now"

Natsu wasn't sure what it was, the tone of her voice or the fact that she sounded so sure of herself when she said it but somehow Natsu found himself nodding in agreement.

"Oh Crap mom you didn't, did you?" Wendy asked shock splashed across her face.

"Just an aphrodisiac my old friend Mavis gave them to me sometime before she died," said Grandeeny with a mischevious smile.

"M-Mavis even when she isn't here she manages to drive me crazy," Natsu said as he tried to retain some sense.

"Don't worry It's no fun if only one of us is drugged which is why I took one too," Grandeeny said as she kissed him once again.

For at least a few minutes the two kissed like they were sealing their marriage. Then after a while, they became more aggressive and wilder as they began to grind on each other

Grandeeny's pink bra thumped on the ground her breast bounced and wiggled like jello.

"Come on Natsu suck my titty," Grandeeny said as she pressed her breast together to present them to him.

Like a hamster in his cage, Natsu put his lips around one of her pinks nipples, biting and sucking on it tucking it back with his mouth all while pinching the other.

"Whoa three of them way to go Natsu"

Natsu didn't want to look back he really didn't but he kept hearing tapping on the window and a tuft of blonde hair out the corner in his eye.

"Hiya Natsu you wouldn't believe the day I've had" Mavis yelled.

"Oh I see your busy please don't mind me I'll be in the waiting room," Mavis said before running off.

All Natsu could think of while sucking on Grandeeny's breast was how did she find him.

"AH Fuck! don't suck so hard" Grandeeny moaned her breath becoming ragged.

Natsu stopped sucking long enough to say "sorry I can't help myself your breast taste so good"

"You're like a baby," said Grandeeeny as she reached her hand forward and grasped his hardened cock into her hands.

She stroked it with passionate aggression as the aphrodisiac began to take effect.

Wendy and Ophi watched closely as Grandeeny gave masterful strokes while tugging his cum filled balls

"Oh my god I'm watching my mom masturbate a man," Wendy said in embarrassment as she covered her face...but not without peeking through her fingers.

"I have a lot to learn," Ophi said nodding her head in understanding.

"You two don't just stand there while I"m having fun with this one why don't you two please each other" Grandeeny said as she smiled at them with a wink.

Now Wendy wasn't too sure however Ophi jumped at the opportunity and grabbed Wendy by her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

Wendy at first was kissing her like a girl who had never kissed before she was sloppy and out of sync however after a few moments she began to get used to it and even started to like it just a little as she squeezed Ophi's ass and got in sync with Ophi.

The two of them got so into it that they didn't hear the monstrous groan Natsu made as his cum blasted into the sky like a rocket and landing right on their bodies and all over Grandeeny's hand, face and breast. "I love the way you taste," Grandeeny said in a sultry tone as she licked the semen clean from her hands.

When he witnessed that something inside Natsu broke as the aphrodisiac did its job and made Natsu lose all sense of control.

"I'll show you why I'm the Warden" Natsu whispered in Grandeeny's hear and he bent her over the front of the bed wrapped her hair around his hand like a horses reigns and began pounding her like a jackhammer.

Grandeeny was glad she lost her hymen long ago if she hadn't she'd be in so much pain right now but now all she's feeling is pure bliss and pleasure.

Natsu grunted as Grandeeny's pussy squeezed and pulled on his thrusting cock, Grandeeny bit the sheets as her eyes rolled into the back of her head close to passing out from the pleasure.

"F-Fuck! I'm cumming!" Grandeeny shouted.

Natsu had no plans on coming just yet but when Grandeeny's pussy tightened on his cock like a Chinese finger trap his balls exploded.

"W-Wendy I think your gonna be a big sister," Grandeeny said with a delirious smile.

Natsu leaned back to catch his breath as his erection began to die down and it would have to have Wendy not crawled over to her mother's cum filled snatch and began licking out the cum that was sloshing around her abused pussy.

And just like that, his erection came back faster than Lighting McQueen.

"I think this will be a long check up," Ophi said as she crawled towards Natsu on all fours before coming face to face with his erect cock and pressing her nose against the tip.

"This is the cock that was in my little Wendy," said Ophi as she licked all around the pink bulging tip.

"This is the cock that made you a woman," Natsu said as he brushed bangs out of her face.

"This is the cock that made Grandeeny scream," Ophi said as she licked the underside from the balls to the tip.

"This is the cock that turned Wendy into a naughty vixen," Natsu said as he locked eyes with her.

"This is a dirty cock so maybe I should clean it up," Ophi said as she took the cock into her mouth...

Natsu wasn't sure how much time had passed but he knew that Hisui was gonna be pissed but after the ordeal he just had, he'd even go face to face with a pissed of Erza or Mirajane.

When Natsu walked out to the lobby Hisui seemed to be gone.

"She must've got tired of waiting and went on home, guess I'm walking," said Natsu.

"I can drive you if you need," said Grandeeny as she limped towards him with his cum still running down her legs.

"Wait are you just wearing that lab coat?" Natsu asked.

"It's the only thing I had that wasn't covered in someone's cum," said Grandeeny.

"Ahaha my bad" Natsu laughed as the two of them walked outside.

"Natsu! Come quick!"

Natsu looked up to see Mavis waving him for in a panic.

He walked up to ask what was wrong but he didn't have to. When he saw the cum covered vibrator in the middle of the parking lot and Hisui's family limo still hear he knew what had happened Hisui's been kidnapped.

"Natsu what's going on?" Grandeeny asked

"Hisui's been kidnapped," Natsu said.

"Wait...Hisui? As in the Mayor's daughter?" Grandeeny asked shocked.

"Yeah she's also pregnant with my child," said Natsu as he pulled out his phone dialing 9-1-1

"Wait how do you know she's been kidnapped maybe she caught a ride or something and wanted to leave you the car," Grandeeny said trying to be a bit optimistic.

"Because she'd never leave her vibrator behind," said Natsu putting his phone to his ear.

To be continued.


	23. The Search For Hisui (Chelia)

Not long after Natsu made the call did every cop and detective in the entire state show up and start combing through everything.

"Hey Warden so you're the one who called?" said a young teenaged cop with reddish pink hair she stood at 5'4 and her breast were starting to come into their own.

"You must be Chelia," said Natsu as he put his hand out for a handshake.

"Yep that's me," Chelia said in an excited voice as she shook his hand.

"Will you help me look for Hisui?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"Of course I will I'm training to be a detective after all," said Chelia with a smile.

"I hope it goes well," said Natsu.

"Natsu! where are you, where the hell are you!" came the angry shouts of Mayor Toma.

"Mayor I'm sorry I lost your daughter," said Natsu.

"I left my sweet heart in your care and you get her kidnapped!" shouted Toma as he threw a enveloped at him.

"What's this?" Natsu asked bending down to pick it up.

"The Detectives found it under the car"

 **Dear Mayor "If you ever want to see your sexy daughter again then give us back End or else signed Tartaros"**

"I wondered who the hell End was or what a Tartaros was that's when this picture fell out," said Toma showing Natsu a picture of himself from around eight years ago hanging out with a bunch of old friends.

"Tartaros? I haven't heard that name in a while" said Natsu.

"Wait so you know them?" Chelia asked.

"Yeah I wasn't always on the straight and narrow I took a deal and got most of them arrested," said Natsu.

"So they're after you?" Toma asked.

"Yeah but I didn't expect them to result to kidnapping," said Natsu.

"Well then let's go, go go!" Chelia shouted as she walked to her car while fist pumping.

"I promise I'll get Hisui back," said Natsu

"If you don't bring her back safely then pack up your office and get the hell out of my town," said Toma as he walked off with a huff.

"Yeah we'll find her," said Chelia.

"Come on we can take your car," said Natsu.

"Do you have any idea's where your old crew might be?" Chelia asked.

"Most of the guys are either dead or in prison but somehow the girls got off I'm sure kyouka is calling the shots and she's always been more dangerous than I or Mard ever was," said Natsu.

"Wait, Mard Geer, Tartaros you were affiliated with the people who called themselves Etherous Demons of Tartaros?" Chelia asked shocked evident in her voice.

"Y-Yeah but that was when I was a teenager I'm sure they hate me for what I did but I had no choice," said Natsu.

"What exactly did you do?" Chelia asked as she unlocked her car.

"Well I snitched, took a plea bargain got put into witness protection, moved to this city became a cop and now I'm the warden of a prison," said Natsu.

"Is that why your files are locked up? I'll be honest I was curious about you but I couldn't access your files" said Chelia.

"You only had to ask I have no secrets from my coworkers," said Natsu.

"Let's stop by the donut shop and figure this out" said Chelia.

"Wait I thought the whole cops and donuts thing was a myth," said Natsu.

"Trust me sometimes we have to stake out a house for weeks at a time with rarely any sleep a box of calories and a hot cup of hot chocolate keeps you awoke and alert," said Chelia. "Haha haha and here I thought I was the only one who drank Hot chocolate," said Natsu with a smile.

"I love hot chocolate too it tastes so delicious unlike that coffee crap," said Mavis.

"Crap I forgot about her" Natsu whispered to himself.

"Aw come on now Natsu how can you go and forget your best friend like that," said Mavis.

"We aren't friends you just won't leave me alone," Natsu said looking back at the ghost who was kicking her feet in the back seat.

"Uh Natsu I know you have a lot on your plate and all but you're going crazy way too soon," said Chelia.

"Crap I forgot only I and for some reason, Anna can see her," said Natsu.

"See who? You said there were no secrets so tell me what your talking about" Chelia said.

"You'll never believe me" said Natsu.

"Try me" said Chelia.

"Well ever since I took on the job as warden the former warden Mavis Vermillion as been haunting me"

SCREECH!

"Uh Chelia why'd you stop so hard?, Why are we turning around?" Natsu asked.

"I'm taking you back to the hospital your sicker than I thought," said Chelia.

"See I told you, you wouldn't believe me," said Natsu.

"Fine, say you are telling the truth tell me one thing about me that only Mavis knows," said Chelia.

"But she told me never to mention her sensitive inverted nipples," Mavis said causing Natsu's eyes to widen.

"We'll if Mavis is here then I'm sure she'll tell you," said Chelia.

"I don't think I should mention it," Natsu said holding his hands up.

"So you admit you're crazy," said Chelia.

"No I'm not crazy can we just focus on finding Hisui," said Natsu trying to change the subject.

"Where almost to the donut shop there we can think about any clues on where they might be," said Chelia.

"I always thought her inverted nipples where cute but she finds them embarrasing," said Mavis.

"Mavis stop talking about Chelia's inverted nipples," Natsu said before quickly covering his mouth.

The car came to a screeching halt as Chelia's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Uh? Chelia"

"Who, told you?" Chelia asked in a menacing tone.

"See I told you I wasn't crazy Mavis has been talking about it for the last five minutes," said Natsu.

"It's not my fault it's hereditary my mom and grandma both had inverted nipples I can't help it" Chelia cried her face turning beet red"

"And Damn it Mavis I told you not to tell anyone!" Chelia shouted

"I think shes' mad at me," said Mavis with a smile.

"Hey Natsu the best part is when she's horny her nipples become like the tip to a baby bottle it's so sexy you really should suck on them," said Mavis.

"I don't have time for that Mavis," said Natsu

"Don't have time for what?" Chelia asked.

"It's nothing," said Natsu.

"No you're gonna tell me everything or I'm telling everyone you're being haunted by Warden Mavis" Chelia said as she started the car back up.

"Fine she said when your horny your nipples are like the tip to a baby's bottle and that I should really suck on them," said Natsu.

"What! you could've lied that's embarrasing" said Chelia.

"But you said... "I know what I said and how was I supposed to know what she said you said yourself only you and Anna can hear her right" Chelia said her embarrasment so high that smoke fumed from her ears.

"Looks like we're here," said Chelia as she pulled up to a donut shop.

"I'll pay what flavor should I get?" Natsu asked.

"Get what you want as long as there's glazed so help me if there's no glazed i'll be really upset," said Chelia.

"Hehhe alright I guess you want hot coco with your donuts?" Natsu asked.

"Only a fool wouldn't," said Chelia going to a table.

"Oh my god ever since he found out about my nipples I've been so nervous and why did I say glazed I like boston creme," Chelia said to herself as she absentmindly poked her inverted nipples.

"Hey Chelia can I get a hand here?" Natsu asked carrying the hot chocolates and motioning to the box of donuts.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Chelia as she walked over to the counter and grabbed the box.

The two of them grabbed a seat and began enjoying the donuts.

"Alright let start from the beginning how exactly do you know these people?" Chelia asked.

"We all went to the same high school back in the day," said Natsu.

"And what type of places did you all hang out at? It could be a clue as to where they are now" Chelia asked as she nibbled on a donut.

"There was this delicious burger joint we used to eat at all the time and then after that we'd go to the beach or play basketball," said Natsu.

"I don't think they'd take Hisui to get burgers or have fun there as to be somewhere else you guys used to hang out," said Chelia.

"There was this one girl named Seilah in our group who used to always drag us to the library" said Natsu.

"No that doesn't sound right either," said Chelia.

"I got it!" Natsu shouted as he rose from his seat and ran out the door.

"Wait what about the donuts!" shouted Chelia grabbing the box and following him out.

"Did you figure it out?" Mavis asked following him.

"Yeah one of our old hang out spots used to be this old abanonded warehouse it was large and we sometimes camped out there," said Natsu.

"We don't have a warehouse in this town," said Chelia.

"No but I remember the damn train that used to run through town and wake up the town and it would cauase the entire warehouse to shake when it went by.

"Wait the old railroad's shut down ever since the heartfillia family built their railroad that could go further and at cheaper prices," said Chelia.

"Yeah it was the heartfillia's who helped me out I was dating the daugther back then," said Natsu.

"Wait you dated Lucy Heartfillia no way, how did her mom and dad take it," Chelia asked.

"Now's not the time I'll tell you more about my relationship with the heartfillia's later. said Natsu as he floored it.

"Alright then so if I'm connecting the dots right you're telling me their hiding out at the old train station right?" Chelia said.

"Yeah sit back I'm gonna have to go quick" said Natsu has he put his hand over her chest not realizing he had groped her breast.

"N-Natsu please stop groping me," Chelia said

"Crap! I'm sorry" said Natsu

"N-No it's okay I just wasn't prepared is all," said Chelia as she began to unbutton her top.

"Now's hardly the time for that," said Natsu.

"Oh right save Hisui," Chelia said quickly closing it up.

After driving for another twenty minutes Natsu and Chelia pulled up to the old rail station and hid in one of the many abandoned train cars.

"Do you see her?" Chelia asked.

"I Don't see anyone yet," said Natsu.

"This place is pretty big maybe we just can't see them from here," said Mavis.

"Should we check somewhere else?" said a mysterious voice.

WAH! Chelia yelled as she jumped into Natsu's arms. '

"Sorry about that," said Chelia stepping down.

"Lamy what are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I saw your pink hair from a mile away my sweet!" Lamy shouted as she rubbed his arm.

Lamy was a small girl with black bobbed hair wearing a white winters coat and some black boots.

"You certainly have grown up havent you Natsu. I here you're a warden now". said Lamy giving him a smile.

"Where's Hisui?" Natsu said glaring at the smaller woman.

"HEHEHEHEH I'll Tell you for a price," said Lamy

"Why should I pay you any price?" Natsu asked crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you're little family now would you?" Lamy said.

"Don't you dare harm a hair on her head!" shouted Natsu.

"Oh I won't but you know how Kyouka can get sometimes she can be a little hands on," said Lamy.

"H-Hands on what does she mean?" Chelia asked.

"Kyouka always had a habit of groping people till they faint from pleasure," said Natsu.

"I'm starting to like this Kyouka gal," said Mavis.

"Now I can tell there's some chemistry between you two so why don't you make science and mix chemicals," said Lamy.

"What I can't do that," said Natsu.

"Come now you know how much I love watching," said Lamy

"I-I'll do it," said Chelia already standing there naked leaving everyone shocked at how fast she stripped.

"Well she didn't take much convincing," said Lamy.

"Natsu you have no choice, you must fuck Chelia to get the answers you seek!" Mavis shouted now standing beside Lamy.

"What are you doing? you traitor" Natsu berated the perverted ghost.

"Anyone who comes up with a brillant plan like this can't be so bad," said Mavis with a nod of her head.

"If anyones a traitor here it's you!" shouted Lamy.

"Yeah!" Mavis shouted.

"What me!" Natsu yelled back at Mavis though Lamy thought she was talking to him.

"You ratted us all out and got my boyfriend Mard arrested!" shouted Lamy.

"You still havent fucked Chelia banging the brains out of the officers is why I hired you in the first place!" shouted Mavis.

"Please Lamy just tell me where Hisui is if you do I promise I'll overlook your involement in this," said Natsu taking a seat.

"Yeah I'm getting cold over here," said Chelia as she walked to Natsu and pressed her breast againts his back.

"Chelia what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"Just fuck me already" said Chelia as she undid his belt.

Gravity did it's job a litte to good as not only did his pants fall but his underwere with it freeing his cock from it's cage.

"Are you sure? I'm mean ever since I heard about your inverted nipples I've been curious" said Natsu.

"Please shut up and kiss me already," said Chelia as she turned him around and they locked lips.

"Natsu quick look at her nipples!" shouted Mavis.

being ever so curious Natsu did take a look and like Mavis had said her inverted nipples had hardened and where now protruding out like the tip to a babys bottle.

 _ **STOP! LEMON TIME!**_

"Don't look so hard" Chelia said has she covered her erected pink nips.

"Don't be shy I think they're cute," said Natsu as he gently put her arms down.

"Really?" Chelia asked

"Of course," Natsu said as he kissed her soft pink lips

"Promise?" Chelia said

"I promise you're lovely," said Natsu.

"Stop with this casanova shit and get to fucking already," Lamy said as she watched them with a bored expression on her face.

"Yeah!" Mavis shouted in agreement.

The two ignored her as they kissed once again and Natsu took a hold of one of her nips pinching and rolling them between his fingers.

"Gah that feels so good," Chelia said as her breath became a bit uneven.

"Then how 's this?" Natsu asked as he wrapped his lips around her erected nipple and began to suck.

"Oh my god Where did you learn this it feels so good i've never had my nipples sucked before," said Chelia as she pressed Natsu's head further into her bossom.

Natsu didn't reply only focused on the task at hand sucking on one tit and tugging on the other while using his free hand to carress and squeeze her tight booty.

"I'm, I'm about to cum, I really do have sensitive nipples I can't believe I'm about to cum from just having my nipples sucked," Chelia said her face turning red.

Natsu responded to this by gently biting the tip of her nipInstead of listening to her request Natsu instead bit down just a little harder while his hand ventured to her untouched holy gates and began a tandilizing rub.

"No not my pussy don't rub my pussy while sucking on my breast," said Chelia as she squeeze her eyes shut and let out a quiet moan.

"Wait did you just cum? Lamy asked.

"Y-Yeah" Chelia said

"What the fuck kind of orgasm was that it's like your a middle schooler that discovered porn for the first time," said Lamy disappointment evident in her voice.

"Don't make fun of how I cum jackass" Chelia snapped.

"Oooh so she does have some fangs lets see how you work that mouth" said Lamy.

"Wh-What do you mean" Chelia asked.

"Well look at the poor boy he's so hard right now he'd probably cum just staring at you why don't you give him some sweet relieve it'll only be fair," said Lamy.

Chelia looked down at the aforementioned raging erection and audibly gulped at the sheer size of it not only was it long but it was also girthy.

"Ya know this is the first time I ever heard someone actually gulp," said Mavis with a grin giving Natsu a thumbs up.

"Wow I don't think I can fit it all in my mouth," said Chelia as she got down on her knees and wrapped her small hands around his tower.

"I'm sorta new to this so tell me how I'm doing okay?" said Chelia locking eyes with Natsu as she gave his penis a few test pumps.

"You're doing fine," Natsu said brushing her hair out of her face

"You're so big I have to use both hands," said Chelia as she took her other hand and wrapped it around the base of his cock and gave him a dual handed handjob.

"You're to loose tighten your grip just a little," said Natsu.

"Like this?"

"T-To tight to tight" Natsu said when she gave his cock a vise grip.

"Oops I'm sorry let me heal your wound," said Chelia as she lifted his cock up and gave it a good lick before kissing the pink head and rolling her tongue around it.

"You're tongue feels amazing" said Natsu.

"I've watched my cousin give blowjobs before," said Chelia wrapping her thin lips around the thick cock.

"Your mouth is so warm," said Natsu as he grabbed her by the back of the head.

"Go on shove it down her throat" said Lamy.

"Yeah give her a good skull fucking" Mavis said.

Natsu closed his eyes as Chelia swallowed about half of his cock before wrapping her boobs around what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

Natsu began to pump between her breast and into her lips at first it started slow but then it sped up to a good rhythm and speed.

"Ah Fuck I haven't had a good tit-job in a while," said Natsu and with a shake and a shiver he came like a river all over Chelia's pale skin.

"Look at me I'm a mess," said Chelia as she began to clean herself up.

"I love it when a sexy woman licks my cum off their own bodies," said Natsu.

" I want to feel your cum somewhere else," said Chelia as she laid face down ass up on the trains floor and spread her moisten folds.

Natsu got down behind her and lined his erected member with her slit and rubbed his penis around the outside.

"Please stop teasing if we don't hurry who knows what they'll do to Hisui," said Chelia.

Natsu then gripped her hips and slowly started pushing into her.

"S-So big, So good" Chelia moaned.

"Finally the real show started!" shouted Lamy.

"Tell me about it!" shouted Mavis.

Speed up Natsu go faster please I can handle it" said Chelia.

"Natsu sped up ever so slightly beating against her like the drum beat on a mid-tempo'd song.

"Oh my god please faster go faster make me scream please" Chelia begged as she reached her hand back and rubbed her pussy while twisting her hardened nubs.

Natsu sped up again and started to go deeper into her Chelia's ass rippled with every thurst into her pink pussy as Natsu bent over her back and kissed her neck while pounding away at her like a dog.

"Oh my god! fuck harder! Just a little harder!" Chelia moaned at the rapid pumps

Natsu's heart almost stopped at the tight grip Chelia's pussy had on his cock, it was warm and moist and hugged his pussy like a nice warm blanket.

"Oh fuck!" Chelia cried as she came

"At first Lamy was disappointed at the small orgasm but her attention was quickly regained when Chelia squirted all over Natsu's stomach and creamed on his thrusting cock.

"She's a squirter," Lamy said with a nod  
"She's a creamer," Mavis said with a nod

"I love it!" the two of them said at the same time.

Natsu and Chelia continued fucking like rabbits for a while Chelia had came many times and Natsu had filled her up just as much.

"Aw crap! Hisui!" shouted Natsu as he increased his pace to finish her off.

At some point Natsu had pinned Chelia against the side of the train and was now fiercely thrusting up into her cunt that was filled with so much cum that it was beginning to leak onto the floor.  
Natsu let out a feral roar as he filled her up with his hot semen.

"Thanks for the show, here you deserve this," said Lamy handing Natsu a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Natsu asked.

"You didn't think I'd tell you exactly where Hisui was did you? No no that would ruin all the fun go to that train cart and you'll another part of the map" said Lamy.

"Natsu go without me I just need to lay here awhile," said Chelia as cum leaked from her abused pussy and her nipples begin to soften and go back to their inverted state.

"I just love Chelia's inverted nipples," said Mavis has she jumped off the train

"Looks like he left me a treat," said Lamy as she licked her lips and stuck her tongue deep into Chelia's pussy.

While Lamy was having her way with a tired and defenseless Chelia, Natsu and Mavis had arrived at the next train cart as they arrived the doors slowly slid open and sitting there was...

 **To Be continued...**


	24. The Search for Hisui 2(Seilah)

Sitting there was a woman with long black hair and dark black eyes, her pale alabaster skin, succulent breast and thick thighs were insinuated by the leopard print kimono she wore .

"Seilah I should've known you were involved you always did everything Kyoka told you" said Natsu as his eyes traced the body of his old friend

Seilah said no words only raised a finger as she turned the pages of the book she was reading.

"Wow This girl is hot," Mavis said with an approving nod.

"Shut up you stupid ghost" Natsu whispered.

With a sigh, Seilah shut her book and looked over at Natsu.

"What do you want Natsu?" Seilah asked a slight smile gracing her lips.

"I want to know what you did with Hisui!" shouted Natsu.

"You know Kyoka and I both had feelings for you but you know that don't you" said Seilah.

"Don't change the subject and don't bring up the past just tell me where she is" said Natsu.

"Get up here I want to look into your eyes when you apologize to me," said Seilah.

Natsu hopped onto the train cart with Mavis right behind him.

Natsu of course stood in front of her arms crossed as the two of them stared each other down little did either of them know that the other was checking them out Natsu was looking at her large breast and wide hips and Seilah was looking at his muscular chest and toned arms.

However Mavis being the perverted little ghost that she is decided it was a smart idea to crawl between Seilah's legs and take a gander at what this woman was wearing beneath the kimono.

"My word, Natsu you won't believe this this woman is soaked her pink panties are wetter than your dick when Hisui give's you a blow job" Mavis said.

"Shut up and get from under there you perverted ghost," Natsu said.

"Who are you talking to?" Seilah asked with a tilt of her head.

" I won't apologize for getting mard and the others arrested," said Natsu quickly getting back on topic.

" I don't give a damn about that I care that you just left without a single good bye" said Seilah.

"Wow Natsu you're cold," Mavis said in a teasing tone.

"Look I'm sorry I left, but part of the deal to keep you and Kyouka out of jail was to never approach you two again if I did we'd all three be arrested," said Natsu.

"Then why are you here now do you really wanna risk your career for that girl we have?" Seilah asked pressing her breast against his chest.

"She's the mother of my child," Natsu said with a small smile.

"Well that and if you don't find her the mayor will have your head," said Mavis.

"Do you love her?" Seilah asked as she grabbed the only rope holding her Kimono on her seductive body and began to pull on it.

"I-I love all the women in my life" Natsu said honestly.

"How about me and Kyouka do you still love us do we still have a place in your heart?" Seilah said as she tugged on her Kimono and let it drop to the ground giving Natsu and unobstructed view of her taut stomach, her large pale breast with cute pink nipples and those long slender legs.

"Do you even remember what this pussy felt like wrapped around your meaty cock?" Seilah asked in a sexy tone as she stepped closer to him.

Mavis being the perverted ghost she is decided to whip out a camera from who knows where and begin recording the scene before her.

"Where did you... Natsu was just about to ask where Mavis got the camera from but realized he'd look like he'd gone completely off the rails if he had

"Pay attention to me stop thinking about other women" Seilah said has she pulled his head to hers and smashed her lips to his.

"This taste it's so familiar," Natsu said as he moaned into the kiss and stuck his tongue into the woman's mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity the two finally separated.

"If you want any information from me you have to treat me like a dirty slut" Seilah whispered into his ear before she took the lobe into her mouth and reached into his pants wrapping her hands around his cock.

"I know what you're doing," Natsu said

"Really? And what's that?" Seilah asked whilst trailing her fingers up her chest

"You're trying to stall," said Natsu.

"Is that so?" Seilah said going down to her knees she rubbed the outline of Natsu's hardened member through the fabric of his pants.

"You're still as huge as you ever were," Seilah said unzipping his jeans and reaching inside to fish out the snake she so desperately craved.

Seilah's lips were strangely cold and the cool lips wrapping around his member sent shivers down to his toes and chills up through his nose

"Mmm you're so thick and long I've missed this cock, I've missed making you my plaything" said Seilah.

"I think you might be remembering it a bit differently, allow me to show you what really happened between us back then" Natsu said has he gripped her long locks.

Seilah moaned as Natsu thrust his hips, slowly at first but as he got used to the feeling of her cold lips on his cock he picked up the pace he got faster he began thrusting harder.

Pretty soon Mavis got a great recording of his meaty balls slapping against her chin as his cock entered and exited her small mouth like it was a pussy each time he pulled back his cock was covered in more and more of the woman's saliva, saliva that connect the tip of his cock to her pretty lips.

"AH" Natsu moaned as he pressed her face into his crotch and held her there while he unleashed a torrent of cum down her throat.

It was a large and thick load but luckily Natsu's cock was lodged so far into Seilah's mouth that swallowing was made easy.

"Mmm you taste good as ever," said Seilah.

"Your mouth his still as naughty as ever," said Natsu.

"if you like that mouth so much why don't you try this one?" Seilah said as she pressed her hand against the side of the train cart she reached one hand back to spread her lower lips showing the juices that filled up the folds of her pussy it was like looking into a cup that was only a few drops of water from over filling.

Natsu got behind her as kissed her neck rubbing his cock on her folds

Seilah moaned in pleasure as his cock kept scrapping the outer rim of her vagina, brushing against her tiny clit her juices flowed freely from her pussy, down her legs and even soaked Natsu's cock.

"Come on now Natsu hurry up and fuck her," Mavis said as she pressed her camera closer.

"I mean if you don't it'd be like getting a touchdown and not kicking the field goal, or hitting a room run and then stopping on third base," said Mavis as she zoomed in on Seilah face which was in a state of frustrated bliss.

"Please, Please, Please stick that cock in me. Please I'll tell you anything just give me the pleasure I so desperately crave" Seilah said as she grinded her hips to stimulate his cock.

Natsu gripped her hips and slipped his cock into her soaked pussy up to the hilt.

"AIE! So good!" Seilah moaned aloud as her fingers scraped the side of the train cart.

She was wet like a rag thrown into a bucket of water and not only was she wet, she was extremely tight it felt like someone wrapped a band-aid around his cock.

"I love the way your pussy grips me," Natsu said as he kissed the back of her earlobes.

"I love the way your cock can turn even the most prim girls into complete sluts" Seilah said as she began twerking her ass on his thrusting cock giving him a feeling he had long forgotten.

"I'm about to cum, I'm gonna cum," said Seilah

"I'm not done with you let," said Natsu as he pulled her back from the wall and yanked her arms behind her thrusting harder, thrusting faster.

The two of them fucked for another ten minutes before Natsu finally filled her pussy up with his hot thick cum, Seilah on the other hand had came multiple times during this little stalling of time.

"Now tell me where are they," Natsu said has he pulled out his cum leaking from her folds his cock covered in her juices.

She's waiting for you inside the abandoned station" said Seilah.

"Thank you, now get out of here if you're still here when I get back I'm putting you in cuffs," Natsu said as he pulled on his underwear and jumped out the train in such a rush that he didn't even bother to put on his discarded uniform.

"I gotta hurry Hisui could be in danger," said Natsu.

"is Kyouka really so dangerous?" asked Mavis floating beside him.

"She's as perverted as Hisui and has sadistic as Mira," said Natsu.

When they arrived at the location they were meant with a sight that blew their damned minds!...

 **To Be Continued..**.

 **"I've returned from my trip to the mountains of perversion"**

 **"I shall get back into the grove of posting the warden"**

 **"I'll be honest I probably won't update the other three stories**

 **"How does a Harem Story where everyone is gender bent sound the story will follow Lucas Heartfillia the heir to amass fortune left behind by his deceased father but he must marry before he can even see, when the women of his local high school hear about this they do whatever they can to get a place in his heart**


	25. Hisui Found (Kyoka)

When Natsu heard that Hisui had been kidnapped his blood boiled and when he heard that it was a few of his old friends from back in the day it evaporated he was afraid that Hisui would be tortured by the sex-crazed women of Tartarus...However what he saw was much, much worst.

The scene he and Mavis walked in on was the two of them their bodies covered in sweat their respective green hairs plastered to their glistening bodies their large breast swinging like pendulums and their large asses smacking against each other so loudly Natsu was surprised he hadn't heard it before coming here.

And, what was the scene Natsu and Mavis walked in on?

It was the sight of Hisui E. Fiore and Kyoka ground their pussies and asses together it was the sight of them connected by a large sixteen in a pink vibrating double ended dildo that made them sing a chorus of moans.

"What a scene!" Mavis said with a childlike joy as she pulled her camera out and then made a face of shock, sadness, and anger.

"What's wrong?" Natsu whispered.

"I've seen a lot in my years as a warden and even more in these couple of months I'd been a ghost but I've never seen something as pure as blissful as a double sided dildo it's amazing it's like a gift from God, but of course the devil with all his trickery as ruined my life" Mavis said as she fell to her knees in exaggeration.

Natsu decided to ignore her and get Hisui back.

"Hisui! are you okay!?" Natsu shouted as he got closer his boner evident by the tent in his undies.

"Oh, hello Natsu I didn't see you there how are you?" Hisui said with a perverted smile.

"I'm fine but we have to get you out of here," said Natsu.

"Natsu, have you met Kyoka she's on par with you when it comes to finding all my spots," Hisui said as she stood up her side of the dildo slipping out of her slippery pussy covered in her juices

"I feel honored that you'd come and rescue me but don't worry no one can outdo me when it comes to perversion," said Hisui with her hands on her hips and chest puffed out.

"That's not something to be so proud about," said Natsu. "Looks like you were enjoying the show," said Hisui as she rubbed Natsu's tent through his undergarments.

Suddenly a pale hand wrapped itself around Hisui's body as a couple of long slender fingers slipped themselves into her pussy.

"AH!" Hisui moaned as she lifted one of her breasts and bought it to her mouth.

"Hello Natsu, I'm glad you could join us," Kyoka said smiling at him over Hisui's shoulder.

"Why are you doing this Kyoka? Why kidnap Hisui?" Natsu asked trying to press for information.

"Ya know you can't really be intimidating with your boner sticking out," Mavis said while sitting against the wall still depressed about her camera.

"I can't believe all my data got corrupted" she kept complaining to herself.

"Why? what do you mean why?" Kyoka asked.

"I mean why did you drag Hisui into your problems with me!" Natsu shouted.

"It was the only way I knew how to get you here! and now I'll make you pay!" shouted Kyoka.

"Make me pay? for what! Mard and the others took things to far I had to stop them I had to put them away!" shouted Natsu.

"No it's not that, I figured out long a long time ago that you had to do that and I've long forgiven you for that, however, what I could never forgive is the fact that you just left without so much as a goodbye.

"Now Natsu, is that true?" Hisui said her hands on her hips

"Wait how is this my fault? They kidnapped you" said Natsu pointing to Kyoka.

"This and That are two different things now apologize properly" said Hisui as she grabbed his ear.

"I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but I don't regret anything I've done up till now because the things I did was to make sure you, Seilah and even Lamy stayed safe and stayed out of jail. "I knew you had to leave, and I knew about your deal I knew you had to disconnect from us but I thought you would've at least given me a goodbye pounding," Kyoka said her face flushed red.

"Natsu I'm ashamed of you," Hisui said giving him a glare.

"You're all insane how'd did I end up the bad one here?" Natsu said rubbing his hair.

"Psst Natsu can't you see what you have to do," Mavis said tugging on his shirt.

"Why are you whispering I'm the only one here that can hear you," Natsu said.

"I forget sometimes, but that's beside the point you have to fuck that woman until she can't stand straight," said Mavis.

"I can't just fuck her in this situation," Natsu said not caring if he looked crazy.

"That didn't stop you fucking Seilah and playing Lamy's little games geez," said Kyoka crossing her arms over her breast.

"I understand the situation and I know what to do," said Hisui.

"What?" Natsu and Kyoka asked staring at her.

"One moment please," said Hisui taking out her phone and making a call.

"Hello Daddy, Yes I'm quite alright, yes Natsu found me, can I ask you a favor father"

"What's she doing? and wait I was supposed to be in charge here" said Kyoka.

"Looks like you've fallen into her pace," said Natsu.

"What?" Kyoka asked.

"I noticed it when I first met her, she has a certain charm to her she is able to get people to do what she wants and make them think it was all her idea, if she was a bad person then she'd be one of the most dangerous ones around even more so than Mard" said Natsu.

"Really? I had no clue I had such a dangerous woman in my presence" said Kyoka.

"Alright, Kyoka welcome to your first day as my handmaiden," said Hisui as she hung up her phone with a smile.

"Hand what?" Kyoka asked.

"While I grew up with many maids around me I've never had a personal maid to tend to my needs," said Hisui.

"What about Seilah and Lamy I won't leave them behind," said Kyoka.

"I'll find something for them to do," said Hisui with a smile.

It was a few days later when Natsu finally moved into the Hisui residence and finally got some paperwork done and was ready to receive the visitors from Alvarez this coming weekend...

The moment Natsu arrived at the Fiore residence the butlers directed him to Hisui's personal chambers.

Natsu didn't realize it before but just about every time he made the beast with two backs with someone Mavis was there or at least somewhere nearby, this was the first time he'd be with a woman and Mavis not being there to grind his nerves.

"It's pretty quiet without Mavis around," said Natsu with a sigh as he made it to Hisui's room only to find the door locked.

As Natsu got ready to knock on the door he remembered the person Mavis decided to spend the day with.

"Crap she's with Anna I hope she isn't putting in crazy thoughts in her head, Anna has always been the type to latch on to ideas quickly," Natsu said as he finally knocked on the door.

"It's open" came Hisui's voice from the other side

Someone must have unlocked it while Natsu was thinking about Mavis, is what Natsu was thinking as he opened the door and walked in only to see a sight he thought he'd never see.

"K-Kyoka w-what are you wearing?" Natsu asked in shock

"Isn't it cute?" Hisui said as she sat in a chair wearing nothing but transparent green lingerie.

"Don't stare at me this is embarrassing enough without you making googly eyes?" Kyoka said as she stepped backward the thigh high black boots she wore clicked on the shiny floors.

"Kyoka why don't you give a little swirl show him a 360 view," said Hisui.

"Y-Yes Mistress," Kyoka said as she spun in place her red skirt if you could call something that only came to the top of her ass a skirt, the rest of her small but supple ass stuck out like an apple hanging from a tree.

"Uh, Kyoka is that you?" Natsu said stepping closer.

"Y-Yes please get me out of this house this woman is crazy," said Kyoka dropping to her knees her breast bouncing in the white blouse she wore that was purposely left unbuttoned just to show off some cleavage.

"Hisui what did you do to her?" Natsu asked.

"I couldn't just forgive her like that I had to make sure she knows what she did was wrong and to never do it again so I punished her much like I punished Kamika," said Hisui.

"You mean that?" Natsu asked.

"Yep, that" Hisui confirmed. "Don't remind me?" Kyoka said shaking her head.

"Wait what happened to my friends Seilah and Lamy?" Kyoka asked realizing she hadn't seen them since the incident.

"Oh their find I left there punishment to Cosmos and Kamika," said Hisui.

"Can you show me to my room?" Natsu asked.

"What are you talking about the two of us are engaged now, of course, we'll be sleeping in the same bed and our little handmaiden hear will join us tonight," said Hisui.

"I'll do what now?" Kyoka asked.

"When you're in charge of things you full of life and can be a real slut ya know when you thought you were in charge during our little double dildo experiment the other day," Hisui said.  
"What do you mean I thought I was in charge I was just trying to sexually torture you," said Kyoka.

"If it was anyone else your techniques would've worked but as a pride noble I won't fall prey to your sexual pressure," Hisui said in a prideful tone.

"Hisui you really are crazy but I guess that's why we work so well," said Natsu.

"Let's go to bed shall we," said Hisui with a smile.

"It's only 6," said Kyoka.

"We won't be doing any sleeping," Hisui said with a wink.

"I see then are we gonna pleasure the man before us," asked Kyoka.

"No, not we, you," Hisui said pointing to Kyoka.

"Me?" Kyoka said pointing to herself

"Yep you" Hisui confirmed

"Well come on it ain't gonna suck itself" Natsu declared before he quickly covered his mouth realizing what he just said.

"Crap! that damn perverted ghost rubbed off on me!" Natsu shouted making a mental note to find a way to exercise that damned perverted phantom loli.

"You're crazier than your girlfriend," Kyoka said.

"I'm him soon to be wife the rest of you concubines are his girlfriends," said Hisui.

"How many are we talking here?" asked Kyoka.

"Eh At least twenty-four chapters worth," said Natsu.

"Geez all these years I was worried about you and you're living the high life," said Kyoka.

"Kyoka remembers the deal if you don't follow my commands you and your friends are getting charged," said Hisui.

"What deal?" Natsu asked.

"Well the only way daddy agreed not to throw them in jail was if one of them worked for me for the amount of time a kidnapper would've gone to jail for," said Hisui.

"It isn't all bad at least I get to see you every day," Kyoka said pressing her hand on Natsu's chest.

"Kyoka your eyes are as pretty as always," Natsu said as he looked her deep in the eye.

"Kiss me you fool," Kyoka said.

Can we get some sugar for this lemon!

As Natsu closed his eyes to go in for a kiss the sound of someone out of breath entered his ear as the little blonde ghost entered his peripheral vision.

"You wouldn't believe how far I had to run to get here I can't believe I almost missed it," Mavis said as she casually gave a thumbs up while walking to a chair to take a rest.

"I can feel you getting hard, I feel your cock pressing against me" Kyoka whispered into Natsu's ear as she rubbed his chest and then dropped to her knees.

"Let's see what you're working with," said Kyoka as she pulled down his pants.

"Oh no underwear someone came prepared," said Hisui with a smile.

"I know to always be ready when you're involved," Natsu said.

"You make me seem like some sort of naughty slut," Hisui said as quietly as possible.

As Natsu was about to answer her remark his body shivered as his cock was sandwiched between the heavenly pillows that where Kyoka 's breast.

"Hey Natsu, describe her breast," Mavis said as drool leaked from her mouth. "They're large, not the largest but they have the best shape and they're the softest breast I've ever felt but her erect nipples are so hard its' like someone put diamonds on a couple of pillows," Natsu said as the woman rubbed the mighty cock with her breast.

"Don't just suddenly describe my boobs like you're talking to your friends at the bar"

Natsu looked down at her to see her looking up trying to look angry but seeing her pouting with her breast and mouth stuffed full of cock only made her look strangely cute.

for the rest of the boob-job Kyoka glared at Natsu never breaking eye contact as she sucked on the tip of his cock and licked the pre-cum from the leaking head and not even when he came his hot load onto her tongue and face did she break the eye contact.

"Let's taste, shall we?" Hisui said taking a clump of cum off the Hisui's cheek and licking it off her finger.

"Mmmm as good as ever," Hisui said as if she just ate her favorite dessert.

"looks like you're still big as ever why don't you use my slutty little hole to fix that," said Kyoka as she laid on the bed her legs spread like an M.

"Oooh Missionary what a classic" Mavis said as she crawled on the bed behind her.

"Hisui is your house haunted I swear I feel like someone is sitting behind me just staring at me," said Kyoka.

"No but strange things have been happening around Natsu lately," said Hisui.

Natsu climbed on top of Kyoka and kissed her aggressively while lining his cock up with her hole he entered her

even before going all the way in, his cock was being squeezed by her pussy

"I nearly forgot how tight you were," said Natsu as he applied a bit of pressure then slammed into her, his balls bouncing against her supple ass

"Aw yes that feels so good I can feel every vein" Kyoka moaned as she wrapped her legs around Natsu's body.

Natsu took one of her breasts into his mouth as he got a good rhythm going.

"Aw no not my breast, I'm gonna, no!" Kyoka moaned as a white substance leaked from her bouncing oppai's

"Oh? what's this?" Hisui said as she climbed on the bed and inspected the substance coming from Kyoka 's breast.

"I can't believe you're lactating," Hisui said as she bent over and took the woman's breast into her mouth.

"Aw please no, stop messing with my breast," Kyoka said as she tried to keep her sanity but between the rod thrusting into her honeypot and the lips and tongues that sucked and played with her nipples.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kyoka moaned as she came all over Natsu's thrusting cock

Right when Natsu pulled out Hisui took it upon herself to clean his cock taking it deep into her throat and licking the head like she was trying to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop.

"Mmmm, I'd almost forgotten how good this cock taste" said Hisui as she licked the tip and tugged on it with her hand.

"Come on, Natsu I'm not done yet," Kyoka said making a come here motion with her finger.

Natsu moved towards her and when he did she wrapped her legs around him and flipped him onto the bed making sure to mount him.

"Do you feel it? do you feel my pussy rubbing against your cock? I bet you wanna fuck it, don't you? You wanna fuck this slut's little pussy don't you" Kyoka said her perverseness getting more and more prominent.

"Yeah I wanna feel your squeeze me some more," said Natsu as he lined his cock with her hole.

"No, no you had your turn in charge and now it's my turn," Kyoka said reaching back and taking his cock into her hand.

"I love the look on your face, I bet you wanna cum, you wanna cum don't you? Kyoka kept mocking Natsu while rubbing his cock faster and faster.

Then it happened all the cum that's been building up since he entered Kyoka finally burst out and not only covered Kyoka 's hands it also shot all over her back and some even wound up on Hisui's chest.

"Here let me get your back for you," said Hisui as she climbed behind Kyoka and licked the hot cum from her back.

Kyoka moaned at the feeling of Hisui's hot tongue scraping against her back.

Natsu took advantage of this gap in her defenses and entered her from below.

"AH! no fair" Kyoka moaned out.

"Just move your hips and you'll feel great pleasure" Hisui whispered as she pressed her back against Kyoka's.

"I know what to do," Kyoka said as she rose up until only the tip remained and then slammed back down her ass rippling on impact.

"UHG" Natsu moaned.

"Oh you like that don't you," Kyoka said as she grinded her hips and squeezed her pussy tighter

She kept the pressure up until she finally got what she craved the feeling of Natsu's hot cum filling her womb.

It was early the next morning and Natsu was still a bit tired from last night having done some truly freaky things with the two greenette's last night.

"See you later today," Natsu said as he kissed Hisui on the forehead and dressed for work.

"No fair I want one too," said Kyouka still half-asleep.

"Sorry of course," said Natsu as he planted one on her forehead.

On his way out Natsu was given some coffee by one of the maids and walked to his car.

Natsu always loved the drive to work the weather is nice and the radio plays the best music at this time.

He arrived at work feeling more awake than he did earlier he greeted the guard in charge of the library, Levy, he wanted to sit down with her one of these days he never really talked to her before other than good mornings and farewells.

"Aw in two days I'll entertain our guest until then I still have my work as warden," said Natsu as he fumbled with his keys to his office only to find it already unlocked.

"Strange a must've left it open last night," said Natsu as he turned the light on.

"I'm guessing you've forgotten our deal"... **To be continued...**

 **Aw here we are chap 25 if things go according to plan 26 should be out by the weekend**


	26. Just Another Day in the life of a Warden

"I'm guessing you've forgotten our deal"...

Those words replayed in Natsu's head as he looked at the silver haired, blue eyed woman sitting on his desk wearing a pair of bloomers and a wet t-shirt as well has one of the caps he keeps on his desk.

"Y-Yukino what are you doing here?" Natsu asked putting his keys on the nearby hook.

"So you do remember me then you remember the talk we had about letting my sister go free" said Yukino.

"Look I'm just the warden I only run the prison it's up to a judge to decide if someone can be set free or not" said Natsu.

"So what was the thing in the bathroom back then?" Yukino asked as she walked towards him her nipples poking through the wet T-shirt she wore.

"I can let you talk to your sister if that would make you happy" said Natsu.

"Oh yes, please allow me to see her" Yukino said.

"Alright then I'll call Kagura and tell her to come and escort you to see your sister" said Natsu.

"I would much rather have you escort me if that's okay" said Yukino.

"Fine, but we'll have to make it quick I have a job to do you know" Natsu said as he grabbed his set of keys and headed to the cell-block Sorano was held in.

"Oh Warden are you headed somewhere?" the one who asked that was Kagura who seemed a bit distant ever since that little encounter they had together along with Erza.

"I'm just taking Miss Yukino here to see her sister Sorano" said Natsu.

"I'm sorry sir, If I had known I would've...

"Don't worry Kagura you're doing a fine job" said Natsu with a smile as he brushed past her.

"I wonder if he's willing to pound me again" Kagura said the thoughts of a pervert filling her head.

"Ah here we are" Natsu said as he fumbled with his keys.

"Sorano it's me Yukino!" Yukino shouted placing her hands on the bars.

"Yuki is that really you!?" Sorano shouted as she ran to the bars

"Yeah I've missed you" Yukino said with a smile.

"I've missed you too" Sorano said.

"Come on why don't you two talk in the visitors lounge I'll get you a sandwich" said Natsu.

"Natsu now's your chance to have a threesome with a set of sisters don't waste this opportunity on a sandwich" Mavis said nudging him on the hip.

"Don't nudge me like that was a good idea" Natsu whispered.

"It was and you know, I mean just look you already have a boner just looking at Yukino in that get up and I bet seeing Sorano in that skin tight jumpsuit ain't doing your dick any favors!" shouted Mavis

"I'm not having a threesome with them!" Natsu shouted louder than he meant to.

"A what?" Sorano asked glaring at him.

"Eh I don't mind let s get to it" Yukino said sliding her bloomers to the side showing that she wore nothing underneath.

"Wait I'm handcuffed and besides I don't want to see my younger sister getting fucked" Sorano said making any excuse possible for this not to happen.

"Aw come on sis we haven't done anything together since you took me to the amusement park when we were kids" Yukino said with a smile.

"This and that are completely different" Sorano said shaking her head.

"Come on let's go" Yukino said opening the cell.

"What the? When'd you take my keys?" Natsu asked wondering how is keys fell of his belt.

"Wow she must be magic" Mavis said but her poker face was so terrible it gave her away quickly.

"Well come on Natsu don't just stand there get in here in front us already it would be awkward if someone came by" said Yukino.

"You're not alone in this cell block it's already awkward!" shouted one of the prisoners.

"I say do it, it's been a while since we had a good show!" shouted another.

"Looks like our audience wants in on this" said Yukino as she grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him into the cell with the two sisters.

"Gah Yukino I can't believe you, you're always pulling crap like this and I'm left to clean up your mess" said Sorano.

"Aw come on Sorano I saw the tapes I know that you two already banged" said Yukino.

"That wasn't me I was under some sort of charm spell or something!" shouted Sorano.

"Oh see must be talking about my Aphrodisiac I really need to buy some more" said Mavis.

"So Yukino how exactly did you see something only people who work here have access to?" Natsu asked.

"I hacked into the database" Yukino said like it was no big deal.

"I should arrest you but I'll let it slide this time" said Natsu.

"Well I guess we're doing this aren't we?" Sorano said as Yukino undid her cuffs.

"Yeah I'm going to need those keys back" said Natsu.

"Oh fine, here" Yukino said handing him the keys.

"Look how big my sisters breast are" said Yukino with a smile as she slightly unzipped Sorano's jump suit and then smooshed her boobs together to make them stand out more.

"T-They are pretty big" said Natsu trying not to stare.

"Eh Seilah's where bigger" Mavis said with a shrug as she lay on the bed.

"Come on sis let s do this already we don't have much time" said Yukino as she dragged her sister to crotch level and smiled up at the pinkette.

"You're such a slut Yukino, you do know that right?" Sorano said as she pulled Natsu's pants and undies down.

"I'm the slut but you're the one rearing to go" said Yukino with a dirty look.

"Aw whatever just let your big sis show you how to pleasure a cock of this size" Sorano said with a lustful smile...

Lemon...

Sorano kissed the tip of Natsu's cock and began to rub the rest with her hands before taking it between her lips making sure to roll her tongue around the head of his cock.

"Come on Sorano don't be greedy" said Yukino as she got in on the action placing her mouth on his long shaft and slurping at the cock from the side while her hands reached down under a played with the sack that awaited below.

The two sisters worked in unison there was never a moment that one of their tongues weren't wrapped around Natsu's cock and not a moment when one of their hands weren't fondling his balls.

Yukino did I ever teach you how to deep throat?" Sorano asked giving her sister a wink as she relaxed her throat and let Natsu's cock slide across her tongue and into the back of her throat.

"Aw come on Sorano, don't hog it all" Yukino said with a pout as she watched her sister take the cock deep into her mouth.

"Sorano that feels so good" Natsu moaned as his head fell back at the feeling of Sorano's tongue and tight throat massaging his cock.

As Sorano slurped and sucked she began to hum and melody sending a rhymetic tinge down Natsu's cock and causing him to shake and shutter until he came down her waiting throat.

"MMM AHH, and that's how it's done my dear sister" Sorano said while wiping excess cum "Whatever I can do something you can't do" said Yukino with a wink as she pulled her shirt down to expose her breast.

"What can you do that I cannot do?" Sorano said giving her sister a feisty glare.

"This" Yukino said as she wrapped her jiggily orbs around Natsu's cock.

Natsu gritted his teeth as the marshmallows swallowed him whole and she squeezed her breast together

Just when Natsu thought he could handle her menstruations she suddenly kissed the tip of his cock and began suckling on the head like she was a baby sucking on a pacifier.

"Well unlike you little sis I won't just sit here watching like a dead fish" Sorano whispered into ear younger sisters ear.

"I won't lose to you Sorano" Yukino thought as a blush appeared on her face and she increased her actions.

"You've always been so easy to get wet" Sorano spoke hotly into Yukino's ear as she bought two of her long fingers south down to the internal pond that was Yukino's entrance.

"Sorano, that's not fair" Yukino moaned as Sorano's fingers slide across her puckering lips.

"Come on why don't you open up for me like you used to?" Sorano spoke blowing her breath into Yukino's ear and sneaking two of her pale fingers into Yukino's snatch.

"OH! Soar! No!" Yukino moaned as she lost concentration on the task at hand.

Natsu took advantage of this lasp in her concentration and went on the offensive; He gripped Yukino's silver hair and plunged her straight down onto his cock.

"Way to go Natsu! That s how it's done!" Mavis cheered with a happy smile.

Natsu closed his eyes and unleashed his load.

Unable to keep up Yukino took her mouth of the still squirting cock and it plastered her face fell into the valley of her breast.

"Oh my god Natsu you got it everywhere now you have to free my sister" said Yukino with a wink as she cleaned herself of the semen.

"I've told you before I don't have that kind of authority around here" Natsu said shaking his head.

"Ugh you really are useless ya know" Yukino said.

"Yuki what did I tell you about making deals that concern my future?" Sorano said as she smiled at Yukino's glistening pussy.

"It's been a while since I've tasted you" Sorano said as she spread her tongue wide and reached around to squeeze her perky pinks nipples.

Yukino moaned loudly and closed her eyes in bliss

"Sorano ugh your tongue is so wet" Yukino moaned as she fell forward her mouth on Natsu's balls.

"Natsu moaned when her tongue brushed over his hairy balls.

"MMM looks like the carpet matches the drapes" Yukino said as she took one of his nut hairs into her mouth and pulled it stretching his balls.

"AH, Yukino that's, ah!" Natsu moaned.

"Oh, No you're not Cumming anymore unless it's in our pussies my outfit is dirty enough as it is" said Yukino with a wink as she motioned over her shoulder to Sorano who was busy with her feast.  
"I see, Natsu! She wants you to take her sister from behind and make her scream a scream full of lust, passion and love!" Mavis said with a smile as she ran behind Sorano.

"And look Natsu she's soaked" Mavis said as she put her hand under Sorano's pussy to catch some of the dripping juices.

Natsu got around without Sorano noticing and scraped his cock against her pussy as soon as his shaft touched her folds they began to wrap around his cock like it was sucking him in.

"Gah!" Natsu if you wanted to feel me hugging you so bad all you had to do was ask" Sorano said as she rubbed her pussy up n down Natsu's cock.

"Sorano, you're such a little slut" Yukino said as she pulled her sister into a hot kiss.

The moment she did Natsu pounded the entire foot long cock into her innards.

Sorano screamed and moaned deep into Yukino's mouth.

"On one in my pussy is being reshaped by such a magnificent cock and on the other my mouth is being violated by my own cute little sister"

The chorus of moans that echoed throughout the cell block didn't just come from that one cell it came from multiple cells as the other prisoners pleasured themselves and their cellmates to the sound of the beast with three backs.

Natsu grunted as he thrusted into Sorano's southern gate's pressing his chest against her porcelain back, his cock getting strangled by her tightness was pure bliss to him.

Yukino meanwhile had came multiple times thanks to her sisters skillful tongue that delved deep into her deepest parts and her sisters teeth that softly bit her pink folds until they began to get puffy

Natsu moaned as her pussy squeezed his cock like a python wrapping tightly around his thrusting member while it coated his cock in her essence.

The Feeling of his cock being covered in her warm cum and hugged by her tight lips was a combination that Natsu just couldn't handle and groaned as he came deep inside her.

"Oh my I recognize that sound that's the sound Natsu makes when he cums" Yukino said as she grabbed her sister by the breast and tossed her aside.

"Ouch, you're always so rough with me" Sorano said as she rubbed her breast and stuck a couple of fingers into her pussy to fish out the molten semen that soaked inside.

"Now come on Natsu, I'll prove why my body is much superior than my sisters old worn out body" said Yukino with a seductive smile as she put her legs in an M formation her puffy pussy heaving in and out like it had a heart beat.

"Lets see then" Natsu said as he hovered above her the tip of his cock gently kissed her folds before slowly sinking in.

"It's much looser than our last encounter" Natsu said as he gritted his teeth and plugged her up.

"AW I missed this, this is why I came here" Yukino moaned

"And here I thought you were here to get me out" Sorano said as she stood above Yukino's bright red face.

"Sorano, your dripping" Yukino said as a dollop of cum fell from Sorano's used and abused pussy and onto her porcelain forehead.

"Here have a better taste" Sorano said as she dropped down onto Yukino's mouth

The moment she did Yukino gripped her thick thighs and scooped out some of the cum that was boiling inside her, Yukino's long pink tongue sloshing around the white ooze that laid dormant inside her caused Sorano to lose all focus and right when she thought she was about to regain that focus, Natsu suddenly grabbed her orbs and pinched the precious gems that decorated the tip of her glorious boobs.

Though Yukino was moaning as loud as she could as Natsu's cock guided in and out of her it was muffled out by Sorano's thighs and pussy.

For Sorano however her moans had no means of escape and echoed out.

"Natsu you better wrap it up, I hear footsteps" said Mavis.

"Hey Natsu can you hear me?" Mavis asked trying to get his attention but he was much too distracted with the feeling of Yukino's pussy gripping his cock as he bit and toyed with Sorano's orbs

"AH!" Natsu moaned as he came deep into the woman below him...

When he pulled out he turned around only to come face to face with the faces of three women, The vice Warden Erza Scarlet, The Head Jailer Kagura Mikazuchi and Head Interrogator Mirajane Strauss.

"Ladies how has your day been" Natsu said nonchalantly as he put his clothes back on.

"Natsu you shouldn't fuck the prisoners" said Erza as she opened the cell and grabbed his hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Natsu asked.

"Somewhere we can have some fun" Erza whispered into his ear.

"No Erza has much as I want to we still have jobs to do" Kagura said.

"Oh fine I guess you're right" said Erza as she reluctantly let go of his hand.

"And you two hurry up and get cleaned up" said Kagura turning to the two sisters who were both on the ground out of steam.

It's been roughly three hours since his hot pot threesome with the two sisters and now he sat at his desk doing some paperwork...well at least he tried to.

What was it that kept him from putting his complete focus on the task at hand; well it was the blue haired cutie that crawled under his desk while he was working.

She had short light blue hair and wore a white uniform that hugged her body, and while her breast couldn't compare with her fellow guards she more than made up for it in the booty department and the orange hair band she had made her look even cuter.

Natsu didn't even see the blue haired beauty that it was that snuck under his desk and immediately started sucking his cock, her tongue wrapped around his shaft, her mouth squeezing the tip and her small hands gently squeezing his balls

"Did you happen to see who it was that crawled under my desk" Natsu asked.

"No I didn't even see the door open" said Mavis.

"Which means she came in while I was preoccupied earlier" said Natsu as he suddenly gripped his pencil?

What was the cause of this suddenly uncontrolled of strength? Well to put simply it was the feeling of his cock being completely engulfed by the mysterious invaders mouth in fact this woman was so good at deepthroating this was the furthest he ever felt his cock go inside a woman s mouth and that was enough to break his dam and fill the canal with the white river.

As the woman slowly started pulling her mouth from his cock Natsu expected a chance to meet his mysterious gifter and get back to work. as the lips left his tip he was about to scoot back to greet the woman but she didn't even give him a chance as she took his balls into her mouth and wrapped her hand around his cock and began jacking him off.

Having just came moments before Natsu's gun was already loaded up for the next shot and the woman didn't have to wait long until it was fired his hot seed soaked into her hand.

"Mmmm that was quite the treat I should've done this sooner" the woman said as she came out from under the table.

"Levy? I was thinking about coming to the library to visit you" Natsu said.

"I overheard Chelia and Lisanna talk about how much cum you can produce and I gotta say you lived up to the hype I'm still trying to clean myself up" Levy said as she licked some excess cum that got caught between her fingers.

"Wait Levy don't leave yet" Natsu said reaching out towards her but she just winked at him and quietly closed the door to his office.

"She didn't even clean me up after I came the second time now I got cum all over my cock" Natsu complained as he opened his desk to grab some wet wipes to clean himself with.

"Well I guess that's just another day in the life of a warden" Mavis said.

"No it's not, no other Warden goes through the insanity I go through" said Natsu.

"Ya know Erza and Kagura are going to ambush you in your car when you get off tonight" said Mavis.

"Again no other Warden goes through the insanity I go through" said Natsu.

"Ah yes before I forget Anna wanted me to ask you if you can accompany her to a party next weekend" said Mavis.

"Of course I can so long as everything goes well with our visitors," said Natsu.

"Aw yes our visitors I nearly forgotten the woman of the Alvarez Prison is coming in only a couple of days" said Mavis.

"Yes and if you see Anna again before I do ask her if I have to dress formally or not" said Natsu.

"Of course ya know we make a pretty good team" said Mavis patting Natsu on the back.

"Well let s go greet Erza and Kagura," said Natsu.

"Like I said just another day in the life of a warden," said Mavis as Natsu closed up his office for the day.

 **To be continued...**

 **Ya know when I said I should have it out by the weekend I forgot it was nearly Christmas lol just got back into town yesterday morning, however to the important part I hope you enjoyed and continue reading and reviewing.**


	27. The Beach House(Dimaria)

From the time Natsu left work today's ago to today, he's been rather busy.

First he had to deal with the Vice Warden and the Head Jailer and if that wasn't enough on the way home he actually got pulled over by Chelia and it wasn't a ticket he got, after that in attempt to clear his mind and come up with a way to entertain the visitors he decided to pull into a bar, that proved to be foolish because who was there drunker than a teenager at a house party non other than Cana Alberona who was already plastered when he arrived and immediately dragged him into the bathroom and jumped his bones.

Finally, he made it home he can eat something warm and enjoy a nights rest...AH!...Not if the woman of the Fiore Manor had anything to say about it. During the night Hisui did what Hisui does best, and in the morning she ordered her newfound servants Kyouka and Seilah to give him a double boob job as a wake-me-up gift.

And one cannot forget Cosmos surprise in the car blowjob and Kamika suddenly sending nude pics to his cell-phone how the hell did she even get his number is what Natsu wondered as he looked through the nearly twenty pictures she sent and the pictures just so happened to coincide with Cosmos actions which made it even harder to hold it in and since the radio was broken the only thing that he could listen to was the sound of Cosmos swallowing his cum.

After dropping Cosmos off at the local grocery store he finally made it into work where what happened he got another under the desk blowjob from Levy which he suspected would start becoming a regular occurrence.

Finally he found peace and silence but that didn't last long because his secretary Lisanna Strauss came in and decided to give him a handy J while they went over some paperwork the weirdest thing was while Natsu was having a hard time concentrating on the info they were reading Lisanna did it like it was second nature and somehow timed it to where he came the moment they finished.

He then got a call from Mirajane down to the interrogation room only to be begged for a rise in funds so she could by more advanced torture devices and of course since it had to do with funds they had to call the treasurer Lucy Heartfillia who was about to say know but Mira somehow altered the flow of the conversation to having a threesome funsome.

Finally, Natsu got to sit down and actually do the job of an actual warden and run his prison that's when the phone rang and who was on the other line none other than a woman named Irene Belserion who just so happened to be one of the guests coming from Alvarez Penentenary.

And who was being an annoyance the entire time Natsu went through these things none other than Mavis Vermillion the perverted ghost who's proven to be a thorn in Natsu side.

And that brings us to today the day of the visitor's arrival after picking them up from the airport they were quick to argue and yell about what they wanted to see but all was silence when the scarlet-haired beauty wearing a form-fitting dress declared that they would go to the beach.

Cheers echoed in the car and Natsu found himself with no other choice but to take the three busty women to the beach...

He knew Hisui would be upset with him for not inviting her out but he knew that he if invited her more than just her would arrive and it would be quite chaotic so he went just the four of them him and the three beauties.

The one whom he talked to on the phone the day before was Irene Belserion who strangely looked a lot like Erza just slightly taller and a more mature body her hips were thicker and her breast were fuller and those full breast filled out the black bikini she rented quite well it was one of those bikinis that are tied through a metal ring showing lots of breast and a skirt covering her bikini bottoms.

One other was a woman with chopped hime-style green hair and matching green eyes she wore a bikini that was mostly brown in color but it had a gold trim with a couple of gold chains connecting to a gold choker and decorating the bikini was a bunch of little gold stars and she completed the ensemble with a pair of brown strap on heels. This woman introduced herself as Brandish

And finally we have Dimaria Yesta the woman with the short and untamed blonde hair and deep brown eyes unlike the other two woman who wore bikini to show off their cleavage Dimaria decided it was a great idea to wear a dark blue wetsuit that while it showed no cleavage or any skin like the other two woman, hers perfectly accentuated her large breast and perky nipples that protruded from the leather full body suit and her thick hips and perfectly round ass.

Has for Natsu he simply wore a pair of black boxers with a large red dragon printed on the leg and a pair of sunglasses over his head.

Besides those four one other came to the beach who was that? Well, none other than Mavis Vermillion I know what you're thinking what sort of intricate bikini is she wearing? Well, none that's right she's standing on the sands of the beach naked as the day she was born...

"Mavis, why are you naked?" Natsu whispered to the ghost that he wasn't sure if he'd call a friend or not.

"It's the beach you're supposed to be naked that's what makes it worth, while," said Mavis with a no duh face like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What no you're not and this isn't a nude beach you could get arrested" Natsu whispered hoping to hope that the woman with him didn't hear him talking to an invisible person you only get one chance to make a first impression.

"Ah who cares I'm invisible I can do whatever I want!" shouted Mavis as she ran bucked naked and jumped into the ocean.

"This looks like a good spot to set up," said Irene coming to a stop.

After placing down a couple of umbrellas and beach chairs the women all sat down to enjoy the cool breeze of the ocean air.

"Well, I'm gonna go rent a surfboard and shred some waves anyone wanna join me?" Dimaria asked walking towards the local beach store to rent one.

"No I want to work on my tan," said Irene as she dug into her bag and pulled out some suntan lotion.

"You know damn well I can't swim," said Brandish as she grabbed some buckets and a small shovel.

"Sandcastles? You're such a kid Brandish" Dimaria teased before she made her way to the store.

"Should I go with her?" Natsu asked knowing how handsy the people in Fiore could get.

"While your protection is greatly appreciated it's unneeded Dimaria wasn't made Head Jailer for no reason," said Irene.

"The Head Jailer then what positions do you girls fill in the prison?" Natsu asked trying to get some information even if they were at the beach.

"I'm the vice-warden under warden Invel and Brandish over there is our interrogator," said Irene.

"If you don't mind me asking but who's the mayor of Alvarez?" Natsu asked

"That would be Zeref Dragneel but we call him Spriggan," said Irene.

"Wait did you just say Zeref Dragneel?" Natsu said shocked at the information.

"Do you know him?" Irene asked giving Natsu a look.

"Yeah he's my older brother," Natsu said looking out towards the ocean.

"Well I've never asked our Mayor about his past and I won't ask you about yours but instead I will ask you to help a woman out," Irene said as she popped her bra off and handed him the suntan lotion.

"Don't get mad at me if you get in trouble for indecent exposure said Natsu as he got a dollop of lotion onto his hands.

"Then you better hurry beach patrol could come any second" Irene said laying on her stomach.

Natsu rubbed his hands together and gently placed them on her soft skin and began to rub her down, his hands traced her hips and lower back and her shoulders.

"Don't be shy make sure you get my butt too?" Irene said with a smile.

Natsu knew he had to make a good impression on this woman and it was made even more so when he found out that the Mayor of her town was none other than his older brother.

So, as a result, he gently pulled her bikini bottoms down her long slender legs and onto her ankles.

He got another dollop of lotion and began rubbing her long legs making sure to pay extra close attention to the joints and then he arrived at her ass were he rubbed it gently massaging her cheeks to make sure the lotion was well absorbed.

A moan slipped from Irene's mouth when while rubbing her ass Natsu's thumb slip and scraped against her pussy.

"Wow that sounded a lot like Erza's moans," said Natsu off-handedly not realizing that he said that aloud.

"Oh, so you've heard my pure-hearted daughter moan in heat have you?" Irene said in a teasing tone as she sat up and place a finger on Natsu's chest.

"Pure-Hearted?" Natsu assumed it's been awhile since they've seen each other cause the Erza he knew was nothing pure-hearted in fact she's quite the pervert.

"Wait she's your daughter?" Natsu said he knew they looked similar but be mother and daughter he never expected that especially with how young Irene looks. "I guess Erza never told you about me? That daughter of mine can be such a pain but I do love her" said Irene as she nonchalantly turned over exposing her breast.

"Uh, Irene..."

"Less talking and more rubbing my breast burn quite easily so pay extra attention to them," said Irene.

Natsu as slowly as possible placed one hand upon each breast and they felt strangely warm like he just placed his hand over a jar of recently baked cookies.

Has Natsu slowly and thoroughly massaged her breast and stomach Irene couldn't help the sinful moans that escaped her mouth biting her finger to try and conceal them from the other beachgoers.

"Wow your body is in great shape," said Natsu as he got between her full breast to get some of the suntan lotions between her breast.

"Oh No! that girl wiped out!" shouted a beachgoer pointing out to the ocean.

Natsu looked up to see the commotion and saw Dimaria's board floating upside down and her struggling to swim to the shore.

"I'll be back," Natsu said as he ran to the ocean to save her.

"Tch he didn't get my arms," said Irene.

"Dimaria is the best swimmer in Alvarez I highly doubt she's really in trouble," said Brandish as she continued building her sandcastle

"Perhaps she was injured when she wiped out, you really can be so harsh Brandish" Irene commented as she tied her bikini back on.

"I didn't see you run out there like some chick off Baywatch to help her," said Brandish

"Natsu jumped up and got to it before I could," said Irene.

"Well that's one thing him and Mayor Zeref have in common they're both quick to help someone in need" Brandish commented.

 **Later in local beach house**

After pulling Dimaria out of the ocean Natsu carried her to a local beach house owned by the Heartfilia family.

"Damn I can't believe I wiped out like that" Dimaria said falling back on the couch.

"Do you think you can get out of that wetsuit by yourself I need to see if your hurt anywhere else?" said Natsu.

"I don't think I can everything hurts," said Dimaria.

"Ugh, I guess I'll have to go get Brandish or Irene and ask for their help," said Natsu.

"Wait no, don't do that," said Dimaria grabbing the hem of his sleeve

"Mmm? Why not?" Natsu asked gently moving her hand and placing on her side.

"It's embarrassing they'll never let me live it down," said Dimaria.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Natsu asked.

"You can help me," said Dimaria turning around so her back was facing Natsu allowing him to unzip her.

"Are you sure?" said Natsu getting a grip on the zipper.

"Come on hurry up," said Dimaria.

Natsu slowly unzipped her wetsuit making sure to be careful in case there were other injuries he couldn't see.

Then he slowly took it off her shoulders and saw them bare and he pulled her wetsuit down her back and over her ass, he helped her pull her legs out and it was around this moment that he realized she was naked.

"Uh, why are you naked?" Natsu asked.

"You're supposed to get naked when you wear and wetsuit" Dimaria declared.

"I don't think that's right but we'll talk about that later," said Natsu placing his hands on her hips and then working them over her body to check for any injuries.

"I don't feel any cuts," said Natsu.

"See I'm fine," said Dimaria.

After looking her over one last time Natsu decided that she was fine and tried offering her some of Lucy's clothes that were there.

But Dimaria had other plans in mind.

With eyes clouded in lust, Dimaria pushed Natsu onto the couch.

"O boy gee I think she's about to suck your pee pee," Mavis said in a sing-song tone.

Dimaria climbed upon Natsu's lap and began planting seeds of kisses across the Natsu garden

First, she planted a seed upon his forehead and then another on the tip of his nose.  
She then gently rubbed his earlobes as she planted a kiss on his lips and began a struggle with their tongues After a long fought battle the two of them separated the only thing connecting them was the thin string of drool that hung between her tongue and his.

She then grabbed his hands and placed them on her firm breast.

Natsu instinctively squeezed her boobs causing the woman to let out a lust filled moan.

"I know I've upset you but I hope I can do something to make it better" Dimaria playfully rubbed his chest as she said this a smile adorning her features.

"What makes you think I'm upset," said Natsu confused at the woman's statement.

"I saw you checking me out in my wetsuit, the way it made it impossible to hide my aroused nipples, or the way it squeezed my sinful body so tight that the outline of my fat pussy was in full view of everyone and that made me so wet" Dimaria spoke kissing Natsu once more.

"I still don't see why I'd be upset," Natsu said even more confused than before.

"Because you wanted to fuck me while I was wearing it didn't you? You wanted to rip apart the material and thrust into my pussy while I had it on didn't you" Dimaria whispered hotly into his ear.

"That's what I would've done," Mavis said nodding in agreement with Dimaria's thoughts.

"Just admit it, you wanted to fuck me while I wore that didn't you?" Dimaria spoke softly.

"I'll admit there may have been a fleeting thought," Natsu said playing coi.

"And that's why I didn't let you do it; I'm not like those little girls you've played house with all this time, I won't give you control," Dimaria said as she rubbed Natsu's cock with her ass.

"T-That feels good" Natsu moaned out.

"Oh? I bet you wanna feel my fat pussy hugging your cock don't you?" Dimaria teased as she adjusted herself so the tip of his cock was just barely peeking into her entrance.

Before Natsu could even sheath his sword he felt her juices running out of her pussy and into the tip of his cock. That's not all he felt he felt, he also felt a soft vibration that sent shivers of pleasure down his cock.

"I know what you're thinking you want to pound up into me and sent my vibrator deeper into my pussy," Dimaria said reading Natsu's mind.

"Well that's too bad" she teased getting off him and then turning around.

Natsu watched as she slowly spread her own pussy and flex her muscles working the vibrator out until it plopped onto the floor it was a small, pink egg-shaped vibrator with small bumps around it.

Natsu picked up the vibrator and found it to be soaked in her womanly fluids, as he was inspecting it, it suddenly vibrated again making him drop it in surprise.

"Crap I dropped it," Natsu said bending down to pick it up and saw there was suddenly two.

Plop, another fell out, and another and another, each one bigger than the last, each one spreading her pussy further as they plopped to the ground

"She's like a vibration factory I'm amazed she was able to keep herself under control," said Mavis.

"When the eighth and final vibrator feel a large stream of cream leaked out her pussy and down her slender legs. "Aw finally, you have no idea how long that's been sitting inside me just sloshing around," said Dimaria with a lustful smile.

"These vibrators have been making me cum since I put them in right before we left Alvarez," said Dimaria.

"Wait wasn't your flight thirteen hours and we've been here for nearly four," said Natsu.

"Yep seventeen hours of orgasm and things start to build up, in fact, it was thanks to a particularly huge one that I crashed earlier," said Dimaria turning around to face him.'

Natsu stood up in attempt to embrace her but she continued to assert her dominance and pushed him back onto the couch.

"I thought I made it abundantly clear that I'm in charge" Dimaria growled as she slowly dropped to her knees until she was face to face with his cock, she was so close in fact Natsu could feel the air coming from her nose as she breathed.

"Here, I'll let you feel my lips on your cock," Dimaria said teasingly as she did just that and placed her lips on the tip of his cock.

And no further; she just kept sucking on the tip of his cock.

Natsu moaned in the thralls of pleasure as she sucked lightly on his tip and licked his urethra with her tongue

Natsu felt the urge to cum and attempted to make her swallow his entire cock so he could cum down her throat and feel it constricting his cock as she swallowed load after load.

"Did you think I'd just let you cum down my throat?" Dimaria teased as she pulled back leaving him in a state of pleasure but unable to cum.

"This won't do Natsu a Warden shouldn't be bossed around by a mere prison guard no assert your dominance and throat fuck this woman" Mavis declared standing on the couch her chest puffed out in pride.

Natsu agreed with the statement Mavis made but saying it and acting it out was two entirely different things.

The first thing he tried doing to take control was grabbing Dimaria's perfectly round breast but quicker than a cobra's strike Dimaria caught his hands in her own and intertwined their fingers together before bringing them down to his sides.

"Did you think that would work? I wouldn't be able to handle my job if I couldn't handle someone as green as you" Dimaria said playfully biting the tip of his cock.

"You're so beautiful" Natsu spoke softly into her ear.

"I hope you don't think to woo me would make me give up control" Dimaria whispered back.

"Damn she's good," Mavis said.

"Come now boy lick my pussy and be quick about it" Dimaria demanded.

Natsu smile he finally found his way in the way to strip her of her dominating personality.

Dimaria laid back on the couch her legs spread her pussy in full view.

Natsu started lightly barely touching it with his warm tongue but that was enough to make the woman groan in response.

He then began to suck on her clitoris and gently rubbed her pussy meat with his index and middle finger all whilst flicking and nibbling on her clit with his tongue and mouth.

"UGH GAH!" Dimaria moaned loudly

Natsu immediately took advantage of this weakening of defense and like he was carving thanksgiving turkey he dove his tongue into her moistened pussy and carved his name into the flesh. UGH! Dimaria moaned wrapping her strong legs around his head making it impossible for him to escape.

Not like he wanted to he increased his ministrations doing it faster and with more vigor

Natsu slides two fingers into her needy pussy and began to wriggle them around the sound of Dimaria's huffing and puffing was like music to his ears as he dug his tongue into her pink flesh.

He felt her tights tighten, and sensed her curls of her toes, he heard the sound of her breathing becoming erratic and smelled the stench of arousal, and he knew she was about to let loose.

So he stopped, lifting his head out of her crotch, he stood up and pulled her with him so she was holding on to him and he had a great first-row seat of her glorious breast.

W-Why'd you stop, I was so close, I was nearly there" Dimaria said on winded breath. "You haven't earned the right to cum yet" Natsu replied as he kissed her neck eliciting a moan from the woman

"But that's not fair" Dimaria pouted, her face flushed red.

No words left Natsu's mouth while he peckered her neck and face with kisses.

"No. I'm supposed to be in charge" Dimaria moaned out.

If it was the Natsu before his life got crazy thanks to the ghost who has been a constant thorn in his side then Dimaria would've easily dominated him, however, the current Natsu as had his share of rather….aggressive woman… and thanks to that he was able to become the dominant one in this little pow-wow between He and Dimaria.

While distracting her with teasing kisses and breast play, Natsu lowered her onto his cock that was twitching in anticipation of the deed.

"Has his lips met hers his cock breached her entrance, with just the tip he already felt her insides squeeze her tightly it was like a toddler squeezing his finger, soft somewhat squishy, strangely warm and really tight.

"Ah- S-So big" Dimaria moaned as she sunk down onto his member.

Once attached at the hip Natsu began thrusting upwards into her nest, while she rocked her hips to had more friction and pleasure.

Tongues swapped between mouths as Mavis watched with rapid attention making sure she got a close up look at the coupling.

"Ugh! God!" Dimaria moaned before kissing him again biting his lip in hopes to regain the control she once had.

Natsu moaned and groaned in her kiss, if he had to compare she was probably the best kisser of all the girls he's been with, with the other girls it was either him taking the lead or them but with Dimaria it was different no one was leading the other, there was no fighting for the dominance, the two of them were perfectly synced.

"I figured we can't both be dominate, and I'm not about to be submissive so I found another route," said Dimaria with a smile as she kissed his neck.

While she was doing that, Natsu nippled on her earlobe as his hands gripped her large ass and bounced it on his cock the smell of arousal permeated in the room.

"Ugh! God!" Dimaria yelled scratching Natsu back as she his cock expand inside her. "Dimaria!" Natsu moaned as he fell forward still lodged in her, he began rapid rabbit like thrust, he felt her pussy clamp around his cock as she moaned he felt his cock get soaked in her juices, he slowly pulled out and then pumped back in with all his might.

"Dimaria moaned as she came again this time harder, this time she squirted her cum hitting him in the chest.

The two of them smiled at each other as Natsu quickly pulled out.

Once his cock was out of her southern pocket, Dimaria placed it in the northern one her tongue wrapped around his cock as she squeezed his balls.

"AH!" Natsu moaned as he began hosing her mouth with his hot cum, hmm" Dimaria moaned as she pulled off his cock with a smile.

Suddenly another burst shot out his cock covering her features.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"The two of them looked over and saw the poor sap who had to clean this mess up, one of the heartfillia maids"

"Let's get back to the beach I'm sure they're worried," said Natsu.

"We can do that, or we can have a little more fun in the shower, after all, I'm filthy I need to clean up," said Dimaria.

"Well if you insist," said Natsu.

"Geez you're a horndog," said Dimaria.

"Trust me I wasn't always like this," said Natsu.

"But you were Natsu, it was inside you the entire time," said Mavis following them to the shower…

After a few more rounds in the shower, the two of them returned to the beach only to be met with a gathered crowd.

"Ugh, what's going on here?" Natsu asked.

"Some woman built a giant sandcastle and won't come out," said one of the beachgoers.

"Oh it's just brandish she does this sometimes, I'mma go get some icees," Dimaria said walking towards the stand.

"Wait aren't you gonna get her out of there we still gotta do the official meeting at the prison so…"

"If you want her out you gotta drag her out, good luck!" Dimaria waved.

"I guess my beach day isn't quite over yet," said Natsu as he walked into the massive sandcastle that reached the skies.

This is my longest chapter yet!, and the First chapter of the new year!, Happy New Year's everyone!


	28. Castles in the Sand (Brandish)

When Natsu and Mavis walked into the castle of sand nearly ten minutes ago they thought they'd just come in grab Brandish and walk right back out in no more than a few minutes.

However the green-haired beauty wouldn't let it be that simple it wasn't the open space they thought it was, inside it was a narrow walkway with multiple paths and multiple dead ends.

"Hey Natsu I'm pretty sure we're lost," said Mavis stating the obvious.

"We're not lost, just misdirected?" said Natsu not wanting to admit he's lost.

"No trust me were lost," said Mavis

"How do you know?" Natsu asked.

"Because I've been putting handprints on the walls with numbers on them and we've passed number 3 like five times already" Mavis pridefully said.

"Wait You're a ghost, just go through the walls," said Natsu.

" I can't just walk through walls even if I'm a ghost," said Mavis.

"What? Why not?" Natsu complained.

"I just don't like too it's dark in the walls," said Mavis.

"Wait are you scared of the dark?" Natsu asked in a teasing tone.

"W-What? Me scared of the dark? How silly" Mavis said putting on a brave face.

"No way I didn't think I'd ever see the day that you'd be scared of something," said Natsu.

"Oh Whatever, now let's find Brandish so you can fuck her," Mavis said.

"Wait, what did you say?" Natsu asked not quite sure he heard her right.

"I said let's find Brandish so you can fuck her," Mavis said more clearly.

"Glad to see you have your priorities straight" Natsu grumbled.

"It's my job to make you a harem for the ages and turn the prison into your personal harem paradise," Mavis said.

"How exactly do Brandish and the others fit into this little plan?" asked Natsu.

"I thought it was obvious if they fall for you then they'd visit a lot more often," said Mavis.

"Sometimes I wonder why it's me you're haunting," said Natsu.

"Hey Anna can see me too" Mavis quickly interjected.

"Yes which is why I wonder why I always see you popping up wherever I am instead of with Anna" Natsu asked.

"Anna is pretty exciting especially when she and Layla have their sinful sister relation's, but seeing a woman with a look of pleasure plastered on their face is much, much better" Mavis explained.

"Hey, Mavis what's your connection to my brother?" Natsu asked getting serious.

"Who?" Mavis asked a curious tilt if her head

"Zeref, Zeref Dragneel, he's my older brother I want to know your connection to him," Natsu said.

"Good question, maybe we were lovers or something," said Mavis with a shrug.

"How do you not know?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry but the longer I'm a ghost it seems that my memories from life are disappearing," said Mavis.

"When you first met you didn't even realize you were a ghost," said Natsu remembering their first meeting.

"Hey, wait do you hear that?" Mavis said suddenly coming to a stop.

"Hear what? Natsu asked listening closer.

"It sounds like Ugh Ah!, Ah! Yes!" Mavis said mimicking the sound she heard.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Natsu wondered.

"It's the same sound Hisui is always making every night," said Mavis.

Using the familiar sound as a guide they were able to navigate through the maze and find Brandish.

Or so they thought what they found was a boombox with a picture of Brandish winking at the camera one of her pink nipples exposed, her tongue playfully sticking out.

Turning it over Natsu found a note written to him on the back.

And that note read.

Hello Natsu, I hope you enjoyed your time with Dimaria but just know that her pussy is looser than a pocket. If you want a real woman if you want a tight pussy to squeeze your cock for all it's worth then you better find me" The end of the letter was dotted with a winky face.

"I guess this means we're on the right path," said Mavis.

"Can't I go a day, just one day without having sex" Natsu sighed.

"Well, certainly not today since you already banged Dimaria" Mavis pointed out with a smile.

"Let's keep going," Natsu said ignoring her statement.

"I don't hear the sounds anymore I guess it turned off" Mavis pointed out.

"There goes my plan to just follow the sound," said Natsu.

"Wait, what about the picture," Mavis said.

"The picture? What about it?" Natsu asked not sure were Mavis was going with this.

"There might be some clues," said Mavis.

"Yeah you're right," Natsu said pulling out the picture and looking it over.

"Look the left nipple is showing maybe that means go left" Said Mavis pointing to the pink gumdrop that was the nipple of Brandish.

"Perhaps but what if the one that's covered is the one we're supposed to follow, I mean clues are usually vague aren't they," Natsu said

"Let's split up then I'll take the left and you take the right," said Mavis.

"This is the longest you've ever gone without saying something perverted" Natsu stated as he walked off.

"I'm to focus on seeing you bang this chick until her pussy swells, I mean you could use another green haired chick in your harem," Mavis said before skipping down the left corridor.

"And I guess that's, that for not saying something perverted," said Natsu.

"Aw You know you love it" Mavis called.

Natsu wasn't sure if he wanted to be right or not. On one hand if he was right and this was the right path then he'll probably get to see another sexy picture of Brandish however if Mavis was right and the nipple really was a clue and not just a red herring then she'll see the prize and who knows what a perverted ghost like her would do.

As Natsu kept walking he began to notice that this path was longer than the others, more narrow and damped it was also darker than the others as he reached forward he pressed against a wall.

"What it's not solid like the other dead ends," Natsu said monologuing to himself pushing harder on the damped wall of sand until he pushed through and the wall gave way opening up to another, much wider path and much brighter.

"Brandish definitely needs to enter a sandcastle contest," said Natsu.

"I know right"

"What the heck!" Natsu screamed nearly jumping out his shoes.

"Ee-ha ha ha!" Mavis bellowed while pointing at him.

"That wasn't funny geez," Natsu said holding his heart trying to get some semblance of a steady beat.

"I'm sorry, this was just too perfect. I couldn't miss this chance" Mavis smiled

"Let's keep going this path leads somewhere," Natsu said walking down the long hall.

After walking the path the two of them wound up at a fork in the road.

"Two Roads Diverged in a yellow wood, and I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference," Mavis said in dramatic fashion.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Do you children not learn poetry, where's your soul?" Mavis said.

"I don't want to hear that from a ghost," said Natsu.

"I'm all soul if you don't hear it from me who'd you hear it from?" Mavis asked.

"I don't know but let's get moving," said Natsu.

"Hey wait there's something in the wall separating the two paths" Mavis pointed out.

Natsu grabbed the device and with a bit of strength pulled it out.

"It's a Tablet," Said Mavis.

"Yeah, but why is it here?" Natsu asked.

"Obviously Brandish left it here," Mavis said.

Yeah but the question is why?" Natsu asked.

"Only one way to find out, Turn that bad boy on!" Mavis bellowed.

The tablet took a few seconds to boot up and once it did all that showed was a dark screen with a play logo in the center.

"Being ever so curious Mavis tapped that play button"

"AW Natsu!, AW Shit!, Your cock is stretching my pussy!"

"Come on Layla it's my turn stop being a cock hog"

"Shut up Anne go clean Lucy's pussy out or something" Layla snapped back as she road Natsu's cock like a professional bull rider.

"This is from that night at the heartfilia's Natsu said remembering the Lacey Panties Layla wore on that night.

"Oh yeah I remember this night, Lucy was faced down doggy style on the floor with cum leaking out her snatch," said Mavis

Suddenly the video stopped playing and a call screen showed up.

"Aw it was just getting good," said Mavis the disappointment evident in her voice.

Natsu slid the answer button up and up popped Brandishes cute face.

"Hey Natsu, when my mom told me about this I just couldn't believe it you fucked the heartfilia's wow!, but trust me none of them as a pussy like mine" Brandish said giving him a wink before turning around.

"Are those bloomers?" Mavis asked.

Natsu wanted to answer even if it was a rhetorical question he wanted to answer it but he just couldn't he was to focused, to enthralled by the tightness of the bloomers that showed the outline of her fat pussy lips and the skin tight sports bra that hugged her huge breast like a mother hugging her child with the strength of love.

"This outfit is pretty tight, come find me and rip it off, squeeze my breast, spank my ass and kiss my left cheek" Brandish smiled tapping her own cheek before cutting the video call.

"We go left," said Natsu.

"Wait how are you so sure?" Mavis asked.

"Because she touched her left cheek, it's pretty obvious," said Natsu.

"But when her nipple was showing it was just a red herring, what if this it the same," said Mavis.

"Trust me it's not," said Natsu.

"Well then lead the way, let's go left," said Mavis.

And Left they did go and on the left path, they were met with a dead end.

"Let's go left he said, trust me he said" Mavis teased.

"Aw now Mavis don't make fun of him he was right," Brandish said in a sexy tone as she appeared behind them walking toward them with a sexy strut.

However, the sexiness of Brandish in her Bloomers and Sports Bra was blown out the water by the fact that she could see Mavis.

"You can see me!" Mavis shouted a smile coming onto her features.

"Yeah, your picture is on the Mayor's desk," said Brandish stepping past Mavis and waltzing up to Natsu.

"What kinda creep has pictures of people on their desk?" Mavis pondered.

"He knows you, he said you were the vice-warden when he was warden of the women's correctional facility"

"Truth be told I don't remember much from when I was alive but anyway enough about me are you two really gonna fuck in just a narrow hall?" asked Mavis.

"I have all the room I need" Brandish whispered as she pressed her lips to Natsu's.

Natsu was still shocked that someone other than himself and Anna could see Mavis but before he could ask why the sound of his zipper being well…..unzipped echoed in the halls of the sand castle.

"B-Brandish we don't have time for this" Natsu said about to zip his pants back up.

"Don't worry it won't take long" Brandish said with a wink as she fished his cock out.

"Oh wow," She said with widened eyes

"Don't just stare at it suck it already" Mavis said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh shut up" Brandish said as she licked her lips and then kissed the tip of his cock before enveloping it into her mouth.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he felt the pleasure coursed through his body while the green-haired beauty fondled his balls and deep-throated his cock.

Her tongue wrapped around the bulging member and her throat squeezed his shaft

"B-Brandish I'm, I'm gonna"

"Shut up and cum already" Brandish said with her eyes hoping it was conveyed unable to say it with her mouth stuffed full of cock.

Natsu was able to read her eyes and came ropes into her mouth filling her throat up.

Brandish gobbled his essence like she hadn't drunk anything in weeks, slowly pulling his cock out with a wet pop and then licking the tip of his cock before giving it a gentle kiss.

"MMM so good" Brandish moaned as she swallowed the thick load.

"I can't believe your throat was so tight," Natsu said with ragged breath.

"If you can't believe that then my pussy will blow your mind" Brandish moaned as she sexually and sensually took her panties off.

"Pink huh?" Mavis said offhandedly.

"Cute right?" Brandish said smiling at Mavis as she pushed Natsu against the maze wall and began stroking his cock, she looked up at him staring deep into his onyx eyes. Her warm hands bringing great pleasure to Natsu and his cock.

"We're keeping Dimaria and Irene waiting so why don't we try this" Brandish said wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping into his arms.

She moaned as his shaft pressed against her pussy lips

"Pick me up" Brandish whispered hotly into Natsu's ear-blowing warm breath into his canal.

"Li-like this?" Natsu whispered as he gripped her meaty thighs and lifted her into his arms.

"Yeah, just like that now stick your meaty cock in me let me feel your meaty veiny cock in my pussy. I want you to feel my insides warming your cock up" Brandish said and then kissed Natsu on the neck and peppered kisses all over his face.

Natsu returned the kisses as he granted her the cock she so desperately graved.

Her Pussy was tight like she said not as wet as Natsu was used to if anything it was moist but what it did have was a warmth that covered Natsu's cock like a blanket straight from the dryer

"Ah Your cock feels so amazing" Brandish moaned biting Natsu's bottom lip and playfully pulling on it"

"So warm Natsu" Moaned as he began thrusting into the warmest pussy he'd ever been in

"Come on Natsu describe it what's it like?" Mavis said suddenly pulling out a tape recorder

"It Feels like I'm standing naked next to a campfire, It's warm but the cool night air all around me is keeping me from being hot," Natsu said with the best description he could think of.

"Shut up and focus" Brandish said with a blush.

Shut up and Focus? Was that a challenge? These are the questions that filled Natsu's head

Natsu gripped her thighs tighter and began thrusting harder and faster he nibbled on her neck and licked her pink nipples

"Ah! Shit!" Brandish moaned as she held on tighter

As Natsu thrust into her he began walking towards the exit, well if he could remember where it was in this maze

"I've never felt a cock so good before I think I'll get drunk from it" Brandish moaned aloud

"I can feel your cum running down my cock" Natsu spoked hotly into her ear

" Then return the favor and let me feel you, let me feel your hot cum ooze out your cock and fill my pussy until I bloat" Brandish hotly whispered back

 **Hours later…**

By the time Natsu found the exit he had came almost 8 times two less than his record with Hisui

What happened to Brandish well she was a mess her thighs covered in cum and her womanly juices and her breath ragged

"I've never cummed so much" Brandish cried out in ecstasy

"Hey, Brandish couldn't you have just told us how to get out?" Mavis asked

"No, I was lost too" Brandish said in a deadpan tone

"Oh my you made us wait so long and then you come out in quite the position," Irene said with a smile as she crossed her arms under her bust

"Brandish you slut!" Dimaria cried out pointing at the naked woman

"That's rich coming from you" Brandish shot back in a tone that said it didn't really matter,

Suddenly Natsu felt the cold steel of cuffs land on his wrist and saw that another pair was on Brandish's wrist as well

"My name is Ultear I'm an officer at the local precinct you two are under arrest for indecent exposure," Ultear said tossing a towel on Brandish

"Wait I'm the Warden of the women's correctional prison," Natsu said as he was dragged away

"I wouldn't care if you were some sort of dragon slayer," Ultear said throwing Natsu and Brandish into her squad car and driving off

"Uh hey, Irene can I ask you something?" Dimaria asked as she watch the car drive off

"What is it?" Irene asked as she too watched the car leave

"Natsu had the car keys when he went into that thing right?" Dimaria asked

"Yeah," Irene said with a nod

Then both their eyes widened

"He was naked when he came out!" The two of them yelled simultaneously running after the car

"I got left behind!" Mavis yelled falling to her knees

 **To be continued…..**  
 **Sorry for the slow update had some loose ends to get rid of but that's neither here nor there**

 **Did you enjoy?**

 **Welp Natsu got arrested what's next for our favorite Warden find out next time on the Warden!**


End file.
